Silence Tears
by Aztilen-chan
Summary: Elizabeth is Edward's sister transformed by Carlisle too, after 60 years they found each other during the events of NM. She married Aro without love but feelings can change. Aro X OC What a Stupid Summary! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Obviously all this belongs to Stephanie Meyer, otherwise I won't be doing this**

**Chapter 1**

_Dear whatever thing you are:_

Ok this stupid, why on earth did I all of sudden, wanted to write a diary. Well… I think I know the reason: A desperate attempt to keep my humans memories, to help me keep my sanity. Even if they become blurry I'll still have them or read them. Right now I see it like something interesting to do.

_I will start by telling you about myself. As a human my full name was Elizabeth Judith Masen. I was born on June 20th, 1901 in Chicago, Illinois and grew up in a family of four. My father, Edward Masen, my mother, Elizabeth Masen and my twin brother Edward Anthony Masen- _ well I think right now is Cullen not Masen-_ who's older only for a few minutes but he think he's all that. Just kidding! He's wonderful and I love him deeply, we were always together, and I miss him like crazy. It has been more than 60 years since the last time I saw him._

_Our loving parents were wonderful and caring persons. They died from the Spanish influenza. Dad died on the first wave. _

_When my father got sick my mom wanted to send my brother and me away to her friend's house in other city, but it was too late. She and Edward became really sick, and against my will I was taken away from them. A friend of my dad and his family managed to escape taking me with them. He told me that mom asked him to take care of me and so they did. They give me everything a needed it, and their kids became my friends especially their older son, Andrew, he was older than me for only a year, and very handsome too. _

_He comforted me and told me that everything was going to be OK…and I believed him…_

_A few weeks later a letter came…my beloved and caring mother…was dead!I could not believe it at first. Why? I asked myself. Why? … But the answer never came…_

_And my brother? How is he? Where is he? What has happened to him? Is he dead? Is he ok?… Was all I could think about._

_A month passed then another and another… a year passed and no news from him…then other year… for four years I heard nothing from him. In that period of time Andrew and I became really close and when I was 19 he proposed to me, we married only a few months after that. I loved him more than anything in the world; he was the light that illuminated my existence._

_During that happy time I never stoped thinking about my bother. I knew he was there somewhere, but… where…?_

_When I was around 20-21 years old I was blessed with a beautiful baby boy. We named him Anthony. I was sooooo happy! He was adorable with that unusual bronze shaded color hair, from my mother and my brother. But the rest was from his father, especially his beautiful sky blue eyes. _

_Sadly when he was about five months old he started to change, from the happy baby he was to a very quiet one, when I took him to the hospital the doctor told me that my little Antony's heart was too weak and he won't be able to make it._

_On all that my husband had an accident at work, it was all over the newspaper, some machine fell over him and other four workers, but nobody had information about the accident just that one of the men died, Andrew's best friend, David. The news shock me, he and Andrew were really close and now he was dead leaving behind a wife and three kids._

_My baby was dying and my husband? Well…no idea. The company kept everything secret "until is safe" they keep saying. _

_Save what? I needed to know he was my husband after all!_

…_._

_Two days later my little Andrew died in the hospital, sleeping on my arms. The doctors said to me that that day was going to be his last, so I took him on my arms and hug him for the last time…_

_The company finally revealed information, and my husband was in the hospital fighting for his live. I could not tell him yet that our only son had died while he was in that condition, right?_

_One of the doctors attending him looked a lot like one of the doctors that was taking care of the people with the influenza. I remembered that doctor in particular because he was very handsome and gentle but especially because he was really attached to my family._

_'I should ask him about Edward maybe is him and he will tell me, but what if I'm just confusing him' I kept saying to myself, but I gave up because I really didn't wanted him to tell me that Edward was dead._

_After telling Andrew that I needed to leave because there was something I have to purchase, I made my way to the stores. On my way back home I was too distracted thinking about what would happen if he… well, die too, that I didn't notice the three men approaching me. It was an empty street and really dark, famous for that kind of incidents, they hit me and took my money and the things I bought._

_While in the floor unconscious I felt a familiar voice calling me the way my brother used to do._

_Ella… Ella… _

_Even in pain I remembered how much I hated that name, more reasons for him to call me that way. I could no help it but to feel a little happiness…_

Ok I'm tired of this. I will continue tomorrow…

**EdPOV**

While I see my beloved Bella sleep I can't stop wandering where you are Ella… I used to call you that way because you hated it; it was so funny to see your angry face, and trying to hit me, but never to avail.

Mum called you Elly-belly, remember that? Urgh! That was even worst!

I remembered the night that you turned into a monster like me. Carlisle told me that he found you, and he met your husband. I was so happy and I wanted to see you, but I was afraid because of what I was so Esme told me to do it slowly, starting from a distance, and to take it easy. I just wanted to see that you were ok, but I found you almost dead and some jerks staring at you, when they saw me they started running, but I stopped them… part of my rebel stage…

I took you to Carlisle, he said you were bleeding internally and there was no way you'll survive, then he looked me in the eyes and immediately I understood, even before reading his mind.

The only way you would survive…

I'm sorry sis my decision took your soul.

….

Ella there's some I want you to meet.

Her name is Bella and I love her so much! I bet you two will get alone just fine.

That reminds me! Tomorrow is her birthday and Alice, my adoptive sister, have plans for her!

Bella's not going to be happy about it.

Anyways, I hope to see you soon. I love you Ella


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimers: Obviously this don't belongs to me**

**Chapter 2  
**

**EllaPoV** –writing on some kind of diary

I mentioned before that I'll continue later, but for some reasons I was unable to do it, but here I'm, so lest start! With what? I don't know.

This morning I felt a very familiar scent but it was gone before I knew it and now its back again and-

_*Knock* *Knock*_

Someone's knocking the door, maybe they need me for something...again...I better answers.

_But that smell what it could be…_

"Yes"

"Mistress Elizabeth, Master Aro requests your presences immediately in the throne room" Santiago calls from behind my door.

"Has Heidi returned yet Santiago?" I asked him

"Not yet my lady, that's why I think the sooner you go there the better it will for you" He answer.

"Thanks Santiago, I'm on my way, just finishing something here"

"I will wait here; Master Aro insists that you should not walk the halls alone, Mistress"

"Yes, I know" I respond with a little irritation in my voice. He knew, I hear him chuckle.

I really like Santiago he is really sweet, and Felix too, they are kind of my closest friend. Even if I get along just fine with the others members the two of them are the closest. But they have, like all the others member of the guard, this undying loyalty toward Aro, Marcus and Caius, especially Aro, he is like Zeus, god of the gods. Besides those aspects I can be really open to them, especially Santiago since he's is like my personal guard, he "understand' my dislike for the feeding habits of this house about consuming human blood. After Carlisle, or father like I used to call him, change me he teached me the "vegetarian" way, something I will be eternally grateful to him. I wonder how he is doing and Esme, wonderful women very maternal too. Well I have to go; I don't know when I'll continue.

**EllaPoV** – been the narrator

"Ok Santiago I'm ready, my apologies for keeping you waiting"

"Don't worry my lady". I just smile and he returns the gesture. On the way to the throne room the familiar smell was getting stronger.

"Santiago, does Aro have some visitors?"

"Yes, Mistress, a young looking vampire who came this morning and asked Aro to kill him because his mate killed herself or so is the matter"

"But...How…How can I vampire kill herself?" Confusion is running thru my face.

"Ehh…she is not vampire, she is…a human"

"Ohh…wait! WHAT!"

"Yes, exactly" Was the only thing he answer.

"Sooo… now Aro is going to kill him, and want me to keep that poor vampire gift?" I said in an apathetic tone.

"Hmm not really, you see, you already have that gift." Then he turns to look at me, and we both stop in front of the back door of the throne room.

"What do you mean Santiago, have I meet that vampire before?"

"Yes…"

Wait! Wait! Wait! That makes sense now… the familiar and so refreshing smell from before… it was him, it must be him!... Please tell me is him!

While I was having my internal dispute, Santiago opens the door and I saw the throne room was a mess. Aro in front of a pixie-like cute vampire holding her hand, he looks kind of… I don't know…probably stupid, is like he's in some kind of trance. Interesting, what could her gift be? Oh My God! I sound just like Aro! Too much time here, I need a vacation.

None of them notice Santiago or me when we enter the room; we were in the other side in front of the back door. I started looking to each member present, very careful, like studying their faces for the first time, but I heard a heart…

I move my gaze to the source of the betting heart "That must be the poor human girl" she looked completely terrorized like she will pass any moment. Then I look at Felix, he was holding someone and that someone was HIM! Brother… how long has it been since the last time I saw you? I could not hold it anymore "E…Ed...EDWARD!" everybody move their eyes to me, including him, still been held by Felix. When he saw me his eyes open wide and in a little whisper that only a vampire could hear, he called me by that annoying name he gave me "Ella!''

"Edward, oh Edward" I said in the same whisper way. And without thinking I run to him. When I was almost there Aro snap his finger and Felix released him. We were able to hug each other, for the first time in…who knows…

**EdPoV**

Still been held by Felix a heard the back door open but didn't pay attention to it, even with the familiar scent I felt. I just can't take my eyes away from Bella, what if Aro or someone from his guard do something to her while I look to the other way? Of course I will be able to hear him first but still I could not bear to lose her again, but my thoughts were interrupted when I heard my name in a voice I have not heard in years. When I move my head to see who was I was in shock it was her, My sister! There she was in the other side of the room, beautiful like always, running in my direction. Aro snap his fingers and Felix released me.

I started running to her but she was in my arms before I went further. We hug, and everything feels at peace. Everybody was staring at us some with disbelieve others with confusion. The wives, Athenodora and Didyme, are smiling especially the last one, and I assumed she is Aro sister, they kind of look alike and Aro, well, there was something in his eyes, by reading his thoughts I presume he's…jealous? But why he is jealous, is not like she belongs to him or anything…

But why is she here…

"Sis" I start "Why are you here?"

"There's something I must tell you, Edward" I turn back to see where my Bella was, to see if she was ok, she was beside Alice with a confused look I smile at her and look at my sister again "What is it you can tell me anything" I told her.

"You see" she started but was interrupted by Aro, who was walking towards us

"Ahhh…my beautiful Elizabeth, finally you decide to join us" looking at Santiago" I'm very thankful Santiago to you for bringing my beloved here safe and sound" Santiago bowing in respect "Anything for my masters"

His what! Still hugging her I look at her, she's looking at the floor not wanting to see my face, what she always did when she was hiding something from me. Then I saw I ring in her hand with the Volturi crest "what's this?" I look at her hand and then to Aro.

"OH! That? That's her wedding ring, why Edward" Aro said with his hands clap together very close to his mouth smiling like at little kid hiding something."I don't know how I dint tell you before, but she is my lovely wife"

What? Then I look at him straight in the eyes "She is your what!"

* * *

**I really wish someone leave a review and tell me if I should continue this or deleted it, I won't update unless I get at least 2 positive reviews. Remember I'm not writing in my maternal language, so that's why it's very poor in expression and have lots of grammatical errors. I accept any help available! Take care!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimers: Seriously do I have to do this again? This is a "Fan" Fiction it's obvious ^^**

**BPoV **

I really wish to know what Alice is showing to Aro that make him focus so much in her. After she offers her hand, he has been like that. How long will pass until is too late, before something goes wrong.

Aro is laughing now. He is talking about Alice gift with complete fascination, or should I say admiration.

My though are interrupted by a female voice, calling…Edward? I'm looking at her embrace in Edward arms. I have never seen that expression in his face, his eyes. If I dint know him I say his is looking at her beauty, of course she is beautiful, with all the same characteristics as the others vampires. She is taller than me no doubt of that, like 5'7'' to 5'9''. She has long dark brown almost black hair, wavy, but with some little's curls at the end. Her hair reaches a few inches under her waist and she is dress in a more modern way, like a conceited teenager, with a simple looking black summer dress with small strips, the dress is hugging her body down almost to her hips there it has a flared skirt reaching only a few inches above her knees. She has the kind of high heels that I will never be able to stay stand if I wore them, considering the fact I trip on flat surfaces. Even when I can't see her face I know she must be gorgeous.

I look at Alice, she's holding me for support, she is smiling, that must be a good sing I hope, and it's a genuine smile, not like the fake one she gave to Aro.

I move a little to my side so I can see them and Edward is looking at her face. I have never seen that expression in him. Then I look at her and she is even more beautiful than I imagine, her bangs are cut in a way that bring the perfect shape of her face. And she has the same golden color in her eyes like the Cullen's, _she must be vegetarian._ She kind of look like him put in a feminine way. There's some kind of sadness in their faces…_Why_…

I can't believe it, _what's this_, I guest I'm a little jealous of that beautiful girl in Edward arms.

**ElPoV**

My own little fantasy world have been interrupted by Aro, but I knew something like this will happens, after all, I was hugging another man in front of him, something I never give him. He won't let another man near me including the guards and even his own brothers. When I'm with them he is always close. His guards are very trust worthy actually I think the one he trust the most is Santiago.

But returning to the main subject.

He has told Edward!! Why are you doing this to me? You love torturing me? Oh wait that's Jane gift, now that I remember it doesn't work on me.

Face reality girl everybody it's looking at you, well except for Edward he look like will jump into Aro and rip his head off at any moment, I better tell him.

"Like I said Edward she is my beautiful wife" Aro say looking at Edward then at me, smiling like always

"Explain it please; I don't get it, I DON'T WANT TO GET IT!!" Edward said. Oh Gods I can't stand that look in his eyes, they show pain, he is hurt…

"Is true Ed, I'm married to him" I'm able to tell him. He release me from our embrace

"But…I…You…You…How…_Why" _he is looking at me straight in the eyes "_Why" _

"After a let you and Carlisle that note I came here…and…" I can't continue, if I were able to cry we would be under water right now.

"Yes. I remember that note very clearly" he said sad, I can't see him in pain.

"I… you see…I" but I was cut off by Aro.

"She came here for the same reason you did Edward… seeking her death" Aro explain in a more serious tone "However when we offer her a place in our family she accept, it wasn't easy at first, but in the end she decided to join us" Aro came walking towards us, took my hand in his planting a gently kiss in it not moving his eyes from mine. _I hate that!!_ He continue talking "And what a delight she is, she have captive all of our hearts, especially mine of course" with that he plant another soft kiss on my hand. How I detest him sometimes!! I sense Edward waking away from us in the direction of the human girl and the little cute vampire. I have to talk to him, explain things better… but he knows why I seek my death. I have to stop him!! So abruptly I remove my hand from Aro's, much to his dislike. "Edward" I start calling him, but he don't stop he keep walking, thanks the gods that I don't cry anymore or I won't be capable to speak. I have to try a least one more time.

"Brother!! Please…" and with that he stop, _ok this is my chance. _"Please just…let's talk about this" I'm about to drop on my knees and beg him. When I about to do it I hear the pixie-like vampire "Edward I Think you should listen to her" But Aro once again interrupt "There will be plenty of time for that, dear Alice. Now Elizabeth, my love, the main reason for me to summon you presence here is to put your gift in use with a little test" Indicating me the human girl he start explaining "Our lovely Bella here, have an intriguing gift, none of our mental powers work on her, that's why I wanted to see what can you do" He look at me and I do what he said as I pass in front of my brother I whisper to him "we need to talk, please" but not waiting an answer, no doubt all the other vampires have hear me, but I don't care they have remained in silence all this time .

A few more steps and I'm I front of the human girl. _Gods she is terrified, really. _

"Are you ok?" I ask her, concern. _Of course she's not!! She is in a room full of human-blood-drinking-vampires. What a stupid question._ But for my surprise she answers "Yes" very fragile. _Seriously? I doubt that. _"Don't worry I won't hurt you" I reassure her, she don't look so convinced so I give her a friendly smile "My name is Elizabeth, you can call me Elly if you want, and that idiot over there (indicating Edward like a little kid) it my brother!! So what's your name??

"Eh…Bella" She said. _OH!! Great did I scare her even more or she is not very friendly _

"Well hi there!! My name is Alice, is so cool to meet someone relate to Edward, nice meeting you Elly!!" the pixie-live vampire said.

"Hello nice meeting you too, Alice"

And finally I hear Edward "Bella, love, its ok her gift wont hut you, you can trust her, but be careful tough, she is a little crazy" he add in a more cheerful way. Finally that's him, my brother, now I'm really smiling.

"Thank You" I said to him he smile and nod.

"Sooo, Bella, right? Want me to explain to you how my gift works?"

"Yes, please, if you want" Wow, she's still scared.

"Of course I do, well you see, my gift is to copy other gifts, but once I obtain it I become immune to it, simple right?" I explain her very happy, apart from everything I'm very proud about my powers.

"How…" she asks. Well I least she change her expression, from scary to… confuse?

"Wow, really? That so cool" Alice

"Yeah, I know right?" And we start jumping like a school girl who has just seen the popular guy. _I think I will like this girl. _Some of the guards laugh, I even hear Aro's little chuckle.

"But there's more" Edward said interrupting our little fun, walking in our direction "once she obtain it, she improve it" Now between me and Bella "for example, after copy mi gift, she can read every single thought or memory the person have had or is having" indicating Aro "like Aro does, but like me from a distant without the physical contact, she have absolutely control of it, when she want she read, is not involuntary. And if you are wandering, love, I can't read her either"

"But if I want to I can let him read me'' I stuck my tongue out at him, he smile but change quickly

''No wonder she is so precious'' he said looking at Aro with eyes full of scorn, kind like Caius actually. Some of the guards start moving but immediately Aro raise his hand indicating them to stop and they obey.

"_Please Edward take it easy, I don't want to lose you now''_ I think "_Don't worry sis I will control myself_ ''

To everybody else we are smiling like idiots to each other, we realized that and start laughing.

"Ok now we really look silly"

"That's right"

Bella is looking at him then at me "I'll explain everything later love" he kiss her in her head. "oh ho hooo I definitely have to hear about this" I tell him with a smirk. "Just shut up and do what you have to do like a good girl" but he can't help it he is grinning

"Ok ok I better do what I was told" looking at Bella and extending my hand "Can I? It will be just a few seconds" she hesitated but finally gave me her hand. A few second later I drop it.

"_What have she just done, does it work? Whatever it was_"

"Yes Bella its works" I answer her out loud, everybody gasp.

"You hear her?" Edward

"What you did Elly, so cool!!" Alice

I can hear Marcus and Caius discussing about it.

"HA HA HA!!" Clapping his hands together "Splendid it, absolutely splendid it. Oh! My love, my dear Elizabeth you never cease to surprise me, you are wonderful."

**Like it, hate it?? Please please, I'm almost begging, leave me a review and tell me what you think!! I will be very grateful if you do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimers: This sparkling vampy belong to ****Stephenie Meyer****!! Like everybody knows**

**Thanks sooo much to ****night1001**** and ****otter99**** for your reviews, they make me happy!!! **

**ElPoV**

"You are a wonder, me sweet Elizabeth. What would you want me to get you this time, a new Bugatti Veyron, a Chopard Blue Diamond or perhaps an island with your name? Nothing its good enough to give you but…

"I just want to know what you are planning to do with this girl" I try to sound the most polite way possible.

"Don't be alarm dear, I mean no harm to any of them, it just that it would be wonderful if they join our family. Imagine the joy and Bella's formidable gift" sight "I don't suppose there's any chance that you have change your mind? You will be with your sister" Aro asked Edward hopeful.

Hope runs thru my body, but I can't have him here. This is nothing compare to our peaceful life back in Carlisle family.

Edward seemed to weight each world before he spoke it. "Id…rather…not "

"Alice?" Aro asked still hopeful "Would you perhaps be interested in joining with us?"

"No thank you"

_Ouch!! Aro two in a row!!_

''And you Bella?" Aro raised his eyebrows. _You got to be kidding, are you asking her to stay for dinner or what_?

Caius broke the silence "What" he demander of Aro "Caius, surely you see the potential" Aro chided him affectionately "I haven't see a prospective talent since we found Jane and Alec or must resent Elizabeth. Can you imagine the possibilities…?" Caius looked away with a caustic expression. Jane's eyes sparked with the comparison. She hates anything that takes Aro attention from her.

"No. thank you" Bella spoke up in a barely more than a whisper, her voice breaking with silence, her voice breaking in fright.

Aro sighed "that's unfortunate. Such a waste"

Edward hissed "Join or die, is that it? I suspected as much when se were brought to this room, so much for you laws" He is irritated.

''Of course not'' Aro blinked astonished "We were already convened here, Edward awaiting Heidi's return. Not for you." _We better get out of here as soon as possible._

Now Caius is arguing with Aro about the law. He can be so cruel when it come to the laws, but when he is with Athenodora is like he become a complete new person. In fact when is something not law related he is a different person.

Edward glared at Caius "How so?" he demanded. Is obvious he knew what Caius was thinking. No doubt. Bella's dead body!! I won't let them to anything to her, she is important to my brother and he is important to me.

Edward accused them of breaking the law too. Way to go bro!! But yes, they dispose of the human once they are no longer useful, that the reason I try to not get too involved with them.

"Unless…" Aro interrupted. He looked unhappy with the way the conversation has gone "unless you do intend to give her immortality"

"But Alice what you just show me, that was fascinating" Alice smile dryly "I'm glad you enjoy it"

"To see the thing you have seen especially the ones that haven't happened yet!" he shook his head in wonder.

"But that will"

I'm missing something here; her gift must be something especial.

"Yes, yes it's quite determined, certainly there's no problem"

It seems that Aro is trying to convince Caius, abut his decision of keeping Bella and the rest alive.

"Then we are free to go now?" Edward asked in an even voice.

"Yes, yes" Aro said pleasantly. "But please visit again. It's been absolutely enthralling and such a joy for my Elizabeth here!"

"And we will visit you as well" Caius promised "to be sure that you fallow trough on your side. Where I you, I would not delay too long. We do not offer second chances"

"Ah Felix" Aro smiled amuse "Heidi will be here at any moment, patience"

That's right we have to move people…well vampires.

"Hmm" Edward voice had a new edge to it "In that case perhaps we'd better leave sooner rather than later"

"Yes" Aro agreed "That's a good idea. Accidents do happen. Please wait below until after dark, though if you don't mind"

"Of course" Edward agree "Well, we'll wait bellow"

"Wait Ed, I'll company you guys, Aro if is not too much to ask I would like to take them to the airport after dark, that's it"

Aro hesitated a little but he finally agreed "Of course my dear, but come back at soon you are done. I comprehend you want to spend some time with him, after all he is your brother. Oh that's right!! That make us family Edward "

I had to put my hands in my mouth to stop myself from laughing. The horror expression in Edward's face was priceless.

"Thank you Aro, we are leaving"

"Good bye, young friends"

"Let's go" Edward said urgent now.

Demetri gestured that we should fallow. The guests start to appear. All looked delighted contemplating the magnificent structure, after all is a castle with hundreds of years.

"Welcome guest, welcome to Volterra".

I don't know if classified that hypocrite or sadistic, but I can't stand been here at a time like this. Imagine the faces of those people when they realized why are they brought here or the desperation of the families back home when they love ones never return.

"Mistress" Heidi bow greeting me. I nod.

Edward pulled Bella face against his chest and pushed her quickly toward the door. The poor girl is terrified and I think she will start crying any moment.

"Welcome home, Heidi" Demetri greeted her from behind us. They exchange a few comments about her fishing and finally enter the room

Then what terrified me the most. The screaming started; I put my hands in my ears and try to hide my head in my arms. All those live…

…………………**..**

Demetri remind them about not leaving until dark and hurried back to the dining section.

"Wait here; if you need anything just ask Giana, I'm just going to my room to get something, Ok? BRB"

I move to my room in human speed not wanting to see Bella's face or Edward's disappointment about my decisions.

How I wished to go with them, but if I do I will be putting all of them in danger. Aro would never let me go with a simple "_Well Aro I decided to go back with Carlisle, take care bye!"_

I sat on my bed thinking about it. _Sigh._ As much I hated the idea but it was safer, I'll stay here. Grabbing the keys for my red Ferrari 612 Scaglieti, we were four. It was getting dark so it was time to get them to the airport and said my bye-byes.

When I meet with them Edward was explaining the meaning of _La tua cantante._

_My cantante… how long has been._

"You said BRB what took you so long?"

"I'm sorry Alice; I could not decide which car to use"

"**Oh nice, so in which car we're going, because I was thinking about this yellow **___**Porsche**_**…"** **I giggle a little "that's nice but since I live in Italy I have fallen in love with Ferraris" ** "**Oh that's cool too!!"** "**Come on I will show you the way fallow me"** **We walk to the garage where all of our cars are. Hoping in my 612 Scaglieti, Edward and Bella go sit in the back and Alice is by my side in the passenger's seat "You know having a 4-seated Ferrari is like having a Harley with a car-seat" with that I start laughing really loud "You know you are funny I wish we have meet under better circumstances"** "**Yea that could have been great!!"** **Since Edward and Bella are a little busy with each other and I think she is kind of afraid to me I decided to start a conversation with Alice.** "**So Alice what's your story, how you meet Edward and I really want to know how your gift works since I miss most of the conversation"** **She started explaining all to me about her memory loss before been a vampire, how her gift guides her to meets Jasper and then the Cullen family. **

"I'm surprised Aro didn't tell you to copy Alice's gift" Edward said finally joining our conversation.

"You are right! I think he was considering numbers, I mean is better to have lots of gifted vampires that one with many gift. Beside that will make me very powerful, but more…weak"

"But aren't you a vampire, are not your kind supposed to be extremely strong" Bella said in a very sleepy voice, it obvious she is tired.

"That's true love, but my sister's gift has a small weakness"

"And what's that?" Alice is asking in a very impatient tone of voice, like at kid when you tell him you have a surprise for him.

"Since it required a lot of energy, I can sleep"

"What?!"

"How? You sure you are a vampire?"

I start laughing again, Man I love this little vamp!

Edward noticing I'm not able to speak decides to explain.

"Carlisle thinks it has to do with the resistant of her body. When humans are tired they feel sleepy because their bodies are asking for energy, to rest. And since she can use lots of gift her body eventually will ask for more energy and the simple way is to sleep"

"Wow Ed I'm surprised you sound just like Carlisle"

"That's why you have guards and everything?"

"That's right Bella, the less I fight the better"

"But you only sleep when you need to or whenever you want?" I see this have make Alice very curious.

"Well at first it was when I got really tired. But when there's a lot of time free it can be really boring so a good nap it's the perfect way to pass the time, but after doing that a lot I can sleep like a human, I also sleep during the nights. And I love it because it's make me feel so…human!"

"What Aro thinks about that? I mean he is your husband and that means he… you…you know" I can see Alice curios eyes with a hint of confusion. This is getting funnier!

After a few seconds laughing I answer her "We have different rooms"

"You don't sleep in the same room? But are you his wife his…mate?"

"Mate? Wife, legally speaking, yes. But mate? We have never have s…inti…eeeh…hmmm…we have never sleep together. Marcus and Caius are always teasing him about it, never when I'm around of course but Didyme and Athenodora always tell me"

"Ohh…that's…I don't know"

"But his is your husband are not you suppose to…" Bella is confuse too, and sleepy.

"Tell me Ella, what do you…?"

"I don't love him if that's what you want to know"

"Does he knows that"

"Yes, that's why he is always bringing me presents and stuffs"

"To force you to love him?" Bella is more awake, I'm surprised of her resistant.

"I doubt that, it must be to keep her happy because he only wants to use her gift" He is irritated anyone can see it.

"How can you know that Ed, maybe in his hard unbeaten heart there's a little space left for love" Alice is telling Edward in an innocent but mocking voice.

This is so funny this girl has made my day.

"You really love to laugh, you should come and live with us, don't worry we will get you a very cozy bed"

"You definitely should Sis, Carlisle and Esme would be very happy. And Rosalie she has a mate now his name is Emmet. You could meet Alice mate Jasper."

"The family has really growth since I left, huh? Hey we are in the airport."

"Hey! Don't change the subject, Come on Elly considered the possibilities. Forget about Aro and all of them jump in that plane with us!!"_ You have no idea how much I wish to do that Alice._

"I'm sorry guys I love to but I can't, and you have to go and buy the tickets!!"

I park the car and enter with them. They are lucky the next fly leave in an hour.

"So this is it, this is good bye; you are not coming with us?"

"Oh, Alice don't make it harder" I hug her after explaining her that it ok to touch me because I only copy the gift if I want to.

"I promise I'll visit and not in Caius way"

"Seriously Ella come with us" he is hugging me and tearless subs escape my lips followed by "I love you, my dear brother"

"I love you too, Sister"

"Bella it was nice meeting you, I want to hear everything about you, take care of him, he is an idiot but with a great heart, brother take care of her she is special because standing you it not easy and she even followed you all the way here…"

"Oh shut up!!" Hugging me again he kissed my forehead just like dad use to when we were kids, to give me support.

"I will miss you"

"Me too"

After exchanging emails and phone numbers and sending my regards to everyone back home I make my way back to Volterra.

**I apologized for the use of the book dialogs; I promise the following chapters will be better. Tell me what you think, reviews are always welcome!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimers: hmmmm I'm suppose to write here that Twilight don't belong to me so there you have it! Not mine…**

**I really don't like this chapter, it's boring. Heck! The whole story its lame ^^' but thanks to all of you reading it! I promise to make it better!**

**Chapter 5  
**

Edward, Alice and Bella must be on their way back; I'm also on my way but…to the Volturi castle.

It's getting late must humans must be in bed by now.

Approaching the main gate I'm greeted by three hysterical vampires Santiago, Felix and Demetri. Who else?

"Where on Earth have you been?"

"In Italy" I answer innocently

"Ha! Very funny"

"Now, Now no need to be sarcastic Felix." Turning to me "Master Aro is worried sick about you, Elly why are you so late" Santiago is trying to sound calm but I can feel the fear he is hiding, I can't blame them, if anything happens to Didyme, Athenodora or me… well, let said they will pay for the mess.

"You know it takes almost two hours to get to the airport and I wait until the plane left… then there's another two hours back…" I sound like a little girl caught getting a cookie before diner.

"If you drive at a normal human speed like 40 to 60 MPH, but that's not your speed limit…or is it Elly?" Felix is very close to my face, he is making fun of me treating me like a little kid, he do that a lot. It's fun to see a BIG man like him acting that way. "Oh I get it, you dint wanted to come back, let me tell you that I not paying-"

"Enough with that Felix! She is back and that's what matters, Come on let get you inside. Demetri can you take her car to the garage?"

"Sure!" turning to face us "good luck you might need it!"

•O•O•O•

"Elly! Finally you are here!"

"Didyme is ok, I can take care of myself, soooo where is…"

"Aro is in his chamber waiting for you or someone to tell him you're back" Athenodora appear out of nowhere and answer me. Gee! I'm gone for a few hours and I already created a chaos?

"Thanks, I better go now before something bad happens" that came out a little too dramatic.

Athenodora and Didyme are like sisters to me, is more familiar, Athenodora is like the mother and Didyme and me are the daughters. We do fight a lot like siblings, but in a good way. I love them but this entire dilemma it's getting on my nerve! Been the only vampire able to sleep sure has its problems, especially when you are the wife of the leader.

I knock on Aro's door.

"Come in"

"Aro…?" picking a little from the door.

"Dear come inside"

Shyly I enter the room closing the door behind me but standing there. He is looking at me I look at his eyes, red like blood eyes. How many lives have you…? This man scares me like you have no idea. Realizing I was not planning to speak any time soon he broke the silence.

"Where you planning to go with them… with him?" He is not accusing me, he is not angry either. He is curious…worried? I don't know.

"No" I said firmly

"Elizabeth" he sigh deeply "I might not be able to read your thoughts, however, I know you enough to see when you are lying to me." He's tone is the one of a loving father giving some advisees to his offspring "Please tell me the truth, my love" this one come out as a pleading.

"Yes… I did…"

He smiles his idiotic smile "You see, it is better if you tell me the truth. But unfortunately, is not possible for you to leave this place"

"Why not? The guard is free to go whenever they want, also, Carlisle and Eleazar left too, and nobody stopped them!" I'm really starting to get angry.

"But you are different my dear"

"Yes you are right. I'm one of the most valuable pieces of your stupid collection!" Acting this way is playing with fire, he never accepts this kind of disrespectful attitude towards him, and any vampire who intends to do this will meet his end.

Maybe he will grant me my wish…

"What make you think that? You are my wife! Not a piece of art!" His voice has change to a demanding tone, and then he liberates a light sigh, touching the bridge of his nose and calms again "My love, what it that you hate so much about this place?"

Again with the My Love thing! I can't take it he don't love me he just used me, he want my talent, my abilities for his own selfish reasons. Not Me…

"You tried to kill my brother, Aro. How could you?" Tearless subs are coming out of my mouth, and they are not helping.

"It was necessary, Elizabeth, for the good of our kind"

"Not it wasn't, is you and your stupid obsession with the laws!" I start to shout again not caring about the guard listening to us.

"ELIZABETH!" this is the first time he ever raised his voice like that to me "The secrecy of our kind is the main priority here, I won't let a single insignificant thing ruin everything I have built over the centuries, everything I have work on to protect us, me, you…"

I can't believe he said that. He is willing to do anything, destroy, kill or even hurt others for power. (A/N we all know what he did to Didyme and Marcus but let just pretend that never happens)

He is calm again. Seriously this guy must be bipolar. "You just don't see it, do you?"

In a matter of seconds he is in front of me. He took one of my arms and pushes me against his chest, slowly and in a kind of seductive way, he moves it down to my waist holding me in a tight grip. His other hand is gently caressing my cheek. Slowly he bent his head, immediately I knew what he wanted causing me to move my head to the other side. That dint stopped him, his start kissing all the way thru my ear whispering "My Elizabeth"

"Master" A voice came from behind the door, I think is Felix.

Not moving from our position only raising his head over mine, yes the man is really tall, he answer.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Master Caius request you presence in the study hall"

"I understand, I'm on my way"

"Yes, Master"

"I guess you should go and rest my dear, see you in the morning. I hope you sleep well" He gently palm my cheek in kiss it one more time and then leave. When he opens the door I saw Felix and Santiago.

"Do you guys know you are awesome?"

Dramatic sigh "yes, we know"

I can't help it but to laugh.

The thing with Felix and Santiago its simple, if you want to have a good time and laugh until you die (you get the point) go with Felix especially when he is with Demetri. But if you need to relax and just talk about things then Santiago is the man!

"We heard the conversation" Santiago started "Do you really want to go? Why? Don't you like been here? Don't you like us?"

"Come on guys is not you! Its…it's" I start waking in circles throwing my arms in the air as a sign of frustration "Is this place I'm tired of living this way. I can't go outside during the day; I can't stand the screaming of the people, gosh! I'm the only vegetarian here! And the worth is Aro never ending thirst for power. I want to go…been with my family…"

"But we are your family" On the contrary from what others think the Volturi really love each other. All of them in a way or other are really close. There's nothing more painful then seen one of their own in trouble. But the thirst for power and obsession with the laws (*caught**Aro*) blind them

"I know Santiago and I love you all too, but I want to be with my brother, with the family who shared my same feeding habits"

"I think I understand it must be great to have one of you relative alive…"

Now you see why Santiago it's the one for this kind of conversations? He is great!

"So you choose them over us, you don't love us anymore and now you want to leave us forever, huh?" Felix said doing a wonderful interpretation of a dramatic teenager, he have been around to many TV Dramas.

"Felix if I dint knew you, I could have believe that, but anyway stop that it's almost real" and I give him a little slam in the shoulders.

They start laughing, been mad at them won't help so I as well join them.

"Well boys, see ya tomorrow"

"Wait, we have to take you to your room remember"

Santiago and Felix stand at both side of the door like those English soldiers you see in movies.

"Isn't this job kind of boring?"

"Naaa, we don't mind besides, is not like we have anything better to do"

"That's better, see ya tomorrow"

"G' Night!" both said at unison

Even though we don't necessary have to bath or shower, I still do it, because I love the fragrance of all the body washers and creams, don't forget about the great sensation of the warm water when it touch our ice cold skin.

So I grab my HAPPY BUNNY pajamas, courtesy of Didyme, and go straight to my bathroom.

I was surprised to find the water tub full of rose petals and already with all my favorite fragrances, creating a wonderful and perfect relaxing atmosphere.

Only one person can be responsible for this, Aro, surprised? This must have been because he saw how mad I was.

I can't deny it; its feels really good…Wait! I still mad! Enough of this I'm going to bed!

I hid under the blanked, like I always do, and turn on my ZUNE (A/N yes a ZUNE, because everybody always use the iPod but I have a ZUNE and I love it! LOL) to listen to some music before I fall asleep…

**AroPoV**

I'm not even pass the door when I heard my beloved brother Caius, yelling at me.

"What was that? You just let them go just like that?"

"Brother please calm down" Marcus is trying to soothe him.

"Think about it Caius, if we destroyed just like that, there will be no more possibilities but if we keep them alive long enough a chance might come, and remember his sister is here"

Yes she is here and nothing will keep me away from her.

"Their bond is stronger than we imagined, is like if they were in love with each other" I give Marcus a puzzle look and he laugh "Not that way brother, its juts that they are too devote to each other, is beyond anything I have seen before, also the one between him and the human was very special" Marcus finish looking at the ceiling as if the answer was to be found up there.

"Dear brother I presume this is not the main reason to call us here, is it?"

"I believe Caius have something to informs, shall we"

"Yes I do indeed, rumors have come about a Russian coven gathering gifted vampires, and looking for talented humans. We don t know who or why it's doing this but I suggest we should be prepared for a possible attack"

"First of all Didyme and Athenodora won't be involve. What do you plan to do with Elizabeth; her gift can be very usef-"

"She won't fight!" I said cutting Marcus.

"Wise choice" He nod and smile, his question was a test. What make him think I would send her to fight?

"Tomorrow we will have a meeting to inform al the member of this house about this."

"Very well, I will go and inform them about tomorrow's meeting. Aro, Marcus. Excuse me" And he left the room leaving only Marcus and me.

Marcus sigh "Didyme said there's soothing she needs to ask me…Is there something bugging you Aro, you look…lost in thought, is everything all right?

I could have asked him thousand of things but there's one in specific "what is Elizabeth relation with… us?" He knows that by us I meant me.

"Us?" he chuckle "She have no intention to betray us…if that's what your are wandering " he is looking at me again "She doesn't hates you" relive run thru my body "However, she is…afraid of you"

I'm looking at him straight in the eyes "She is afraid of me?" WHY?

* * *

**Please reviews! Let me know what you think! Oh My Aro! Its 2:21 AM!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimers: My lack of originality denied me it help to create a new way of letting all of you know that Twilight don't belong to me**

**Thanks to all of you reading this!! That makes me happy!!! YAY!!! (Ok that came out a little weird…O.o)  
**

**APoV**

"Marcus, brother, why…would… she…ho-"

"Marcus!!" Didyme enter the room running in Marcus direction, of course he receive her with opens arms "I have been looking for you like crazy I need your opinion for the new curtains in our room, I don't know which color to choose and…" putting her hands in her mouth "Oh my! I'm so sorry, hoped I dint interrupted anything important"

"Do not worry little sister, we just finished"

Marcus takes her hand and gently move her to the door, when he is about to leave he turn and tell me "Give her time Aro, do not push her"

"Push who? Who is Aro planning to push?" Didyme asked confused to her husband giving him little pats in his chest asking for his attention. His started to laugh "Nothing serious my love, I will explain later. Now lest go to our room, shall we"

After those two retrieved to their room to… I seriously do not care but the bad part is that I will know everything about it later, I mean, she is my innocent cute little sister, well she is not so innocent anymore….on the way to my chambers I used other direction the one that lead me to _her_ room…

In front of her door stand Santiago and Felix, Chatting.

"Master" Both bow acknowledging my presence.

I nod "Is she…asleep?" the mere idea of a vampire sleeping is… strange an enigma, one of the many she held's that attract me to her.

"She went to sleep just a few minutes ago, but knowing her, she must be in deep slumber" Santiago explained me.

"Thank you Santiago, I just want to see her"

When I open the door, I cannot see you but I know you sleep under the sheets. That scene it's really funny. You are adorable as a little child, filled with a hidden innocent that I cannot comprehend.

If only you knew the effect you have in me…

I remove the sheets from you head slowly, enjoying every second of your exquisites features. Why is that this are the only moments when can be _this_ close? Carefully I caress your hear trying to be very quiet wile I place myself by your side. I do not want my angel to wake up. Angel…yes an angel…_my _angel…_mine_.

But your heart has never been mine…

You held mine from the first day I saw you when you enter thru that door with Carlisle who came to pay me a visit. You were holding your brother hand, you were in pain, he was been the protective older brother, I have never seen such eyes with so much beauty but hidden behind a curtain of sadness. You captivated me instantly and you did not even noticed, since that day I wanted to protect you to take care of you…hold you in my arms and cure that pain, liberate you from that suffering caused by a…man! A_ human_ man!...the little piece of information I know from your brother's mind.

You went back with Carlisle and I never saw you. Thankfully after a few years you came with an awful petition none other than your death! I will never give you that, nothing that makes you leave my side…

But my flower is sad, alone in a dark corner…I will grant your heart desires…

With a final kiss in your forehead I return to my chambers.

_Songni d'oro mio angelo bello… __(__**A/N is that how you spell it**__?)_

•o•O•o•

_Next morning… _

**EllaPoV**

Oh My God!! The freaking sun won't let me sleep is directly in my face!! Wait…was not my blanket covering my face?...hmmm weird.

I don't feel like wearing a dress today so I put on a skinny jeans and a long sleeve read shirt which have a funny picture of a cute tree asking a piece of paper if it was his mother. **(A/N I brought that shirt today, I think is cute ^^) ** That's what you get when you go shopping with Felix and Didyme on the same day. Let see the shoes, should I wear my Vans or one from my huge collection of Converse in every single color knows to men…black converse!

I could spend the whole day in my room reading, drawing or painting with some music really loud to get me hyper, not that I need much to get hyper but still, but I need to get out once in a while.

------------

"Buenos días, Santiago!" (_**Good morning**_) I greet him in his native language Spanish.

"Buenos días, pero un poco mas y serán buenas tardes, ¿durmió bien?"(_**Good morning, but a little more and it would be good afternoon, did you sleep well?**_)

"Si, pero el sol me daba directo en la cara y eso fue lo que me despertó, but what time is it?" (_**Yes, but the sun hit me directly in my face and that's why I woke up)**_

"It's almost noon, Elly. Come on the masters are having a reunion and they want everyone there."

"After what happens yesterday I don't feel like looking at his face"

"Then just ignore him, but we have to be there too. Felix already joined them"

"But he is difficult to ignore, you know how he is! With all his energy and cheerful personality" I feel like at little kid begging his mother to stay home and miss school.

He start to laugh because he knows what I mean "Come on your little brad!" he drag me by force to the throne room.

When we enter the room I saw every single member of this house, except for the poor humans working here, it was like they were waiting for us.

Aro stand from his throne extending his hand to me, Santiago push me from behind, meaning that I should join him at his side just like Athenodora and Didyme did with their respective husbands.

I give him my hand without looking at his face. He helps me up the two steps, something meaningless but is a way to show his manners, to show that he is a gentleman. I took my place behind his throne Didyme and Athenodora, (why they have such longs names? I'll ask them someday) smiled to me and I return it. Renata is behind us, she is so quiet that sometimes I forget about her. When I saw her I instantly look for Felix, he is looking at our direction trying, desperate, to find Renata. The big-teddy-bear-guy has it bad for her and according to Chelsea, it has been for centuries, sadly he is too much of a coward to confess.

They might be I very cute couple.

I start giggling at the idea, but I stopped when Athenodora give me the have-you-gone-insane kind of look, it's because she don't know why I'm laughing if she knew she would be rolling in the floor with me.

Aro cleans his throat to grab everyone attention

"Dear ones, I have gather all of you here to bring you an announcement, we have been informed about a coven with talented members and we assumed they are planning to attack us, but do not fear we are not expecting them anytime soon. We are not trying to alarm you, we just want you to be on alert, anything out of the ordinary please inform us immediately. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes master!"

"If no one have questions of any kind you are all dismiss" with those small words Caius finished the meeting. The smallest meeting from my life.

Since everything is clear and I still mad at Aro, I decide to go to straight to my room, but Aro stopped me grabbing my wrist.

"I am going to give you something, something you have been wanting for a little while but not now" He is smiling like always, seriously do I need to say it? But there's something strange about his smile. Is not his oh-I'm-so-happy smile. "Meet me in a few hours in-"

"Brother?" Didyme is looking at Aro, she release Marcus hand, touching Aro's shoulder she asked "What are you planning to do?" She is scared. That's when it hits me. We are in the throne room, the same room where, the gods know, many vampires and human lost their lives. Also the same room used to enforce the law. To punish those ignorant enough who dare challenge the Volturi.

I lock my eyes with him in horror. His smile disappears from his face. I knew I did wrong on questioning his decision. I knew this day will come, but not so soon, not in front of them, maybe somewhere more private… just… not this way! Not now…

When I remove my hand from Aro's Santiago placed himself in front of me, shielding me with his body.

"Master" he began, respect never leaving his voice "I'm sure what happen can be fixed, whatever she did she didn't do it in purpose"

"Aro, please tell me you are not planning to…"

"Athenodora" Caius call his wife in a very tender and loving way "I think you are misjudging his intensions, please calm down"

"But Caius dear husband look!!"

"Brother, please tell me what is going on"

"Sweet Didyme please rest assure Aro have no bad intentions"

She is looking at her husband but the fear has no disappear from her face "Is that true?"

"Wait" Aro exchange looks between Athenodora, Didyme, Santiago and finally me "All of you thought I was planning to kill her?" His eyes are wide with surprise.

"Those are not your intensions, Master?" Santiago asked still in front of me.

"Of course not! How can I think about that?! What give you the idea of…why did you all…" tracing the bridge of his nose he liberates a sight of frustration.

Everybody let go a heavy sigh of relief. My knees suddenly feel extremely heavy making me drop to the floor. I have never been more terrified in my entire life.

_Is not that what I wanted…?_

Everyone stand around me with some 'are you ok' and 'what happen' and so on.

The firs I noticed was Aro he kneeled by my side, with fear and some embarrassment I drop my gaze to the floor. Lovingly he takes my chins between his thumb and index finger raising my face with so much care. Is incredibly how someone with such a gently touch can be so deadly. With a tender whisper he asked me "Do you seriously though I was planning to… kill you?

The only thing I'm able to do is to nod really slow "U-huh"

An unsuspected wave of happiness fills the moment, no doubt Didyme, just in time it really helped me.

"Come on sweetie, stand up" Athenodora helped me get up.

"You have to weeks" Aro said not moving from his current position in a weird tone, as if he wasn't happy about what was he saying.

Two weeks!? If he telling me that he is giving me only two weeks, do I have only two weeks left. But he said he won't kill me. Ok I'm really getting paranoid!!

"Two…two… weeks? For what?" I asked him afraid of his answer.

"To go and visit your family" This is strange he's not smiling. He is not happy about me leaving. Why would he…

"You are giving me two weeks to visit my family?" I can't believe it, I can go!!! …well at least for a few days. But who cares I'm going!!!

Happiness overfilled me and not thanks to Didyme this time, it was because I was truly happy.

"Are not your exited, Elly? This is what you wanted" Didyme said while holding my hands in hers. I want to answer her, I really do but I'm too excited to move! "Oh. My. Dear. Zeus! Athena I think she went to her happy place, she is not responding me!"

"Hurry Didy! Get a bat, we should hit her!"

"Wo wo wo, stop! I'm wide awake! No one is going to hit me with a bat!" Didyme was already with the bat in her delicate hands, where she gets it? No idea… But Jane's innocent smile give me a little clue, this girl can hide so many painful things under her long cloak…

"I'm alive as a vampire can be thank you. That means no bat Didy!"

"Awww you party popper, you ruin my fun!" gesturing to Jane, returning her the bat "There you go Jane dear, but keep it near. Hey that rimes!"

"Didyme please you are not a child" Marcus is doing a poor attempt of scolding his wife because his is trying to hide his laughter. In fact the three of them are, even Caius who rarely smile. We were too busy arguing that we completely forgot about our husbands, we just give them a little entertainment. When they saw our faces was when they really start laughing.

As much as I hate to admit, I'm really grateful to Aro. This is not a really good time to let a gifted vampire go but he's giving me the chance, maybe Alice was right he really have a little room for love and concerns in his unbeaten heart

"Aro, Thank you, Thank you!! I could kis- kill a bear! Yeah a bear all this excitement made me really thirsty!" I almost said I could kiss Aro? Ok is official I finally lost it!

"Nothing delights me the most than see your beautiful smiling face, my darling. Ah! There is something I must tell you. Since I am afraid of letting you go alone I decide Santiago should accompany you, I would love to go with you but sadly, I think that is not the best idea. Santiago, do you accept?" he gives him a hopeful look.

Why? I'm not a little girl, I won't get lost or hurt…I think. Anyways I have to be obedient or he might change his mind.

"Of course master, nothing will make my happier than serving you in any way possible" that was his reply, I should expect nothing more form him. He is always so obedient and loyal.

I don't know why but suddenly biting my nails look quite interesting, something I do when I'm too happy but can't scream or when I'm really nervous…right now? A combination of both. I'm happy, yes I'm, after all this years been able to finally seen my family feels great, the bad part? Santiago is coming too, and he is not vegetarian, this can be bad…

"Is everything all right with you, my dear? Oh I see you are worried about Santiago's feeding habits, am I right?"

"Umm...yes, is because there's this treat Carlisle made with a tribe long ago and well, you see, their descendants might still alive soo..."

"Do not worry my precious Elizabeth that is the reason why I sending Santiago with you, he will be really careful, I recommend you to explain everything to him. Are you comfortable with that?"

"Is ok with me" to show him my gratitude I give him a sincere huge smile, him seems to enjoy it because he return me an even wider smile. Are we having a smiling contest or what?

"When we are leaving?" Santiago asked the question I should have asked before, taking Aro by surprise.

"I believe the sooner, the better. Don't you agree? How about tomorrow?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" I'm jumping like a little girl in the middle of the salon.

"Santiago I entrust her to you. Please…protect her with your life"

"With my life Master"

"Come on, come on! We have to go and pack Elly"

Before I'm able to say anything else Athena and Didyme took me to my room.

After spending almost all the afternoon arguing with Didyme about my clothe and how many bags I should take with me, not to mention all the pervert jokes Felix crack about my underwear or making fun of my bras because according to him they are too big to fit me (we kick him out of the room after all that) we finished. All thanks to Athenodora, always to my rescue, I was able to take only one baggage with all my clothe, mostly jeans and shirts, and one hand bag with my laptop (hey I live in the 21th century I can't live without technology)Zune, cell phone, money and other first handed things.

Aro decided we should go during the night also he wanted us to take the private jet but after convincing Didyme to convince Marcus to convinced Aro we were able to go in a commercial fly, nothing save us from going in first class.

Before the time of my departure I call Alice.

_~ Flashback ~_

_"Hey Alic-"_

_"Oh Elly I saw it, I saw it!! You're coming your coming!! Don't worry Edward and the rest don't know a thing. Lest keep it secret I know you want to give him the surprise, right? Of course you do!"_

_"Eeee yeah. That's what I wanted to tell you and-"_

_"Jasper and I will pick you up at the airport. Don't worry everything is set up; also don't worry about your friend If you explain everything to him things will go perfect, Ok? Bye!"_

_"Ok, by-" She hang up on me?_

_~ End of flashback ~_

At the airport…

"People we are only leaving for two weeks, is not like we won't see each other again" I keep telling them trying desperate to hide my urge to laugh. They are all wishing me good luck and a save trip like those sentimental family movies.

"Take care, Ok?" Athena kisses both my cheeks in a motherly way.

"You must bring me something, you heard me?" Didyme give me her most menacing look.

"Stay away from hot boys. Just make sure not to tell them your breast size becau-"

"Felix!!" Everybody shoot at him.

"Is not master Aro coming too?" Santiago asked Didyme

"No he didn't want to come, something about not wanting to see her leav-"

"He just have too much research to do, you know, about that Russian coven and all that. Anyways he send his greetings to Carlisle" Didyme give Marcus a what-are-you-talking-about kind of look, after all he interrupted her. I can always read their thought but if there's a mind I don't want to invaded are the one of those two, I'm not really interested to find out what they do in their quality time together and beside I'm really lazy with my mind reading abilities. I'm curious, but not as much as Aro.

-Plane with destination to United State will-

"Have fun Elizabeth you too Santiago" I can hear them from the distance

"Remember what I told ya about hot guys they only want to-"

"Felix!!" man he never learn!

------O------

The trip was calm. Actually I don't know how it went I sleep most of the time, but that was what Santiago told me.

___At the waiting gates was Alice. Jumping like two idiots we run thru each other in a huge hug. I feel sorry for Santiago he was caring my _baggages. She introduces us to her husband/mate Jasper his gift is interesting…and fun!

When we arrive at the house it feels great, all the homely smell, now I really understood what people meant with "_Home sweet Home_" The only one home by the time was Esme.

"Esme, oooohhhh Esme!!! I have something to show you!"

"Alice calm down there's no need to- Oh my, it can't be! Elizabeth, sweetie!!" She hugs me in that famous hug of her that I have missed so mush. I remember how many times that same hug prevent me from doing awful things. "Just wait until Carlisle sees you! You know what I'm going to call him right now and tell him to come sooner, excuse me" She went to the phone

"Jazz why don't you go and call Edward tell him to bring Bella too. Rose and Emmet are on their way. In the meanwhile I'll show where you are going to sleep" As realizing she forgot something important "Where's Santiago?"

"Maybe he is feeding"

"Wait…let me see…Yes! He is, wow he went really far! Oh! Rose is here!"

"Rose!" I run in her direction "Elizabeth!!I never expected to see you here!!" We hug; this family really loves to hug! "Elly this is Emmet my mate"

"Hey, so you are the famous Elizabeth I'm glad to meet you" and there's another hug, I don't know why but his guy remind me of Felix.

"Yes, and you are…HUGE, what king of blood you drink!!!"

He starts laughing "only five minutes knowing you and I can say you are nothing like your brother, he is really serous most of the time!"

After making a few jokes about Edward seriousness, Santiago returns and once again I explained why he came too.

"Esme! I'm here what's going on? I came as faster I could!" A very exasperated Carlisle enters thru the door.

"Hellooo daddy!!" I start screaming like a school girl. I used to call him father, dad and sometimes daddy.

"This is the most beautiful surprise I have ever had!" Carlisle is the most gently and kind vampire I know the prefect father figure in any family. His worlds mean a lot to me. "How long has it been since you left…let's forget about that and focus on this, you are here! Edward told me…oh forget it! For how long are you staying?" Hi have his arms in my shoulders giving me the look of a proud father seeing his daughter for the first time in years all grownup and mature.

"Only for two weeks-"

"And they are going to be the best two weeks of her life!!" Alice announced jumping from where she was to us. "Edward is here!!... with Bella!"

He dint finish opening the door when I jump on him, he hold the door mark to stay still. "I knew you'll come but I was not expecting you so soon, anyway it's great to have you here Sis" he kisses my forehead and gives me another hug which would have lasted forever if we were not interrupted by Alice.

"Um Ed, Elly I think Bella wants to come in"

That night was really fun we all have a great time. Emmet keep making fun of me because I can sleep, something about been under shape or so. They all accept Santiago presence without problem. I still don't get why but whenever a comment about the Volturi, especially the mention of Aro, came out Jasper would give me a strange look. It was getting really late so Edward took Bella to her house, while he was there, Alice told me she Rosalie, Bella and me will go to the mall together, and by the expression in Rosalie face I knew that a long day await us…

Everyone retired to their own business giving me space to set down, Santiago stay in the leaving room talking with Esme and Carlisle.

I dint sleep that night, Edward came back and we lay in my cozy bed, like Alice promises it would be, jut talking about so many thing! Oh how much have miss this, him, them!

_The Mall day!!..._

And I thought I loved to shop! Alice have a least three bag from every store we have enter! I just brought a few thing for me, I still need to get something for everyone back at home…I mean Volterra! And I brought a few thing for Santiago who is…somewhere around the mall, he is watching me from the shadows…or so he said, he watch too many spies movies.

"Alice can we rest a little, I'm getting tired"

"Come on Bella, there's another 20 stores we need to go!"

"Why we brought the human again?"

"Rose please, don't start with that"

"Alice why don't you go with Rose, I'll stay here with Bella ok?"

"Uh, sure! Thanks Elly, let's go Rose!" And there she goes!!

"You really are strong Bella must people will freeze hanging out with a bunch of vampires" My personal mission in this two weeks? Make friend with my brother's girlfriend, never an easy task!

"So you are Edward's biological sister? He never told me about you, then again, he haven't told me much about his real family"

"Then just ask me anything I'll tell you, he will never know" I give her my most friendly smile, she give me hers. Our thought are completely save no one can enter her mind…and neither mine!

"I want to know…" she began really slowly a sign of insecurity "why Edward was so upset when he find out you went to Volterra… to die"

I let out a pathetic chuckle "You are telling me you want to know why I asked the Volturi to kill me? That's it? Ok, I'll tell ya."

**____________**

**Kind of long and boring don't you think not to mention Aro was quite pathetic ^^'. Love it, hate it let me know, please review! All of you in alert/favorite that's makes me happy but I want to hear from you!! And if you notice I'm not focusing mush in the Cullen the story will be more Aro/Elizabeth and the Volturi, I love them! Please review, review, and review! _NO FLAMES!!!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Declaimers: I don't own twilight but I do own the notebook, pencil and Laptop in which I wrote this.**

**First, The reason why I update so late is at the end. Second, this chapter is kind of boring nothing exciting happens, is Elizabeth story , so I'm warning you! ^^'**

**I was listening to the song **_**Memories**_** from the wonderful band Within Temptation and I was thinking "Wow, is perfect for this chapter!" so if you have time I recommend it to hear it is really beautiful! On with the story!**

**(**_**Italic **_**are flash backs in a third PoV)**

We sat in front of a water fountain, the mall was almost empty I could hear the echo of our own voices. Only some people passing, they give us strange glances, other men wink at us. _Idiots, if only they knew what I am…(_A/N this one is not flash back!)

Alice non Rosalie were anywhere to be found. I was accompany Bella, my brother's girlfriend. I never thought in my whole life those three worlds could be together, but here she is, sat next to me, the living prove that it was possible. And she wanted to know things about Edward past and family, my past and my family…

"How much have he told you?" I was really curious, has he been avoiding any memory from me so badly? I never thought my absent could hurt him so much. Forgive me but you know why I did it…

She seem to be thinking about it before answer "the only things I know is how his parents died, their names and how Carlisle transformed him, but whenever I asked him for more he just said 'its been so long I forgot' or he quickly change the subject. What hurt me the most was the expression in his face when Aro told him about your…little wish."

"You want to know why it hurt him so much right?"

"Yes, you can said that"

Here I'm bringing that up, something that cause my family so much pain, something I have craved to forget but I know, deep inside, I will never be able to…no matter how much I wished for.

I put my hands on my lap and start playing with them as if they were drums, then I bit my lip, I really dint know where, or how, to start. Should I tell this to a…human?. I pull my legs up circling my arms around them and resting my head on my knees. I can be really childish sometimes.

"I guess you discover how possessive can he be when it comes to someone he love" I looked at her, her answer was a small nod, not looking at me just staring at the empty long hall. "I was not exception, I cant blame him, we have been together all our lives. We did everything together since we were kids, sometimes we where so involve in each other that we forget about the other kids. Whenever there was a bully or a pervert he was there to protected me" I started laughing as I remember that, those perfect days when our only worry was a broken toy " With a single look we understood each other like we could read our minds, and now I think it was possible. But little did we know that was about to end, the influenza spread violently taking all those lives."

After dad died mom wanted us to escape to a safe city, someplace where we could hide from that plague…it was too late she and Edward fell ill, I did escape. About a month later mom died but I resive no news about Edward. I spend four years thinking he was dead, But my sad tears were replaced but more happy ones the day I married the only man I have ever loved. He was the perfect man, perfect husband, perfect father." a sad smile crossed my face when I thought about it, I noticed Bella's gaze on me, now I was the one looking at the empty hall, "I was a mother and… like Esme, my baby died his heart was too weak… I named him Anthony, because he looked like Edward with his, and my mother unusual hair color. I have dad's" I told her taking a small lock of my hair in my hands.

Andrew, my husband was in the hospital, he have an accident at work. One day on my way back home from my daily visit to the hospital I was attacked by some men they almost killed me, then, as if it where a dream I felt a familiar voice, Edward's. He took me to Carlisle…

I heard them talking about transforming me and all that, Edward finally agree. After Carlisle bit me, Edward refused to leave my side during the days of my transformation, he wanted to be with me at any cost. At times there was Edward with his hand in one of mine, Carlisle with my other hand and Esme stroking smoothly my hear like a loving mother would do, she whispered "is ok everything will be fine, hold for a little more' Carlisle too, he told me 'Its almost over be strong, this will pass' but Edward only spoke whenever I scream 'I'm sorry Sister, I'm sorry'. His last word keep dancing in my mind 'I fail to protected you, is all my fault, please forgive me'.

I have never blame him… I have never blame you…" Those last words where more for me than for her.

After I woke up Carlisle explained me everything, what I have become and why. But I refused to believe him, I thought I was dreaming after all everything felt so unreal like a dream. I decided to "play along" that "vampire-mystical-creature-game" because I refused to believe him, for me I was trapped in a dream and I would wake up at any moment. "

One afternoon while Carlisle and Edward planed were we should go, because we needed to move, I went for a walk in a forest near to the city, I was instantly attracted by the most sweetest essence I have ever felt. I followed the source of the smell, I was really surprised to see it came form my house. I was inside before realizing, I followed the delicious smell all the way thru the stairs... There was Andrew, my beloved husband, sat in our bed, the only bed I have ever shared with a man. His back facing me, I could hear his sobs…even his fallen tears when they hit the object he was holding, it was a picture of the three of us. A sleeping Anthony in my arms and his arms around me. A huge smile in both of our faces. I wanted to hug him, to consoled him…but must of everything I wanted to wake up from that stupid dream!" my voice started to grow higher, taking Bella by surprise causing her to jump and almost fell of, I just ignore her and continued talking "I wanted it to be a dream, and that when I woke up I would be in his arm…secured by his words…but what happened was far from that…"

As realizing there was someone behind him he turn around, his eyes wide with surprise when he saw me, but they showed so mush sorrow, he was completely alone and it was my fault… He whispered my name '_Elizabeth_' in such a broken dead voice.

At exactly the same moment when he did that, the wing blew thru the open window taking his delicious aroma in my direction. I black out…"

I realized I wasn't talking "After a few minutes I was tacked back to my senses by his last word _"Why" _only three letters, only one words and it held so much power…

I was in the bed his body resting on my lap, his blood resting on my hands on my clothe, but must importantly…inside me! I drunk his blood! I KILED HIM! I killed my husband…I killed him…

I cradled him in my arms, hiding my head in his hair, and I started to scream the pain I felt have no comparison, not even when I was transforming…

Edward and Carlisle burst thru the door, compassion in Carlisle eyes. He tried to remove Andrew from my arms but I hold him tighter I dint wanted to let go of him, I was screaming all the time. Not even our venom could caused me that agonizing effect. Carlisle hugged me as a attempt to consoled me "calm down, calm down. Take it ease…"

I only answered, like a mantra 'I killed him, I killed him, I killed him'. That was when I finally realized I was in no dream, that everything was real…too real…" I saw Bella's face getting paler, Edward will kill me if something happens to her "Bella? Are you ok? Do you want me to stop here?" she composed her self a little and answered "No…Go on, I'll be fine"

They took me to the house where I run directly in Esme arms, she dint asked my why I was like that she juts sat in the sofa with my head in her lap caressing my hair, while I did the closest thing we do to cry…

After a few minutes I realized Carlisle and Edward were gone I was only with Esme.

'Esme where did Carlisle and Edward go?' I asked her 'Elizabeth… try to listen to me what I'm going to tell you wont be easy for you…but they went to your house-' before she finished I was already running out side the house" With every word coming from my mouth I felt the memories becoming more and more real…

_She fallowed the smell of her brother but found the smell of burning woods instead. "NO! What are you doing? STOP!" Edward and Carlisle both turn to look at her. They stand in front of the burning house._

_The horror in her face is obvious "NO!" she run in the direction of the fire but Edward stopped her "Sister please calm down, we needed to burn it is the only way" his words are smooth full of concern but she wont listen "But he _is_ in there! _My_ Andrew _is_ inside the house!" Her eye are only in the flames not caring about the others._

"_Elizabeth" Carlisle take her face in both hands " Hi is dead, we know is hard for you. But you have to accept that he wont come back" his sweet voice show so much care "understand we cant leave his…bo- we cant leave him like that we need to erase every evidence, the easiest way was to make it look like he died" he is afraid to used those word afraid to brake her even more "in a fire"._

_Her brother hold her tighter, his arms constricted around her body like a boa. She is helpless, just watching how the house slowly burn. How all those beautiful memories are tuning into ashes. "Let me join him! Let me go with him!" She screams while she desperately try to liberate her self from her brother arms._

"_Please Edward let me go! I cant live without him! I refuse to walk in this land knowing he wont be by my side!" She beg her brother over and over the same, but he wont do it, non him or Carlisle would. Elizabeth finally give up realizing she wont be able to join him any time soon. She just look the house or what used to be her house, now only a pile of ashes, every trace of her lover gone. "Elizabeth?" Carlisle asked. Any sign of emotion gone from her face "Lest go home, Esme might be worried" she said in the same emotionless tone. They returned to the house, holding her brother hand like little kids searching for each other company. _

I wanted to find a way to live without him but it was so hard.

We stayed I few more days after the…accident, while Carlisle made plans to visit the Denali coven. That's when I discovered I could sleep since it has been days since I last feed, because I refused to, I was extremely weak. Esme found me sleeping in the leaving room, she though I was dead or so" I started laughing when I remember Esme's horror expression when she saw me for the first time sleeping. Bella must be thinking I'm bipolar. First mad and now laughing? I must look like Aro, speaking of Aro, I wander how is he, he haven't even called and…Wait a minute? Why I'm I so worried about him, why all of sudden I started to think about him! Urgh! I have been away from home too long…wait! I'm home! Ok what is going on with me! Thanks god I'm able to think really fast and Bella dint even noticed my little internal argument.

"Don't worry Bella, technically the scarier parts is over, but here is the answer to you question. Edward thinks is his fault. He believe, since it was his decision to transform me, he is responsible for my husband death and also because he wasn't able to stop me."

"He blames him self…" her voice no more than a soft whisper, like finding the last clue that lead you to the wonderful treasure. In her voice you can feel the love she have for him. She really care about Edward. "So after that you went to the Volturi?" after a few minutes in silent she asked.

"Not exactly…I didn't know about them back then. You see…- You want me to continue?" I raised one of my eyebrows waiting for her to say 'no', but a big part of me wanted her to say 'yes'. For my surprise she said 'yes' and I found my self telling her the rest of the story.

"Carlisle was really curious about my ability to sleep so with more reason he took us to Alaska, we met a few nomads on our way there, he wanted Eleazar opinion about me. He discover my gift and helped me to control it. The only gifted vampire by that time beside him and Kate was Edward so I practice with him, he was pretty disappointed when he stopped reading my mind" I heard Bella's chuckle "He was quite annoyed because he couldn't read mine either" we both laugh at that.

"Where was I… Oh right! After the Denali's we visited many others of Carlisle friends. I think he took us in that trip to help me forget, to keep my mind occupied. I grow really attached to him. He was more than a father…"

Before we reached Volterra Carlisle warned us about Aro obsession with gifted vampires. He also told us about the Volturi role in our world…

Santiago and Afton greet us, Santiago in particular was really friendly. I must say we have been really good friends ever since that day."

When we meet the ancients, Aro thought Edward and me were mates, that was so funny. But Carlisle told him we were siblings that's why we stayed in the same room after all I was the only one using the bed. Besides for some strange reason Edward dint wanted me alone, 'to many unmated males' he said" I tried to imitated his angry voice. "Anyways…we spend in Volterra like two weeks and I feel good there thanks to Didyme, I love her gift. Edward tried to keep me away from Aro and Chelsea, Gosh he is such an overprotective fool!"

After Italy we stayed a few years in Rochester where we meet Rosalie and we become pretty good friends. I thought I was finally happy but no, everything was fake I was getting tired of pretending to be happy like nothing has happened. I was tired to see the guilt in Edward eyes whenever he looked at me, I was tired to pretend I could live without my Andrew. So one day when I was alone I did the must coward thing, I wrote a note 'Don't Look For Me' and I went to Volterra."

_In front of the majestic wall of the intimidating castle stand Elizabeth, her beautiful ivory dress soaking wet with the afternoon rain. "Is this the only way?" She thinks. '"You there!" a curious female voice call from inside. She remember that vampire girl a beautiful face like that is too hard to forget. "Are not you Carlisle's daughter?" the beautiful vampire is Heidi and she seem to recognize her. 'What's this?" another female vampire appears from behind Heidi, Chelsea. Elizabeth wont forget about that one in particular because her brother dint want her with her. His reasons till oblivious to her. _

"_What are you doing here?" the first beautiful vampire asked "I need to speak with the ancients" Elizabeth manage to answer trying desperately to make her words audible. "Well, master Aro will be delighted to receive you" Chelsea tell her, shooting a suspicious look and smile to Heidi, she answer her the same way. "May I ask why do you wish to see the masters?" Heidi asked her not trying to be rude just sincere curiosity. "I did…something… and I wish to live no more" she might brake in endlessly subs if she's not able to hold the memories…_

_Once again the two beautiful vampires exchange looks but not the smirking once from before. _

"_How old are you?" one more time Heidi asked her "twenty-one physically…but I have been a vampire for twelve years" Chelsea place one of her hands in her face "My dear child… you are so young…A child in so many ways like a human also like a vampire. There's no way you can be tired of you existence" she liberated a resignation sight when she saw Elizabeth expression "Come lets get you inside, we don't want your dress to ruin"_

Aro refused to kill me and so did Marcus and Caius. I begged them so many times, I even asked them on my knees but I received the same answer all the time. So he offered me a place with them. Resigned I accepted. I was not I guard exactly, but not a leader either just…one more member of their house. Aro made sure I get everything I wanted. He gives me the simplest insignificant thing I ask for_, he _gave me all. He brings me, almost every day, Gardenias…** (A/N in the language of flowers the gardenia means "I love you in secret" but she is too **_**blind**_** to get it)**

One day while I was outside painting with Marcus, Aro came with Chelsea and Didyme he showed me the must gorgeous but simplest wedding ring I have ever seen. He asked me to marry him, what other option did I had, Didyme and Chelsea using their powers on me at the same time, I was leaving in his house and I was grateful to him, but at the same time afraid, I know he chose to keep me for my abilities. But there was no other place for me to go so I accepted his proposal. The funny part was Santiago he ignored me for months after I agreed on marry Aro, I still don't know why…

I married him and here I am… that's my story, lovely don't you think, I should make a movie! It will be boring as hell but who cares!"

"I don't think it would be boring at all, I will watch it!" Bella said in a cheerful tone. At least she dint faint.

"Thanks Bella. By the way is there a flower shop near this place?"

"Yes! There's one inside the mall. Come I'll take you "

We meet Rosalie and Alice in the flower shop. Rosalie know why I was there and Alice I imagine she saw why because she acted like it was normal. I brought what you could consider the weirdest, no actually the ugliest bouquet. It consisted of three different flowers, chosen carefully for their meanings, pink Carnations (I will never forget), Heliotrope(Eternal love) and finally _his _favorites Forget-me-not (True love, hope, memories) each one of them reflecting a small part of my feelings, but when you put them together in a bouquet they turn into my heart. Cheesy? I know but it's the best way to put it!

I called Santiago on his phone, because seriously where the hell is he! Flirting with some pretty girls? No, he is not Felix. In a prank shop? No, that's Demetri's. In Games Stop? Oh! Wait! that's me…and my little companion Alec. Or in my others sanctuaries Borders and Barnes & Noble.

"Santiago! Where are you! We have to go!"

"I'm in Borders" Bingo!

"Well if you don't wish to go back to the house running you better be in the car in less than five minutes"

I should give him some credit, he is really obedient and fast. When we made it to Rosalie's BMW he was already there waiting for us.

"What with the flowers?" he asked me pointing to them.

"I wont tell you" I answered like a 3-years-old. He laugh and turned to look outside.

When we made it to the house Esme looked like she needed some girl time, we leave alone with all the boys. Each one of them run to meet their respective girls.

"Bella" Edward kissed her lightly on her lips, the girl looked like she would faint…again! "My sister dint perverted you, right?" all the other laugh at his little comment.

"What! What is wrong with you? You are the pervert!" Emmet laugh was the loudest

"C'mon cant you- you brought flowers…I suppose is obvious its been so long." Is incredibly the waythe atmosphere changed. "you want to go alone or want me to go with you?"

"No, you stay here, I'll go alone" I keep my eyes on the flowers.

"Mistress…you are not going alone-"

"Is ok Santiago I will be fine" I raised my hand to stop him.

When we moved here for the first time Carlisle built something similar to a stone tablet in the memories of my husband and my child. I used to bring them fresh flowers daily and almost always Edward came with me. The message carved in the stone was really short but full of meanings I least for me.

In the memories of:

Andrew Johnson & Anthony Johnson

_**This is not a farewell **_

"We dint have time to say good bye and I miss you so much. Forgive for no been able to come sooner. All my memories keep you near. In silent nights I imagine you are by my side. But my memories are fading, you are turning in a human memory something that will disappear…completely! and that's why I'm afraid, I don't want to forget either of you! If only you could give me a sign to let me know you forgive me, to let me know you are ok wherever you are…I love you my dear husband forever and a day…"

I placed the flowers and stayed there a few minutes just looking at the craved stone, is really beautiful. I think I was there for a least and hour when my senses started to feel an awful smell like a gigantic wet dog who hadn't taken a bath in years! Urgh! Is disgusting and its getting stronger, what the heck could it be? I heard the crack of wooden sticks, I turned my gaze in that direction and I saw I huge shadows almost taller than horses. The shadows started to move and I was petrified with what I saw. Three gigantic wolfs walking slowly in my direction they stopped like 40-45 feet away from me.

The one in the front was the biggest and his fur was shaggier than the others with a reddish-brown color. He bent his head and started running in my direction the others two following him. They where getting closer when I heard Santiago screaming in horror

"ELIZABETH!"

* * *

**Wow is longer! I told ya! Nothing exciting in this chapter. Quite boring I know, but I'll really appreciate some reviews, thank you for all of you who did it! **

MY EXCUSES!

1. Huge, massive, monumental, bigger than Jacob, writer block (I don't consider my self I writer. I'm doing this to improve my writing abilities in English since is my second language)

2. My 6 month-old baby nephew was hospitalized, so while my mom and sister took turns attending him I have to baby sit my 5years-old niece (she can pass as my daughter)

3. Laptop and desktop decided to died in the same week so I have to get a new one (my cousin fix them so my babies are ok!)

4. I have problem with my stomach (I can't eat unless I drink a tablet first) and with my back (in a few years I wont be able to walk, sometimes I have to use a walking stick so I look like a 19 years old granny LOL) So this pass few month I've been in and out from the hospital a lot!.

**Thank You for you patience!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaimers: yea, yea, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyers, not me, if it were mine I would be Ms. Jacob Black (wait! did I just said that aloud?)**

Jacob: No you wont! I have Nessie!

Me: C'mon! a girl can dream, right?

Jacob: Sure, Sure. But why do you need to own Twilight to be… Ms Jacob Black?

Me: ….I have no idea…U.U

Sorry about that, Here's the story enjoy!

**Chapter**…..I don't remember…

Jacob: 8! chapter 8! And hurry up I'm about to make my debut in your story!

Me: Oh! Right!

**Chapter 8 (seriously I forgot the number…)**

* * *

"ELIZABETH!" Santiago's scream catch my attention. When I turned to look at him he was frozen, horrified. Why you ask? Easy. How would you feel if the life of someone was in you hands and that someone have a huge wolf only inches from her face, showing those sharp teeth? That's what I thought!

At some point I closed my eyes I dint wanted to see the huge fluffy thing that was about to destroy me. It terrorizes me! I opened my eyes only to see the scary wolf looking at Santiago who was running in my direction. The wolf jumped pass me and went to attack him.

Before I could do anything one of the smallest grabbed me by my shoulder ripping a piece of my shirt and almost my arm. Felling his achievement he sank his fangs deeper, this time I almost heard the ripping sound of my skin when he started pulling it. It hut like hell! Using my free arm I grabbed him by the neck making sure to hurt him.

He was really persistent. Refusing to let go, I sank my nails on his neck and the blood flew all the way down my hand making it way to the floor. The blood smell was everything except appealing, to put it better its stinks! Lucky jerk I wont eat you, your stinky blood saved you!.

Howling in agony he finally released me. My wound healed fast and of course there was no blood but the pain was unbelievable!

Santiago was dealing with the others two, better then me I hope.

The one who attacked me regained all his energy and his wound healed! Are this things the famous Children of the Moon Caius fear so much? If they are, I can see why he is so afraid.

I did the best I could to reunite all my forces to hit him send him flying to the other side of the meadow. I drop to the floor on my knees felling the result of my attack, my body was asking me to stop.

"Elizabeth hang in there I-" but his world were cut off by the sound of his arm been ripped by the big wolf, he give what I thought to be a signal and the one helping him took Santiago's arm, in a flash the owner of my pain was by the side of Santiago too.

The brown big one, I believe him to be the leader, turned on my direction. Is he planning to attack me? My answer was given when he started running cutting the space between the two of us really fast.

I have to think on a way to stop him or this mutant dog will end up killing me! The best way is to use one of my gifts but…which one? Hurry is getting closer!…Jane's! I don't smile like her. I really don't enjoy the pain of others…ok sometimes I do and this is one of those times!

His agonizing howls were really loud. Slowly he was turning into a…MAN! What are this things?

In a weak movement he put his hands in his head and between painful moans he said "St…stupid…lee…leach…I'm…going...t…to…kill…YOU!" He drop the floor screaming felling the other 'wave' of tortured I send him.

"Ella! Stop, STOP!" Edward's voice said "Stop he is human!"

Is human?

When I decided to stop the torture section the _human _released a heavy sigh of relief, breathing heavily. Tumbling on his own feet he manage to get up "You, YOU F**ing, leach, I'm going to reap your pretty head off!" How did he called me? Leach?

Edward growled at him "I swear Jacob Black if you dare put a finger on her you will be the one losing the head!"

"Stay calm my son" Carlisle raised one hand as saying 'we come in peace' and spoke "Jacob, there's not need to use violence, please tell your friends to let go of him" he pointed to the direction where Santiago was, knelt on the ground, one wolf on each side. His eyes on me. I dint need to read his mind to know what he was thinking. I almost got killed by this…this things! He was scared. What would he do? What would he tell Aro? Why do I keep thinking of him? That's is, of course, if they don't kill Santiago too.

Carlisle gentle voice took me back to reality "Please Jacob" to mention that the boy was furious was nothing, there was no world to describe the grade of anger in the boy 's face.

"Seth! Quill! Let the blood sucker go!" At least he is obedient. The wolves return Santiago his arm and in seconds he was in front of me.

"Mistress are you Ok, nothing hurts?" His eyes on my shoulder where I was holding my shirt.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, you can calm down now" I have to chuckle at his face his scared expression was really something!

"Mistress please don't laugh I…I was really scared"

"I'm sorry Santiago but you sound like a hysterical mother and I think with Athenodora is enough"

"He is right Elizabeth, this is not a laughing matter. What happened?" Carlisle asked staring at us and to the boy named Jacob.

"I demand an explanation, what did you do to her?" Edward growled at Jacob, again.

"ME? It was her who used that…that…that thing on me. She is the one to blame!"

"Yes, I did used my powers on you! But only because your little fluffy friends attacked us" I shout him back "And your friend stinky blood ruined my perfect manicure!" I almost slap his face when I tried to show him my nails, now cover with blood.

"Elizabeth enough! I expected more from you" Carlisle scold me with concern.

"Sorry dad" I mumble dropping my head in embarrassment.

"How dare you touch my Mistress!" Santiago growled to the wolf on the back. What his name Quil or Seth?

"Ha! Now the blood sucker has a title" Jacob mocked moving closer to Santiago in defiance stance.

"ENOUGH!" Carlisle shouted, scaring us all. Seeing him lose his calm nature send chills down my spine.

He placed himself between Jacob and Santiago putting a restriction hand on both their chests. "Now I demand an explanation"

His words were fallowed by silence…

"Well… I cant know what happened if no one speaks. Edward…would you please?"

Edward released a annoyed sigh " it seems to be just a misunderstanding. The wolves attacked in mere impulse believing them" he indicated Santiago and me "to be vampires hunting in this area. To be able to defend her self Elizabeth used Jane's gift. That's the story….and Quil?" he turned to face him "the _stinky leech _has a name is Elizabeth, if you touch her again…" he dint finished the sentence feeling Carlisle strong gaze on him.

"We apologize for the inconveniences they might had caused, but she is like us" Why is Carlisle apologizing? The wolves should be the ones with the apology they attack us first!

"Yes, I can see she is, but him" his chin raised pointing Santiago.

Carlisle never leaving his place, feeling the tension on the atmosphere, respond "he doesn't fallow our diet but I can assure you there's nothing to worry"

"Hmm…I accept the apology only because is coming from you doc" Jacob said more calmer.

"Thank you I knew you would understand" Carlisle give him a warm smile sing of his gratitude.

Everybody was calm now loosing all the tension in our bodies now that everything was better.

"Jacob?" Edward called him in a urgent tone "we need you to do us all a favor"

"What is it now" the annoyance obvious in every word coming from his mouth.

"For the love of everything saint in this world, put on some damn pants!"

~o~O~0~O~o~

_Back at the house…_

"Hmmm…everything seems to be in order" Carlisle examined my arm "Be more careful Elly. Remember, your body is weaker than the one of a normal vampire and I don't want to lose one of my girls" He stroke my cheek…such a loving gesture.

"Sorry dad. I'll keep that in mind, I'll be more careful next time"

"No, there wont be a next time, Ok?" He gave me a concern look fallowed by his gentle smile. In respond I nod a smile flashing on my face. "Very well…Santiago let me see you arm" In the instant he stand up from the chair Edward sat on it. With a curious look he asked me "Was that Jane's Gift?"

"Yup"

In that moment a very worried Bella asked "Did she used Jane's gift on Jacob?"

"Nothing to worry about Bella, she only scared him, that was all" In the way he say it was evident that my dear bother held other reasons to dislike this Jacob boy. A little jealousy, perhaps? With Bella's reaction to the news my theory was complete, she cared about Jacob and my brother is not happy about it. Cut it be….a little love triangle? This might be fun!

Emmet big laugh interrupted my internal analysis "I would have paid anything to see the faces of those dogs been kicked by a vampire! And to complete my enjoyment a girl!"

Esme gave Emmet 'the look', the same look Athena give to Didyme and me whenever we start fighting, in seconds his little _enjoyment _disappeared. That was before she asked me "Why do you have her gift, anyways? Do you have all of their gifts? Don't they know about your resistance?" She was only concerned about my safety nothing else.

"No mom, I only have her gift. And yes, they know about my resistance"

"Did _he _forced you to-" I cut Edward question, he might be my dear brother but the way he pronounce 'he' was a little uncomfortable.

"No Edward _he_ dint forced me, _he _did it to protect me" I felt and awkward sensation of calmness. Knowing who did it, Jasper, I looked at him only to find him looking at Edward. Edward with a strange expression on his face.

"Edward?" I asked him a little worried about his expression.

"I'm fine, never mind that"

"Why would he wanted to protected you? Isn't she like…her favorite?" Rosalie asked.

"When I started to live with them, I got on a fight with Jane at the end she called me useless and I called her child she was so mad that she used her gift on me. After …like…ten minutes of complete pain and torture the Ancients found us because they heard my screams, poor Athenodora she was…I don't know how to describe her face. Anyways to prevent a future 'accident' like that one Aro told me to copy her gift"

"That was before of after you married him?"

"Before" Santiago answered Rosalie's question in a monotone voice.

The phone rang taking us by surprise…well, except Alice and maybe Edward. It was Bella's father it was getting late and he wanted her back home, after all she was suppose to be grounded!

When Edward left to take her home Alice told me that Bella wants to be a vampire but Edward refused to the idea because he is afraid of her loosing her soul, now because of the Volturi she has no options so they decided to turn her into one of us after the graduation.

"Elizabeth, tomorrow, you shall accompany Edward and hunt. But now I recommends you to go take a shower and get some rest" I know better not to question Carlisle on his decisions so I do as he said. I took a shower taking all the mud and dirt off then I put on my pajamas this one is black with ice-creams Sundays pattern all over it and in the back of the pants says "CHILL" in big pinks letters….seriously I have to stop wearing the pajamas Didyme brings me!

~o~O~0~O~o~

_Morning…_

I have to wait until Edward came back from school along with Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmet were at the house because they already 'graduated'. Esme was too, Carlisle was working and Santiago? Arguing with Emmet they were watching a baseball game both of them supporting different teams. Emmet keep making lots of jokes. There was one that keep me laughing for one hour straight!

I could not help but to make comparisons. The beautiful and absolutely glorious Rosalie was Heidi, who's beauty was face to face with Athenodora's. The always funny guy, big and strong but with a soft spot, huggable like a teddy bear was Emmet just like my dear annoying friend Felix. The mother figure, always there to keep you looking forward with a warm and smooth smile and with a comforting word and strong hug whenever you need it was Esme like my third mother Athenodora.

Edward dished the afternoon classes to take me hunt…

After a few deer, two mountain lions (one for each) and three bears (1 ½ for each), we sat on a old trunk that was crossing a small river. Just to enjoy the view!

There was something bothering him, it was write it all over his face.

"Why did you stayed with them? Why you never came back? Do you have any idea of how I felt when I found that note? Do you have the fainted idea of the pain you caused to Carlisle and Esme? Do you…" he stand up and went to the nearest tree, kicking it with all his forces causing a small 'deforestation' to liberate all his anger. I was waiting for this the moment he saw me in Italy.

"I'm sorry Edward, I'm so sorry. There was no other way. I could not face them after that. To tell them I returned only because the Ancients refused to kill me? Wont that be more painful? I…I…just…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" My voice is a mere whisper. **(A/N in my mind, I don't know why but she sound like Lucrecia from FF 7 DoC LOL**)

We stayed in silence for minutes. He staring at his 'piece of art', me staring at the water, not looking at each other at all.

"You are strong Elizabeth" he said breaking the silence that surrounded us "We could have found a way to work this out, you could have found a way to live without him…" Oh, how wrong he was, I'm not strong at all. "Could you Edward? Could you be able to live without the one you love?" I asked him knowing his answer. I knew why he went to Italy. I knew he would never be able to live without her. But he might loose her, only because he was worried about her soul going to waste? Nonsense, nonsense I say!

He never answered my questions after all they were not meant to. But he knows why I asked them anyways.

"I'm jealous of you Edward, you have the opportunity I wished for. To turn her and be with the one you love for all eternity. Don't you see? I'm also jealous of you because you faced your death! I was a coward, I only asked them to kill me but when they said no, I never tried anything else. And because of what most vampires think I'm afraid to die. What if we are never reunites? What if we are but he wont forgive me?

"Don't you see what I'm trying to tell you? I would have turned him into a vampire without hesitation, but you are wasting your chance? She love you brother more than anything, more than anyone, more than her own life, she is willing to 'loose her soul' to be with you!…You have no idea how much I wished to be able to give immortality to Andrew!…But my love is no more and I'm condemn to live a eternity of loneliness…You are and IDIOT!" As a cue I felt his strong arms pulling me closer to his chest, he rest his head on top of mine, I started sobering.

"I never knew" he said really slow "you never told me…after the …accident you shout your self, but you acted like nothing had happened and I blamed my self. I was scared, scared of loosing the only real family I have left" he liberate a long sigh "you don't have to worry anymore, Bella is going to be a vampire, I'll grand you wish for both of us…but I also think you need to move on…I believe he wants you to be happy, I believe you need to let him rest knowing you found happiness, I think he wont mind"

Is that true Andrew, should I move on? Will you be ok with that?

"Sister …I found my happiness, lets make an effort and find yours. I don't care who he my turn out to be as long as he love you and treat you right and respect you."

I laid my head on his shoulder enjoying every second of this. Brother…my brother thank you for those words I really needed them. You have always proven to be the wiser of us.

"By the way thank you for what you did to Jacob, and what with the 'you destroyed my manicure' since when you care about that?" his voice was happier now more joyful, we were able to release our sorrows.

"Is not my fault, Aro spoils me!" Where the hell that came from?

"Oh yea, how is that Santiago calls you? _Niña engreida, **(**_**spoiled girl)** am I right?"

"Yes you are. Hey, how about a race to the house? Looser have to read Emmet thoughts about Rosalie" From what I heard he is 'special'.

"You know how I love a good challenge!"

When we got to the house I realized something, something I completely forgot about (how a vampire forget? Beats me) But he was faster than me! I lost!

"I don't want you to suffer so you have a minute" he said with a huge smirk on his face.

When we enter in the house Emmet was watching a baseball game, Rosalie on his lap "This is perfect" Edward whispered in my ears. "Hey guys!" they greet us "H..Hey!" I answered nervously. Santiago shoot me a what-are-you-planning-to-do look. Trust me, you don't wanna know!

"Ready Ella? 3-2-1" and he disappeared from the house… Emmet was worst than Marcus, Caius, Afton, Dimitri and Felix together in the same room! I cant take this! I hate you Edward, I hate you! How could you put me thru this? I shall have my revenge, I will!

Then again, he have to listen to this day after day, he cant escape from it I can…who cares! I'm going to kill him!

Right when I was about to puke (if that even possible for us?) his foot steps came from the front door. "The time is up, Ella! So how was it?"

"You dare ask me?" I growled at him.

His mocking smile vanished. "Now, now Ella we are civilized vampires, we can work this out…Bella! I'm coming!" Bella? What Bella? She is not here, what is he tal-….ohhhhh, riiight…

"Edward Anthony Massen Cullen! Come back here! I'm not going to do nothing bad to you I promise, I just want to KILL YOU!"

"Awww isn't that cute. The family is complete again!' I heard Esme said right before I disappeared thru the front door chasing Edward.

~o~O~0~O~o~

The two weeks passed right before my eyes. I guest is true "good things happens in a blink of an eye".

After Edward wished me Good nights and made his way to Bella's house (yes, my brother is officially a professional stalker. He watch her slept every night!) I went to my room and reality hit me, I was leaving tomorrow. My two precious weeks are coming to an end. Time to go back to Volterra, home of my other family…

* * *

**Im aware I need I beta reader, anyone interested? ^^'  
**

**I want to thanks all of you who review the previous chapters, and a huge thanks you goes to '****RememberingYesterday' because of her I was able to update sooner. (she gave me the last push I needed) Im sorry for the late update, university is a jungle but since there is a strike they suspended the classes for two weeks and I was able to write and finish this chapter! Thank you for your patience!**

**Reviews sure are a lovely thing ^^**

**Me: Jacob wont accept my proposal U.U.... so to make me happy how about some reviews?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaimers: ….I run out of ideas…but Twilight belongs to SM**

**How should I describe this chapter….hmmm…yea ****BORING**** (I found it quite boring U.U) Is not what I wanted but I needed to post something XD**

**BTW I want to congratulate everyone who manage to read this with all the spelling/ orthographic**

**errors! ^^' **

**Chapter 9**

After getting everything ready for tomorrow's departure, I decided to lay down on the bed to get a little rest.

"Knock Knock Elly" I opened my eyes to see Santiago standing against the door frame playing with his cell phone opening it and closing it, one hand inside his pocket. "Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep, but I received a call from master Aro"

"What does he wants now?" even though I said that trying to sound annoyed there was this part of me that felt a little joy hearing something about him… why?…

"Nothing bad, he just wanted to remind us about tomorrow and that Chelsea and Afton will be at the airport waiting for us"

"Oh" why do I feel disappointed like if I was expecting something more?.. "That's fine, I guess. Well…See you tomorrow Santiago, and close the door." I closed my eyes again hearing Santiago closing the door and walking down the stairs.

~o~O~0~O~o~

_The next morning…_

I sneak out of the house before Santiago or Edward saw me I wanted to say good bye to _him_ without attracting and audience.

When I got there my eyes focused on the wilted flowers I brought the other day. I wished I could had have more time to get new ones…but it was too late I was leaving in a few hours.

"Well this is it! I'm going back! I… I don't know if I will ever come back that's why I came now to say good bye, I'm not saying this is a farewell I'm not giving up on you. What I'm trying to say is that I will try to… live. Coming here again, 'talking' to you again, made me realized that I need to see the good things I have."

I want you to know that I don't feel so alone anymore that I have a new family, I even have sisters! And … I married again…he is…kind of strange a little arrogant and cruel when it comes to power, but sometimes he is funny, and he can be really gentle" I noticed I was smiling and I started laughing "I realized this is king of awkward…talking to you about my new husband"

Andrew I really hope you and Anthony are doing fine up there" I felt a strong pressure in my throat meaning I was trying really hard to stop the sobs that were fighting to escape. I fell to the ground on my knees and I started sobbing uncontrollably. _Who am I kidding _I thought. "I just want you to forgive me for taking your life the way I did. I love you more than anything. Please…come back…_" _

The fresh air played with my hair moving it everywhere he wanted, but sometimes it felt like someone was caressing my face trying to comfort me.

"I knew I would find you here!" The moment Edward voice came the felling stopped "Seriously do you enjoy making Santiago suffer? I really feel sorry for him, he is like a paranoid mother!" Edward acting wasn't fooling me. He was acting like he dint know what I was doing here.

Edward I'll but is too soon for me…

_The airport…_

There was this odd feeling of déjà vu.

Everybody was there: Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and even Bella!

"Please don't let this visit be the only one. No matter where you are you will always have a family here!" Esme told me as she held me in that strong and meaningful hug.

"It was really fun having you here. I wish you dint have to return" Alice said giving me a small hug and quick kiss on my cheek.

"Elly?" Emmett slowly tapped my shoulder asking for my attention "A lot of people, when they see a teddy bear, think of me and I have the felling you are one of them sooo I want you to have this"

He handed me a gift bag. "Get well soon?" I read giving him a confused look.

"Sorry, It was the only one at the store" He corrected me between chuckles "But the present is inside"

Inside was the must adorable teddy bear I had ever seen, It was black, with huge eyes, a red ribbon around his neck with the Cullen crest, really fluffy and soft the kind of teddy you want to hug until his eyes and head pop out! And even then you still find it super cute!

"Awww did you went to Build-A-Bear-Work-Shop?"

"Eh…no…" He said looking around suspiciously

"We did. I know you like plush toys, and Emmett wanted to give you something as his new little sister so I thought about that" Rosalie said pointing at the teddy bear and holding Emmett who was trying to escape now that his secret was out!

"Thank you Rose, I love it! Emmett, it was so sweet of you to think about this" I looked at the teddy again…somehow I saw a resemblance!

The harder to say goodbye to were Edward and Carlisle, but I have learned that is easy if you do it fast, if you prolong the moment things will be more painful. I gave them the same farewell Alice gave me, a small hug and a quick kiss on their cheeks but Edward grabbed my hands "I know what you are trying to do and I understand but here, I want you to have this" he handed me a little box "look inside once you are in the plain"

"Thank you" I said before Santiago grabbed me by my elbow.

~o~O~0~O~o~

Now that I was inside the plane, like he said, I decide to look inside the small box, It contained a diamond shaped like a heart with a gold band around it with this words '_Together forever, never apart maybe in distant but never at heart' _I knew this charm it had belonged to our mother! Dad give it to her in their wedding anniversary, little we know that his dead was only months away. But the love they felt for each other was beyond anything! Are they up there too? Watching over us? Thank you Edward that's exactly how I feel too. **(A/N I don't believe in the concept of good to heaven, bad to hell, but I find it quite…'romantic' and is what a lot of people know so that's why I'm using it. Hope I'm not offending anyone.) **

I was so self absorbed in the little token that I completely forgot about Santiago, he was murmuring something that sounded like this:

"Master Aro is going to kill me, Master Aro is going to kill me, Master Aro is going to kill me" Try listening to that for one hour straight! Is he even breathing?

"Santiago" I began, placing my hand on his shoulders, trying to reason with him. Both of his hands were covering his face "Look… Master Ar-I mean, Aro wont kill you. The accident with the wolves was nothing just… a mistake. Is their duty to protect humans."

He finally moved his hands form his face, but he was looking at the front seats "You don't get it mistress, I failed him. I promised him to protect you with my life and look what happened!"

"But look at the bright side! We are alive!" I tried to cheer him up.

He looked at me raising one dark and perfect shaded eyebrow as saying 'not helping'. "You don't get it Mistress! He saved me, he gave me a reason to live and look how I repaid him! Letting his wife getting hurt!" A long sigh came out from his mouth while he shacked his head.

He saved him? Aro gave him a reason to live? I was really curious about this. "Santiago? How did you meet Aro?"

"That's a long story Elly"

"So what? We have 12 hour…so are you going to tell me?" I used my 'goo-goo eyes' a tactic I learned from Heidi to get what I wanted and they always worked on him.

"I have no other option, do I?" he said trying to hide a smile.

"Nop, is either you tell or…you tell me!"

"Then I will make it short, you might end up sleeping in the middle of the story anyways" Success! I won! Like always!

He took a deep breath "You see my family was poor and we lived in a remote village in Spain, one day I heard the news of Christopher Columbus planning to discover the new worlds. So I joined his crew thinking about the benefits for my family and-"

"Wow! You are order than Carlisle! You are over 400 years!"

"I'm not old! Technically I'm only 24! And stop interrupting or I wont tell you anymore!"

"Sorry" We gained a few gazes from the other passengers.

He cleaned his throat when he saw all the curious gazes we gained and continued talking in a voice soo low only a vampire could hear "As I was saying…after the 'biggest discovery of our time' we received lot of rewards from the kings meaning, more money for my family. We used it to help my sick father and some really poor neighbors"

The rest of the trip was like that he telling me about his story. The day when he went to the woods to hunt and a vampire attacked him, but the unknown vampire disappeared before drinking all his blood. He endured the pain of his transformation alone in the woods. When he woke up, having no idea of what he was just feeling a little different, he returned to his house. On his way the thirst was to much to bear therefore he killed a few locals.

The same people he helped treated him as a 'Son of the Devil' even his own mother blamed him for the dead of his father. Blind it by anger he killed all the villagers including his mother. Those memories hunted him for decades before Aro found him offering a place with them when he saw how fast he was. The ancients taught him what he was and treated him almost like a son. He told me he feels like his life belongs to them. According to him, he had made lot of sacrifices for them.

The conversation took a strange turn and I end up telling him why I brought those flowers, but I only told him "they were for my dead husband and child" I never said how he died. In the end he told me his story of a love he lost too, but not in the same way. I really like to talk with him about this things I feel like I can really trust him.

"On day a female vampire show up at the castle, with her family. She was so sad, devastated, depressed even. I felt a connection with her because I saw in her eyes the same agony I felt during those decades after killing my village. I fell in love with her at first sight" even tough he started laughing at that, it sound it a little sad "That sound stupid I know" The way he talked was so sweet, you can feel the devotion he feels for her "But another guy came into the picture and I let him have her because I knew he would make her happy and give her everything I couldn't. Sadly she married him without love, but the guy? He absolutely adores her."

"Adores her? So they stayed together even when she doesn't love him" His story was better then any other romance novel I had read!

"Oh she loves him now, or at least she's learning too…and I'm pleasant with the role I play in her life, the one of a friend, a trust worthy person and…a protector" His face told me it hurt him to talk about her. But is better if he let it out, right? Or so I've been told.

"Do I know her?"

He hesitated a little and in a really insecure way he said "…yes…you do…" a goofy smile crossed his features.

"Then can I know her name?"

"Mistress… I already said too much" The way his tone changed told me this story was not for me to know.

He closed his eyes laying his head against the seat a pleasant smile on lips. I decide to let him be…just him and his thoughts. I have never invaded his mind and I wont do it today!

I turned to look outside the window, resting my chin on one hand "You know what Santiago? I cant wait to be in Italy" I saw him thru the reflection in the glass opening one eye and answering "I know mistress, I know" he closed it again returning to his previous state.

~o~O~0~O~o~

Finally I'm in Italy! *cough**cough* What I meant to say is: We are in Italy.

Chelsea and Afton were waiting for us just like Santiago said.

When we finally arrived at the castle I discovered that Gianna took a vacation…a long lasting vacation, but Marcus had already hired a new receptionist named Jolanda and she happens to feel a little too comfortable around Aro…I will get to meet her later. Now I must go to my room, change and go straight to the study hall with Santiago where the leaders and their wives are waiting for us.

"My bed!" I jumped landing face flat on the bed "I've missed you soo much, I cant comparer you with the others beds! You complete me!" I keep saying against the pillow

"Oh my…and the maid just changed the covers" That sweet motherly voice I missed took me back from my deep conversation with my pillow.

"Athena!" I snap sitting on edge of the bed the faster I could fixing my dress in the process so I would look a little more 'grownup'.

She chucked softly "You are becoming more and more like Didyme, but you know what? I'm so glad to see you sweet heart, I really missed you" she walked toward me with her arms extended waiting for my hug.

"So did I Athena" I reassured her hugging her back.

"Now come, Didyme is really exited about your return…and I have the feeling she is not the only one" She said flashing a smile.

**Aro PoV**

"Aro, for god sake, stop passing around the room you will make a hole in the floor" my dear brother Marcus commented trying to tease me while he fallowed my every move with his eyes. "She is already here Athenodora just went to get her, calm down"

He is telling me to calm down? He was the one who got all depressed for three days when we went to destroy the Romanians and Didyme and Athenodora stayed behind in a safer place. My angel was gone for two weeks and he wants me to be calm?

"This is incredible" Caius started "Who would ever thought? The almighty Aro fearless in the face of an enemy but so defenseless in the hands of a women. This is too much" his laugh echoed the room.

Look who's talking about been useless in the hand of a woman. The one who's stay behind 'crying' when Athenodora goes shopping without him.

"Remember Aro, do what young people say, 'play it cool' do not jump on her" Even my own sister?…but its better if I obey her…so I wont scare my Elizabeth…for now.

While I shoot them 'deadly glares' the sound of the opening door found my ears, revealing…Santiago? Yes, him too and even Athena, but what I wanted to see was behind them. My Elizabeth in all her glory. If I were human my heart would had stopped beating now. I wanted to run thru her but Didyme did it first.

At least she is here. She is save, but most importantly she is with me again.

**Elly PoV**

"Elly!" Didyme's melodic voice called me, the beautiful petit vampire hugged me. "I have missed you! No one wanted to fight with me! It have been so boring" she jumped as she told me, her perfect black curls bouncing along with her.

"Elizabeth…"a male voice breathed, Aro's.

"Hello to you too Aro" I dint know what to say.

He chuckled slightly "Now, now no need to be so modest, my dear, I have been waiting for this moment with great excitement" He took one of my hand, kissing the top of it. I don't know why but I never moved my hand from his, I just stared at him as he caressed it. That scared me, why wasn't I feeling uncomfortable with that touch?

"Welcome back Elizabeth" Caius said putting his arm around Athenodora's waist

"Glad to have you back" Marcus said doing almost the same with Didyme, only difference, she sat on his lap.

"Yes. I'm so glad to have her back. But tell me, tell me!" Aro let go of my hand clapping his one time" You must tell me, how was you trip? Did you enjoyed it?

"Yes, I did"

"Did you spend time with your brother?"

"Yes"

"Did you feed often and rested when you need it?

"Yes"

"Did you missed me?'

"Yes"

……WAIT! WHAT! He tricked me! Not fair!…But, somehow I _did_ missed him…

Didyme laughed like there was no tomorrow, Marcus too and It seems like a miracle but Caius was in a good mood!

Athena had to close my mouth. She simply put one perfect finger under my chin and push it up.

I never thought Aro's smile could get any wider, but it looked like his face was about to break before he broke into a huge laughter.

"Elizabeth that was quite the…confession" he chuckled a little, thanks the gods I cant blush anymore "but I would like to know some details" Aro extended his hand to Santiago asking for his, the instant their hands touch Aro saw everything. He saw the wolves' accident? Yes he did, his eyes were on my shoulder and all the excitement form before wiped from his face "They hurt you" It wasn't a question it was more like a statement, then he turned to look at Santiago "They touch her! they hurt her! Your duty was to protect her. How did you let this happen?"

"Master Aro, I can explain!"

"You better do" I swear I heard Aro growling "Jane!"

Without hesitation I jumped in front of Aro grabbing his arm before he could raise it to give the signal. His face was in shock I barely ever touch him. Where the hell did I gather all this courage? But Santiago is my friend and I don't want him felling that kind of pain when he was innocent.

I rested my head against his chest "Please Aro…don't hurt him, it wasn't his fault" I let go of his arm and I pressed both of mine on his chest "It wasn't his fault!" I keep begging him until I felt his strong arm around my waist. I raised my head a little to look at him. "Please…don't"

He gently moved a missing lock of my hair behind my ear "Elizabeth the mere idea of you suffering any kind of pain, physical or emotional, it kills me. You have been thru too much sorrow…I do not want to see you in pain. To prove that I will forgive Santiago. But just one thing, Santiago?"

"Yes Master?"

"Don't ever call her _my_ Mistress again, your make it sound like she is _your_ Mistress"

"My more humbles apologies Master" he bowed his head still nervous.

"Are you happy with that my love" Aro asked me.

"Thank you" I answered in a whisper.

I dint felt the time passing in Aro's arm, until Caius cleared his throat "if the happy couple is done staring at each other eyes, I would like to ask something" Was I like that all that time? "Bella's status"

I decided to move from Aro's hold to answer Caius face to face, but when I tried Aro hold me tighter. Knowing I wont be able to escape any time soon I answered Caius "They are doing the preparations and everything is going according to your petition"

"Excellent" Caius, Marcus and Aro said at the same time.

Didyme whispered something in Marcus ear and they left the room. Athena and Caius did the same followed by Jane, Alec and Santiago. Leaving only Aro and me alone in the room.

He finally moved his arms form my waist and took a few steps backwards, looking directly in my eyes "Elizabeth I know you just came back, but there's a place I need to go, to visit a friend he live in a very beautiful place and I want you to see it and I was wandering…would you go with me, just the two of us?"

My mouth started moving by her own will "Sure, why not? " the instant those words came out I understood the meaning of my decision. A getaway? Alone with just Aro?

What have I done?

**My annoying authors notes!**

(I wanted to write more, but I really try to keep my chapters around 7 of 8 pages. ^_- and I don't want Elly to throw her self in Aro's arms right away, she have her feelings confused and I like the 'drama' ^_^) there's a thunderstorm outside right now! The rain it so loud I cant hear the music playing in my computer!

I'm soooo sorry about this! I wanted to update sooner but I have a few complications, I really apologized.

Princes of Persia is my birthday present! Why? Because the release date is May 28 my B-day! I'm turning 20! Ewwww I wanna be in my teens! Oh my god that sounded like Bella!

While I was writing the last part for this chapter, I felt a small earthquake about 5.8 richer. Small, I know, but I was completely freak out! Dogs howling and barking! My lovebirds went crazy and that horrifying sound from the growling ground outside! Then my bed started shaking and things falling to the floor! My heart is raising as I remember! O.o All my friends commented about it in Face book, right away! LOL Anyways it was all over the news and the newspapers!

*I will introduce more 'romantic' scenes between Elly and Aro, and she will be awake n_n.* and Im planing to change the tittle of the story!

**Please Review!**

**Me: Jacob get me some ice cream!**

**Jacob: I will melt it before you get it, besides you don't like ice cream.**

**Me: …true…U.U…..anyways bye bye see you in the next chapter! **

**Jacob: Your 'authors notes' are ridiculously long -_-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaimers: Last time I checked Stephenie Meyers was the owner**

**(Listening to my niece singing 'I can't be tamed' -_-)**

**Chapter 10**

**Aro PoV**

"By the size of your smile I can say she said yes, brother" Caius spoke the instant I set foot inside the throne room, with a hint of humor in his words. I keep walking to my throne right beside him when Marcus came thru the door.

"See? The plan did worked. You should have done this decades ago Aro" Marcus was rights he had been telling me to do this long ago. He always says that time and distance are the best way to prove a relationship, the feelings for each other, is they are sincere, will last or improve. Mines are obvious, but hers? Are gradually growing, sadly, she is refusing to free them. All because of that _human! "_So tell me Aro, what are you planning to do with Elizabeth on your little vacations?" Both Marcus and Caius were wearing their mocking smiles

"My intentions are simple, dear brothers, I want some time along with Elizabeth to show her my real feelings, it seems she thinks I only want her for her ability. I'm planning to prove her wrong to show her that I love her, that is her who I want not her powers"

"You have our full support brother but don't forget about the main reason for this, gather as much information possible from that coven" Only Caius can destroy my little romantic vacation reminding me something like that, of courses that's the reason I am going out but since is nothing dangerous I am taking Elizabeth with me.

"Its still amusing me how Athenodora fell for you, you don't have a romantic bone in your body" Marcus rubbed his chin giving Caius a thoughtful look

"I have my own charms" Caius said very proud of himself, before we could ask him about his 'lovely charms' Santiago appeared.

"Master did you called for me?" The nervousness from the previous incident was there.

"I know you told her"

"Master I'm sorry I tried not to tell her but-" I cut his word raising my hand to stop him.

"She is curious as a child, she is completely oblivious of your feelings and she manipulates you. You just pleases her that's something out of your control. I understand that, however, if your feelings are getting a little too wild I, with any doubt, will give you another job and someone else will be her personal guard, maybe Lorenzo**" (A/N random guard member)**

"Master I asked you personally for this job knowing the consequences, but I can assured you there's nothing to be worry about, Mistress Elizabeth safety comes before mine or anyone else. You know I would never hurt her or you. So please Master, I beg you let me keep this…is the only thing I can do for her"

I stared at him for a moment thinking about this. He knows she is mine and, with time and patients, our feelings will be mutual and I trusted him, I believe him and his feelings for her will keep her safe he would give his life for her if it were necessary after all when a vampire love is for all eternity, forever her 'slave'.

"I considerer we are tolerable leaders but this case is beyond tolerance, you must know I will keep my eyes on you more often, if I see something out of place I will…replace you" He understood perfectly what I meant with 'replace' him. Nodding and turning on his heels he left the room with his head bowed.

Meanwhile I was thinking about which hotel we should go!

**EllyPoV**

Didyme and Athenodora are in my room babbling about the upcoming trip, apparently Marcus and Caius will visit some other friends and taking them. Like a little child I hid under the blankets while listening to them I just can believe I said 'yes' my stupid mouth moved before I could stop.

"Elly, why is your bed so hard?'

"Because you sat on my leg Didyme, get off!"

"Elizabeth, why are you so upset? And for god's sake move the blankets from your face you are a grownup woman, why are you acting like this?" Athena's words were firm but soft, she was acting like the mother we see in her, showing her authority but never leaving her loving nature.

"I think I know why, Athena" Even when I'm not looking at Didyme I know she must have that adorable smile she always use when she discover something like this "She is nervous about going alone with Aro"

"That's why she is acting this way?" Athenodora's melodic laughter filled my room "Don't be silly dear, there's nothing to worry about. Aro is a perfect gentleman he wont do something you wont approve off"

"Oh really?" I got up from my bed, moving the blackest angrily but they only entangled around my legs and I almost fall to the floor "How about thinking of killing my brother and when I thought he wanted to kill me the day after that and what about earlier this afternoon when he was planning to hurt Santiago for something that was my complete fault!"

"Don't forget about his obsession with the little vampire, Alice" Didyme added

"Yes! And his obsession with…what! He is obsesses with who?" I was only gone for two week and I miss everything! I saw Didyme placing her hands on her moth trying to cover her smile. Why is she smiling!

"Aro seems to really like Alice Cullen's gift" Athenodora answered me. So its always came down to having a 'fascinating' gift? Yup! that was Aro alright…

"What's wrong Elly? Jealous?" Didyme asked me with a small smirk on her perfect lips and using a challenging voice.

"Jealous? Of what?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest using the same tone of voice she did. I don't know if its jealousy or what, and I hope Its not, but the mention of Aro and another woman in the same sentence send a strange feeling inside me. And speaking of woman…I still need to meet that new receptionist Jolanda.

Didyme opened her mouth to say something but a small knock of the door stopped her

"Who is it?" I asked

"Is me Marcus, I am looking for Didyme had you seen her?"

"I am on my way love" Didyme responded but before she left she turned to me and said "Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind; And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind**.**"*** **With those words she left my room

I just stared at the place where she was seconds ago wandering what she meant by that, of course I knew the quote form the play _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, but why she used it?

Athenodora spoke taking my attention back to her "When I said he was a perfect gentleman I was trying to say that he would never force himself on you, you should know that by now. Besides, now that I think about it, if he have wanted to get rid of you he would had done that long ago…. I think you should go to sleep now and get some rest" she kissed my forehead, she really see us like her daughters "See you in the morning Elly"

_Two days later…_

Santiago's attitude have been a little cold lately he even avoided me when there was no need to be guarding me, I asked Felix but he just shuddered. I decided to left that behind and resolve it later because today I was leaving with Aro to…Venice! Didyme already left with Marcus to France and Caius and Athenodora were on their way to Estonia.

Apart form everything I was really exited about going to Venice, since I was a kid I'd wanted to go and today that dream will come true!

There was no need to get a plane it only takes about two hour from Volterra to Venice by car. We took a less ostentatious car, Aro's Mercedes-Benz SL-Class convertible and nothing stopped him from getting the 2011 edition. Why would he buy a convertible car if we can't be out in the sun?

~o~O~0~O~o~

I was so relieve when we finally arrived at the hotel, the tension in the car was killing me, we talked about stupid things the first fifteen minutes but after that I faked to be asleep. He was singing alone with the radio some of Andrea Bocelli's songs and I have to admit that Aro sounded good even better than him!

We stayed at the San Clemente Palace Hotel & Resort located in Isola di San Clemente. The hotel was beautiful a world where ancients and modern times find a place to live together, after all the building was centuries old.

"There are thousand of other better looking hotels but this one has a great view and is pure magic" Aro said taking me inside the presidential suite. He stayed behind helping the guy with the luggage taking them into the closet. It was already dark outside but the view was perfect, magical almost, taken from a fairy tale.

I rested my arms on the window frame thinking about painting this tomorrow morning when a pair of strong hands touched my shoulders "This is the place where I wanted to take you for our …honey moon" Aro said tenderly, his hand moving slowly finding a resting place around my neck, he pulled me closer to his strong chest "Sadly, there was no honey moon to begin with" he chuckled kissing the top of my head.

"Aro…what…are you doing?"

"What does it look like I am doing? Can I not show that I love you through physical expressions?" I moved from his arms this time he did no attempt to hold me. I sat in one of the chair facing the fireplace.

"You don't love me Aro, you just use me" I said in a mere whisper only audible enough for a vampire. Its not love when you marry someone for power.

Taking me by surprise he kneeled by my side. Aro Volturi had never gone on his knees, never. A Volturi leader like him would never show any sings of inferiority.

"Elizabeth look at me" I refused to, I tilted my head to the side trying to hide my face behind my hair. "Elizabeth look at me, please" Now it sounded like he was begging. His hands touched my cheeks moving me head in his direction, now I was facing the red eyes vampire I married because I feared him. "Why would you believe that? Why?" His eyes held mines and but I brief moment I could swear he was about to cry "Answer me! Why would you believe such thing?" I could nor answer him my mind was to busy screaming 'who is this man? who is this man' to build any coherent sentence. Who was this man? This man begging me for an explanation. This is not like him. He was making a fool of himself. It hurts me to see him like this, it hurts me to see him so broken so desperate but there were no words in my mouth.

"Elizabeth I love, I have had loved you from the instants you came into my existence. But I was afraid, afraid to hurt you, I know you still craving for that man. I know my feelings are not mutual, but I wanted you, I wanted to show you what you mean for me asking you to be my wife but the day of our wedding you were so sad, in those lovely eyes your suffering was immensely obvious. So I decided to cancel the honey moon and not push any further just patiently waiting for you." What is he saying he loved me? Aro Volturi the merciless and cruel leader of the vampire world was telling me he loved me?

"Why are you telling me this Aro?" I was confused I really was, I wasn't expecting that. His "confession' came from nowhere

His face softer and with a small smile he responded "You believe I only want a pretty and powerful wife, but no my love do not think that, never think that, is you who I want for you. Even without powers I would love you" his hand caressing my face trying to give me a comforting touch.

"I can't love you Aro…and there's nothing I cant give you…besides my gift"

"My love I am not asking you to love me, I am asking you to let me love you. Do not be so sure of that Elizabeth you can give me everything is you all I want and need" He got up not braking any eyes contact "I am not pressuring you I know someday you will love me too and I will be here waiting for that day with great desire" Aro bent down and planted a soft kiss on my cheeks before that he whispered "I wont hide it anymore I will show you any way possible that I speak the truth"

"Elizabeth I need to go and have a word with the manager, you won't mind if I let you alone for a brief second?"

"No…you can go"

He said something else but I dint 'heard' it, I was in shock. Aro…Aro Volturi married me because he loved me? All this time he had loved me? Did I fell asleep and this it's a dream? A very strange one.

Now what will I do? I certainly don't feel the same way. Would he get mad if I never returned them?

'_if he have wanted to get rid of you he would had done that long ago' _Athena's word came to me. I got up and screamed 'Argh! This is so confusing!' the loudest I could, thank you sound prove walls.

I'm going to bed lets see how things go in the morning…

**AroPoV**

I told you the truth hoping it would help. You need to know what I feel, but for you to know your own feelings will take a while.

' _I can't love you Aro…' _I laughed to my self when I remembered that, some of the people in the elevator looked at me like I was a mad man.

My love if only you knew, you do love me…but I have to play like if you don't.

At the reception table I waited until the three female receptionists stopped arguing about who will be attending me.

"Mr. Volturi! What a pleasure to see you again here in my hotel" those nervous words came for Mr. Cruzzola manager and owner of this fabulous hotel, it had belonged to his family for generations. They knew about us another reason why I came here. The last time I saw him he was about 8 and I was discussing something with his father, the beauty of Athenodora and Didyme left a big impression in him, we keep in contact but not face to face. "What brings you here, not that I mind of course" he shacked my hand and I saw how frightened he was thinking 'what did I do wrong is not the room of his likings'. He was a noble man very respectable and prominent, he was shorter than me with a small bear and a small bald on top of his head, he was in his late seventies.

"There is noting wrong I just need a favor, can you get me some animal blood? There's is only human and my wife wont drink it."

"Oh you found your self a companion, don't worry someone will take it there soon." his heart beats raised at the mention of blood but this is only part of what we can do and sowing fear is a great tool.

"Then, I will see you later Mr. Cruzzola"

I decided to go back to the room only to be greeted by the magnificent sigh of your sleeping self. I admired you for a few seconds you looked so beautiful, innocent and completely oblivious of the beast inside us.

I took off my suit and tie, found a good book and lay on the bed right besides you. The weight of my body caused you to roll closer to me and I took the opportunity to move you even closer until you head was on my collarbone and your arm around my waist. I hold you around your waist to keep you in place so you wont roll back, I placed to book aside and pretended to be asleep because I wanted to enjoy this dream for as long as it last.

_Next morning…_

**EllyPoV**

Did I fell asleep on the floor or this bed get harder? I opened my eyes really slow to see, not the floor but Aro! I was sleeping on him! There was this thing that held me there I wasn't moving, not trying to get up.

His eyes were closed and I just stared at his face, I've never been so close to him before, he was…handsome. Its made me wander what women think when he is about to feed on them. That the Angel of death is coming for them? Or they are dreaming and he is a prince coming to take them out of that misery?

I moved the hand that was around his waits. He looked so calm like if he was sleeping. My hand took free will and moved to play with the hair that was on his face. With my index finger I traced a imaginary line from his forehead down his perfect nose all the way down to those, somehow, tempting lips. And speaking of lips they formed a smile. "That tickles Elizabeth" he joked with his eyes still closed.

I moved quickly to the other side of the bed.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty, waiting for the prince's kiss to wake you up?" He crawled to me.

"Aro stay there!"

Aro laugher was really loud. Was he making fun of me? "Put on something nice, my love. Today we are meeting my friend. He is coming here to take us to his house for the day

~o~O~0~O~o~

We meet Aro's friend Algernon and his wife Katherine, on the lobby. She was only three decades older than me while Algernon was about 1, 600 years old, he was French but feel in love with this city. On the other hand Katherine was an English soprano singer who came to Italy looking for fame, her voice was her gift, you do what she sings. Algernon saw potential in her and turned her but with time they fell in love.

~o~O~0~O~o~

_Algernon house… _

**AroPoV**

Katherine went to show Elizabeth the surroundings of her house while I stayed with Algernon to discuss the main reason why I came. We went to a balcony where we could see the beautiful garden.

"Aro your wife is even more lovely than how you described her" he said looking at one of his servant filling two goblets of blood for us. "But lets discuss the main issue first, we can brag about our wives later"

"Indeed my friend, so tell me what do you know"

"Aro, they are powerful. The leader may be older than you three. They are small about five, but their powers are nothing to take lightly" he took a small sip from his glass "I may not know all about the gifts but I do know that one of them can control and create fire." His went silence for a moment "They already killed two of my most powerful guard members" his guard is shot consisting on only 12 member so any lost was a great lost.

"How that happened?" I asked. he was not exactly a leader but they ruled Venice and we considerer him an extension to our family.

"As you know Venice is a free city form vampires attacks, just like Volterra so any abnormality in the transition of events is easily marked. We discovered vampires hunting, I send 3 of my must prominent guard to examined the scenes but only one survived and he told us how the other 2 died and the little information I gave you"

"Aro don't underestimate them. You must be careful I have never seen anything like it" his face was serous, firm. His words held a big warning sign. When it came down to this kind of events he has the Volturi complete trust.

We both turned our heads at the same time to see our wives running around the garden chasing the butterflies. "Aro if you wife is as weak as you say she is then be prepared, she is an easy target"

They wont lay a finger on her!

**EllyPoV**

We went back to the hotel, Aro stayed behind with his friend and I went directly to the room, the three receptionists gave me a strange look…Oh! Right, Aro. Sexy Vampire in the building accompany by his wife, What else can you ask for?

The presidential suite have two floors and on the upper was a big balcony with a view of the lagoon and the private backyard with a private pool and everything.

I wanted to paint the moon, it was full and the reflection in the water was beautiful. So I grabbed my canvas, a tripod, the acrylic paints and the brushes, right when I was about to start a voice came form the lower floor, with him down there it looked like the balcony scene form Romeo and Juliet….NO! You got to be kidding, that was exactly what he was doing!

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?It is the East, and Elizabeth is the sun!Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon Who is already sick and pale with grief That thou her maid art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious.

(…)It is my lady! O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold; 'tis not to me she speaks. (…)The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright That birds would sing and think it were not night"

I placed my head on the palm of my hand resting my arms on the balcony's balusters, smiling at the sight in front of me, Aro really have a gift for expressions.

"See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!"

"Aro, what are you doing?" He had already attracted an audience.

"She speaks!O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art As glorious to this night, being o'er my head, As is a winged messenger of heaven Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him When he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds And sails upon the bosom of the air."

He wasn't planning to shut up anytime soon, right? So I decided to play along with him, to see is that would help. I gather all the 'drama queen' power I have inside me and started reciting the play, Juliet's parts.

"O Aro, Aro!" I feel so stupid! "Wherefore art thou Aro? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a… Cullen?"

Aro started laughing but continued "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

"Shut up Aro!" That was the cue to finish, people form the other windows clapped and whistled and he just loved the attention, After everybody returned to their rooms he jumped into the balcony.

"So what do you think of my acting skills, Elizabeth?" I rolled my eyes "Or were you too busy imagining me in those leggings?" he had one eyebrow raised with a small smile on his slips. I started laughing when I thought about it, and I said thought not imagined. "Actually I am pretty glad you did not, I looked quite ridiculous in those things" I keep laughing so hard I was loosing my air supplied.

"What do you think about the characters? Your brother hates Romeo"

I stopped laughing and took a deep breath "I hate them both"

"Why?"

"They got what I wanted" I shuddered

"What they got?" The red eyes vampire asked again.

I looked at him "They died together"

Aro turned to look at the moon, he sighted deeply and said "Elizabeth we all have done things that we regret later but in order to keep looking forward we need to let those memories behind. What you did was part of your nature, you should not blame your self for that. We are those creatures"

"What are you talking about? You don't know how it feels to take the life of someone you love" I let my self fall until I was sitting on the floor.

"Elizabeth, you did it to feed" He took a place right by me in the floor. "I tried to kill Didyme for power, but in the end… I could not do it, She is my sister and Marcus need her" The guilt in his eyes was immense. I cant blame him, he tried to kill sweet and lovely Didyme for power. This is the Aro I knew the one who do anything to get what he wanted. The one who destroy anything that's in his way. The same Aro I feared for those same reasons.

But in these two days I've seen a side of him I know nothing about. The sadness in his face made him look so…innocence and I felt a strong and strange urge to comfort him. Without thinking twice my arms brought him to my bosom where I spend the night stroking his head and playing with his hair.

The night stopped passing making this moments feel….good.

"I love you Elizabeth, why can't you see it?" he whispered. Maybe…just maybe he _do _love me, but…what about me? Would that change anything?…

Only Chronos knows the answers…

* * *

**Author's Note**

Please dont kill me! *hides behind desk* **  
**

I apologizes for the waaaayyyy OCC Aro, but in order to work this out it have to be that way ^^, and I'm really sorry for not replying to the reviews I received, problems with the page.

* the quote from _A Midsummer Night's Dream _is often used when referring to 'love at first sight' because is usually only physical attraction, but the interpretation of Didyme is different what she told Elly is that she should look more deep inside Aro's action not judging from what she _see _at first sight, to be able to understand.

Chronos is the Greek god of time, Saturn is the roman version.

**Jacob: **Congratulations this Author's Note did made senses!

**Me:** Shut up and get me a Thesaurus Dictionary.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm alive! I'm soooo sorry for updating this late but health complications and other family issues keep me away from writhing. I was active here reading but just not writhing….shame on me! Ok now with this!

**Declaimers: I don't own anything Twilight related, except for a copy of the books and the movies…and a few pins =D**

**Charter 11**

Have you ever had one of those dreams in which you find your self alone in a dark room and the more you struggle to get out or to see something the darker it gets?

Dreams show you your deepest desires or fears even when you are not aware of them.

I don't know what mine meant. I don't know what my mind was trying to tell me. HECK! I didn't even knew I could dream!

In this room I'm all alone, darkness is my only companion (not a good one actually). Suddenly a figure emerge from the shadows and begins to take the shape of a man, a man who offers his hand down at me, though I can't recognize the 'man' I took his hand willingly. The instant our hands touched he smiles I smiled back and it felt natural, the right thing to do. The odd part was that somehow I wasn't afraid of the stranger.

He takes two steps backwards, inviting me to follow him.

When I decided to go with the 'man', I felt another presence behind me, the moment I turned to saw it, it vanished and a black thin mist substituted it. I heard a soft voice, in an almost inaudible echo he said…_Why?…_

That's when I woke up.

Completely confused and somehow disoriented I searched the room. I was in the hotel room, so I was still in Venice, meaning I was with Aro…Aro…Last nigh….We were in the balcony, he told me…Wait! How did I end up in bed?

A loud laughter came from outside the room. "Don't make me laugh Jane, she still sleeping" He laugh again "Now, Now dear one don't be like that…I will get you something don't you worry…of course, of course…good luck, you know what to do…yes…see you when you get back…_Ciao piccolina" _

I got up from the bed and opened the door just a little to see where he was, I found him looking for something in his cell phone…did he finally learned how to use it correctly?

I must admit that he looked quite attractive, with his raven hair in a half ponytail exposing his perfect features that were sparkling with the little rays of sun that manage to fool the curtains. Any human girl would had fainted. All the millennia he has existed in this world and they have done nothing but provide him with an unparalleled elegance.

"Ah, _mia stella _you are finally awake!" He exclaimed in complete delight. "Look! The sun will hide soon behind some rain clouds and we will go out. I already invited the sweet Katherine to give you some feminine company and my friend Algernon will join us too-" Aro tilted his head a little curiously "what's the matter love, is something wrong"

I was lost just by looking at him so his question took me by surprise causing me to shake my head completely embarrassed trying to move my thought to something else.

"I'm fine…I'm just…at what time we are leaving?"

"As soon they get here…are you sure you are OK, we can stay if you wish to" He asked in a mixture of confusion and concern.

"No!…I want to go, I'm fine, really!" I might as well just try to forget about my early dream and focus in something else, like shopping! The best part is that if Aro goes I don't have to spend a single penny he will get me all I ask!

I watched as his face changed from worried to relief, but not completely, something troubled him.

"If you say so, _mia cara" _He sighted slightly

I felt his eyes on me while I closed the door before I turned to ask him "Aro? How did I ended in the bed?"

The red eyes vampires smile proudly "You fell asleep on my lap and I took you to the bed…I must say that if that's how you react, I'll get depressed more often!" The ancient laughed heartily.

Note to self: Never feel sorry for him again!

~o~O~0~O~o~

Katherine is awesome! She took me to the best stores and boutiques in town where I found gorgeous dresses, high heels boots to-die-for, in fact, the best clothe ever! And of course the cutest matching purses you could ever imagine. Is not that Volterra doesn't have any of this…but its good to see something deferent!

"Having fun Elizabeth?" Katherine asked smiling shyly, her husband playing with her golden curls.

I opened my mouth to thanks her, but Aro's sudden hand around my waist stopped me. "Believe me dear Katherine, you hit her where it hurts her" He kissed my temples, I know I stared at him like a total idiot as his lips moved to my ears and he whispered, only audible to me "Don't be surprised, I already told you, didn't I? I will show you…" He finished by kissing my cheek.

Aro walked to stand besides Algernon, the three of them were looking at some old building that his was pointing out. But my mind keep bugging me! Telling me so many things all at once.

Aro's confession, Athenodora's words, Jasper's odd looks…and my dream…its all of this related? What its happening to me?…Why am I so scared?…No…I don't want to be scared…I shouldn't be…

I rested my forehead against the cool window glass of some random store with a strange smell, I put my hands on the same position and closed my eyes, seconds later something was tapping the glass. When I looked down there was a puppy, a Siberian Husky puppy maybe no more older than a month…so this is a pet shop!

I kneeled right in front of him, placing my hands on the window again, for my surprise he dint ran away, no, on the contrary he tried to put his paws right in front of my hand but failed. Giggling at the scene I moved my hands together this time he succeed, he even licked the cool glass. Pressing his cute little pink nose against it.

There was something holding me captive of this little creature, maybe this innocence for a world yet to know, or the fact that he never hid from me (I mean all animals run from me!…they feel the danger) or even those eyes so curious and young…don't know what it was, but about one thing I was sure, that only one question could break this spell.

Here. Goes. Nothing!

"Aro?" I asked, not leaving my eyes from the animal.

"Yes, my sweet Elizabeth?" I could feel the hint of confusion in his voice.

"Can I…Can I have a dog?"

…**..**

"Awww is sooo cute!" Katherine took him from my arm the instant I got out of the shop, he was liking all her fingers. "So how are you going to name him?" She was giggling now because he was trying to lick her nose.

His young eyes reminded me of someone but the fact he was a dog was the final choice, so really proud of my self I answered her "Jacob, his name is Jacob!"

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk" Algernon shacked his head "Aro, Aro, Aro, you've really softened my friend"

Aro's answer to his statement was a long sigh, looking to the opposite direction of us. "The things she makes me do…"

~o~O~0~O~o~

We returned to the hotel a little past midnight. I think that if I keep buying more clothes I will have enough to open my own mall, because I already have to open my own store.

When I was about to put my Jacky on the bed Aro stopped me!

"Are you planning to get that thing in the bed?" it seems like he is a little disgusted about the idea. This is when all his 'joy' is replaced by pride and it makes him act like Caius.

"He is asleep" I said innocently.

"I refuse to share the bed with that beast!" He said pointing at the little creature sleeping on my arms.

Getting annoyed by this I said "Aro, you don't need the bed!"

The vampire leader shoot one more disapproving look to the animal before taking his leave. I cant remember at time when he had been so mad. What is his problem?

I laid Jacky (Katherine gave him the nickname) on the bed. After a short shower and a few bottles of blood I went back into the room juts to find a quite unexpected picture. Aro in the bed reading the newspaper and a very comfortable 'beast' on his legs.

"Did you two make out or something?" I said trying not to laugh

He folded the newspaper and place it on the nightstand, resting casually one hand behind his head "The animal is just a small price to pay just to be with you, my love" His smiled his trade mark smirk, I hold my breath when I saw how similar his smile was to the one of the 'man' in my dream.

My gesture did not go unnoticed.

I ignored him, got in bed with my back to him.

Why cant I face it?… Why am I so nervous?…

A pale but strong hand touched my shoulder. "Elizabeth? What is wrong? You have been acting like this all day. Look at me, my dear." Is like he purred in my ears "Don't tell me you are fine because I wont accept it"

I should tell him, should I? He wont leave me alone if I don't, right? But why is so hard?

"Elizabeth?"

"I…I think I had a dream…" I finally said, still not facing him.

"A dream?" He said surprised. After a few seconds of dead silence he started laughing uncontrollably. "All this over a dream love? Keep in mind that you sleep, is quite obvious"

"Is not that!" I turned to look at him but I dint notice how close he was. Our noses were only centimeters away…too close from what I'm used to…and how good it felt…even his breath touching my skin.

"Then, what is it?" The god with the devil's eyes asked playfully in tone.

I didn't liked our closeness but I could not find the strength to move away.

"Its… just not…that I dreamed…its…the meaning…" I was trying by any means to break eyes contact with him.

"Then tell me about it, _amore mio…_or even better…" He raised one hand "You can show me" with his knuckles he caressed my face "How I wish to see into you at least once…"

The thumb of this pale god brushed my lower lip before raising my face a little, I stopped controlling my body. My eyes closed as his body got closer to mine…

Suddenly something wet touched the tip of my nose!

"Jacob!" I shouted "Stop licking my face!"

The door closed, Aro was out of the room. Not doubt, displaced by the interruption…if it hasn't been for this I would have kissed Aro by now… I WOULD HAD KISSED ARO?

"Jacky? Do you have any idea of what's happening to me?" My baby pet tilted his head to one side "Of course you don't, you just joined this…umm…family. And speaking of family you are meeting the rest tomorrow so just go to sleep, and try not to pee in Aro's car." I kissed the tip of his little nose to which in response he barked his cute baby bark.

**Aro PoV**

From the balcony, enjoying an exquisite blood, I can listen to her conversation with the dog, the degusting beast that got in the way! So close and yet so far…

You asked him what is happening to you? Well, my dear, if you just could realizes you own feelings and finally open your eyes to the fact that you already love me, you would know the answer.

Full moon's nights sure are something to enjoy and I wish to have you here now so we could enjoy this lovely view together. But the wall that separate us have no compare to the one of your heart, I will break that wall and build a bridge instead…just wait.

"Jacob stop licking my toes and go to sleep! I know they're cool but…stop…ah! It tickles!…stop!" I cant help but to laugh at the mental picture I made by hearing you laughing delightfully to the little canine's game. It only took a few minutes to let the silence take over the room, a sign that the dog finally went to sleep and, perhaps, you joined him…and indeed I was right.

You rested peacefully, I will never get tired of seeing you like this, so beautiful, so mesmerizing, so… vulnerable…

After settling on the edge of the bed, I kissed you goodnight but this time on the cheek and to my surprise you actually smiled! How fascinating even your subconscious is aware of you true feelings. A great warning!

**Elly PoV**

A gentle shake by my shoulders was trying to wake me. "No…" I murmured with my eyes still closed.

"'No' what?" The one shaking me asked laughingly, then it must be Aro.

"I don't want to wake up…" I murmured again.

"But we have to go dear one, its already 5 am, I believe I mentioned you about leaving early" What? 5 am, I usually wake up after 1 pm!

"Five more seconds…please…"

"Fine you have five more seconds"

I started counting the time "1...2...3...4...4...4...4..." just to end falling asleep again.

"Elizabeth, we have to go" his tone was a little more serous this time.

…

About half an hour later we are heading back to Volterra and I'm totally jealous of Jacob his still sleeping because Aro decide to have a little conversation with me. I must confess that I'm really curious about some aspects of his life.

"At first I thought you wanted the dog for a midnight snack" He mocked

"To tell you the truth I don't know the real reason why I wanted him" I looked at down at him and stroked his soft fur, he really its something! "…maybe because it revived a childhood dream"

"Which would be…?"

I chuckled once as I remembered how pathetic this dream was when I was a human "I wanted to be a veterinary but only men were allowed get a higher education a women role was to be happy with whatever education she got, find a husband, have babies and be the perfect and lovely housewife. Must girls married very young, turning into mothers at a very early age, sometimes with abusive husbands…but mine, he wasn't like that, he was caring and loving and…" I trailed off, not wanting to continue.

"Though I really don't like the idea of you talking about that… man to me…I'm willing to listen, if it makes you feel better" Aro said and I could feel a hint of sadness in his words.

"No, I rather say no more" he nodded once as response "Aro, can I ask you something? It kind of stupid but I've been curious about it"

He chuckled lightly "Elizabeth, you are my wife, you don't ask for permission when you want something from me. It doesn't matter how simple it might be"

"Then…how old are you physically? Where you married or something? How did you came into this life? When-'' I was interrupted by his sudden laughter.

"My, my, my are not you too curious today my dear?" he laugh one more time "I'm between twenty-six and twenty-seven it was different back then, and no, I wasn't married, tough, I was engage to a girl I never meet because the night before my wedding I was dragged from my house to the woods and left there when a vampire bit me, after that I know nothing!

I was surprised to see how easy it was to talk to him, the natural feeling of shearing laughers and how I didn't find him so intimidating anymore.

"Ah! The magnificent pleasure of being at home once again! Look my dearest Elizabeth I can see the clock tower from here!" He almost sang completely delighted.

Waiting to receive us were Afton, Corin and Santiago. Usually Jane would be here too but she and Alec along with Felix and Demetri are on a mission.

"Santiago!" I called in happiness. Jacob made a clumsy jump from my lap to the floor, after he composed I ran directly into Santiago to hug him, he is my friend and I'm happy to see him after all the days he's being avoiding me. But when I was done with my hug and I opened my eyes he wasn't the vampire I was holding.

"Er…Mistress Elizabeth? I'm happy to see you too but…?"

"Oh god! I'm so sorry Afton! This hug was addressed to Santiago" I apologized to him a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Chelsea is no the jealous type" He joked "It seems you missed Santiago…either that or he dogged you on purposed, you know he is fast and… he's being acting funny lately" We both turned in time to see him talking to Aro and helping him getting the luggage out. Not even once he looked at me… We need to have a serous talk!

…**..**

Right now it's the middle of the day, the worst time to get out, the sun it's the brightest so to pass the time I'm giving Jacky the V.I.P. tour around the castle, caring he now and them because he is just a baby and he gets tired a lot!

The sensual and absolutely beautiful sound of a guitar being played danced all the way thru my ears. Just the vampire I wanted to see!

He is sat in a balcony's balusters looking at the distance paying his guitar, good thing all the balconies have roofs.

"Hello, Santiago" I said as I leaned against the entrance wall, He wasn't surprise to see me but to see Jacky ran to the balusters looking down, I hope he don't choose to jump we are in a high floor.

"Why are you ignoring me?" I decide to ask the question directly.

"I'm not ignoring you mistress" He said too serious from what I'm used to, without looking at me.

"If you said so…but I'm not leaving until you tell me" I skipped from the entrance to where Jacky was standing in case he turned into a kamikaze doggy.

Santiago keep playing his guitar while I looked at the sky were I saw the moon not so far from the radiant sun.

"Pretty isn't?" he asked from where he was.

"What?" I asked confused.

"The moon in the middle of the day" He place the guitar on the floor and walked to stand right next to me. "Do you know the story behinds it?" He smiled, now this is my friend!

"Not really"

"Want me to tell you?" I nodded enthusiastically "Its kind of a love story…well here it goes! One day after the moon was done working and was about to go back to his home he caught a glance from the must beautiful thing he have ever saw, the sun. He fell in love with the sun immediately. 'It would bring light to my lonely life' the moon said. So he went to god and asked him to let him be with the sun, but god said 'No' that it was impossible for them to be together, that both of them have important jobs and if that is altered to human world will suffer great lost

"Completely destroyed the moon when to his house wishing nothing more but to be able to see the sun one more time. He hid for days drowning in his own pain, great waves were destroying the human world and there was no light during the darks nights

"God was worried about his creations, both the humans and the moon. To please the moon and stop the calamity on earth God allowed the moon to see, once in a while, his precious sun hoping he could be happy with that…

"So that's why in this rare occasions we can see the moon looking from the distant his beloved, but always aware that no matter what the sun will never be his and that its forbidden to touch and to love.

"I made you talk to me" I giggled sticking out my tongue at him "But that's a really sweet story, I feel bad for the moon"

"Its hard to 'ignore' you" he air quoted "as you put it, and yes the moon's story is sad but its something I can rela-"

"Santiago? Oh! Mistress Elizabeth, welcome back" Chelsea appeared cutting our conversation.

"Thank you Chelsea…umm…I'm leaving you two alone to discuss whatever you need to, er, discuss" Jacky was already pulling me by my pants, maybe he is hungry.

"Oh Mistress you don't have to, this issue concerns you too"

"What's going on Chelsea?" Santiago asked a little alarmed.

She took a deep breath "the locals are reporting some disappearances, the masters fear the worst and wish to speak with all of us"

* * *

**Please forgive me if this chapter sucks! -_-**

**imogen321 I was thinking the whole time about you! LOL thanks for your lovely review hope you like this chap! And thanks to everyone for the reviews!**

**I already started writing the next chapter sooo I hope to get it up soon! Until then, take care everyone!**

**PS. Feel free to correct me all the mistakes and errors! It will be fully appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you sooo much 4 the reviews! They really help to keep me motivated! ^_-

**Declaimers: It doesn't matter how much I love Aro and Jacob they will never be mine, everyone belongs to SM …*sigh*….**

**Jacob: Of course we wont! You named a dog after me!**

**Aro: And you are making me act sooo pathetic, young one!**

**Me:…ooooh…yeaaaaa…its good to be in charge! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

The whole guard was congregated in the throne room, the ancients wished to speak with them before anything. As a result I'm with Didyme in my room watching a movie. We are both laid on my bed and Jacky cant decide if he wants to be with me or with her.

"Sooo?" Didyme begun, rolling on her side.

"So what?" I know what she is asking but I want to play a little.

"How was it?" She asked one more time with those big and beautifully curious eyes.

"How was what?" I'm about to burst in hysterical laughter if I keep this going on.

"Urgh! Don't play dumb with me! You know what I mean!" She smashed my face playfully with one of the pillows.

"Im just teasing you! For you information nothing happened and I really doubt something will"

"Come on! What it's that you hate so much about him?" She sat on the bed now, still playing with one of my pillows.

I got up from the bed "I don't hate him Didyme" it's the truth I don't hate him.

She raised one dark and perfect eyebrow doubtfully "Really? Then …what its that you don't like about him?"

None of the reasons why I don't like him came so I juts said the first stupid thing my mind shouted "His hair!"

She shook her head in complete confusion "His…his hair? Why?"

"Yes his hair! Because my husband's hair cant be sexier than mine, I mean, that have to be against nature!" I least I cant get away of this conversation with a joke.

She let her self fall on my bed laughing hysterically "Elly dear, we are against nature. And that's the worst excuse I have heard!" Jacob barked "You see? Even he agrees with me" Traitor!

"Oh girls! Here you are!" Athena entered my room fallowed by Chelsea and Heidi. Athenodora double looked at my new baby . "Did Caius saw him?"

"Not yet" I said a little worried.

"Good, lets keep it that way! Anyways what are you doing? I was looking for you both to watch a movie with the guard but they are in a great dilemma! Most of them want Van Helsing but some of the females wish to see The Notebook" One of Athenodora's favorites modern inventions are the DVD's she just loves movies! Any genre!

"Lets watch The Notebook! Dracula reminds me of my brother!" I had to laugh at Didyme's comparison because I have thought so too.

"But Mistress I like Van Helsing, I mean, I really really _like_ Van Helsing!" Heidi complained making totally obvious what she was referring to.

"Heidi, he is a vampire hunter!" Chelsea said to her.

"He can hunt me anytime he wants…" Those words that sounded a lot like a teenage girl with a crush came from the one you least expected, Athenodora. "Oh lord! Did you all heard that?" She asked embarrassed after felling our eyes resting on her. "Not a world about this to Caius!"

"Too Late!" Speak of the devil and he shall appear! Our lovely Caius is in the room! "I left you alone for a few hours and you start talking in that way about other man?"

She started walking towards him with a mischievous smile, her delicate dress brushed the floor with every step "My silly, silly, jealous Caius" Athena places her arms around his neck "You are my one and only hunter" She kissed his chin "You are my favorite hunter" she proved that with a soft kiss on his lips.

"I better be" I cant believe it he was smiling, only Athena has the power to tame him. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, short, but full of passion. "Perhaps we should take this apology to a more private area?" her smile told us she have accepted the proposal.

When she was about to leave the room she turned and winked at me muttering '_you welcome'. _Now I see it! She was protecting the dog, Caius was too busy being, er, well Caius, to even listen to Jacky's heart beats!

"Mistresses we also came here to inform you that the Masters wish to tell you about some precaution they will be taking" Heidi told us after our lovely couple was gone.

"They are waiting in the study hall" Chelsea finished. They both bowed and left the room.

I made sure that Jacob was cozy and secured in my room, with everything he needed, before heading with Didyme to where our husbands were waiting.

**~o~O~0~O~o~**

"Would you look at this dear Marcus? My two favorites women in the world" Aro sang almost skipping to meet us at the door. "My lovely sister" he kissed her forehead which she answered with a sweet smile "And my beloved wife" He kissed my hand. "But where is Athenodora?"

"She is in a meeting with Caius" Didyme said indifferently as she walked to sit on Marcus lap.

"In a meeting with Caius?…Oh! Never mind, then! I'm sure he will tell her"

"Maybe we should have a meeting too" Marcus said kissing her neck causing her to giggle.

Aro did a hopeless facepalm "Thousands of men who came crawling to your feet, begging desperately for your attention and you chose him"

"You are just jealous brother" she joked kissing her husband one more time. Though I knew what she was referring to I could not stop my hysterical laughs after I saw the way Aro was glaring at her.

I cleared my throat embarrassed because they looked at me "Er…You called us here because….?"

Aro clapped his hands one time "Oh! Yes there's something you need to know" He walked in the direction of one of the many windows in the room before turning to look at us "As you might have heard there's something going on inside the city, we send a party to investigate. So until further advise no one is getting out of this cattle especially your three and all out door activities are forbidden. I'm afraid that includes your hunting trips, my dear."

"We had already made all the arrangements so someone can bring you the amount of blood you need" Marcus said moving his attention from the charming female on his laps. Drinking from a bottle is not the same as drinking from the being.

"I don't want to be stuck here for who knows how long!" Didyme and I shouted at the same time.

"This is for your own safety. We don't know what we are dealing with! We know nothing about this! And I would never let anything happen to you my beautiful Didyme" Marcus kissed his beloved moving her even more closer to him.

"I believe he is saying the truth, be reasonable, nothing concerns me more than your safety my dearest Elizabeth" He walked in my direction and took my face in his hands until our noses almost touch "I would not live to see another day if something ever happen to you… I love you so much" We stood there just looking at each other until Marcus announced he was leaving and someone from the guard came looking for Aro. "Sleep well my dear, see you in the morning" he left the room with the other vampire leaving me alone wishing nothing more but to see him opening those doors.

God, or whatever force is up there, I know you don't care about us but I beg you please at least for this one listen to my prayers and tell me what's happening to me…

**~o~O~0~O~o~**

Almost a week and a half had passed since the last time I went out to hunt, even Jacky had to be put away, I asked for that my self because I don't want to hurt him so until I feed again he is staying with Alec. I know how disgusting it sounds but he has blood! And right now every kind of blood smell is so appealing…

A few days ago I got an email from Alice, she said that everything its okay now after they resolved the problem with some newborns, that seems to be the reason why those wolves attacked us. They were fallowing some vampires in that area. But now as I sat on my room's balcony the most delicious smell coughed my attention. I inhaled deeply taking as much as I could with me.

"My love, what are you doing all alone?" I tuned to see a smiling Aro, but what really coughed my attention was the object in his hand, a goblet full of blood, the sources of the delicious aroma. "Drinking in the beauty of the sunset waiting for the silence night?" He joked before exanimate my face for a few seconds. "May I know the reason of why you haven't feed or sleep in days, Elizabeth?"

My eyes never left the goblet as I answered "You forbidden me from going outside and there's no blood left in the refrigerators" He moved the goblet in a circular motion like a wine taster would do to get the better flavor, that movement caused the aroma to get even stronger. I put my hands around my throat "And the thirst its too strong, the burning sensation wont let me sleep"

His smile grew wider "I can offer you some of this, to help you cease your thirst" He offered the goblet to me. I was desperate the smell was driving me crazy so I moved my hand to take it, but when I did he raised the goblet completely over his head "You must forgive me my love but I wont give you this for free"

A noise that sounded like a groan came from my throat causing him to chuckle.

The smell of this forbidden elixir was devouring me so a little breathless I asked "What do you want from me then…?"

His smile from playfully change to deviously "Something I have being wanting for a while…a kiss, a kiss is all I ask"

I don't know what he saw in my silence to make him move the goblet to his lips and begin to drink from it. I wanted nothing more but to take it from his hand and drink it my self. An insignificant amount of the crimson liquid escaped his lips, I saw as it left a small red line all the way down from the lips to his jaw's line.

I found my index finger cleaning the trail. I stared at it for a brief moment before taking it to my mouth and when I did an explosion of flavors took control over me. I moaned in pleasure tasting everything I could from that insignificant amount of blood.

I heard Aro's arrogant laugh and I opened my eyes to see the huge smirk draw in his face.

I see it now, I was falling in his tramp…and enjoying every second of it…

"Human blood have no comparison my dear" He said all-knowing. I already knew it was human that's the reason why it was so irresistible. But I wanted it, as long as I wasn't the one behind the death of that human I would take it!

A barely audible and totally out of breath "…more…" came from my lips.

Aro took one small step closer to me "You know what you have to do…" he purred looking at me seductively. He took another sip, just to torture me I was sure. "You better hurry…"

My eyes moved form the goblet to the blood on his lips a few times…and I did what I never thought I would do…

My hands moved to the sides of his face and I pressed my lips to his…I wanted every single drop of blood left in them. I heard his soft moans as he kissed me a little too forcefully, his arm was around on my back pressing me closer to him preventing my escape, while his other hand was holding the goblet.

The truth its that I liked the kiss…his soft lips dancing with mine were the must incredible feeling I had experienced in decades…but I needed the blood, I wanted the blood…was that the only thing I wanted from him?

I released my lips from his slowly…I didn't liked the feeling of him separating from me.

"No…" he whispered.

"…blood…" I whispered back.

Aro chuckled softly "True, a deal is a deal…as I promised, here" Finally the precious liquid was in my hands.

When I drank it, it felt like a avalanche of cold snow running wild stopping in the process the fire that consumed my throat. What an incredible feeling. It wasn't much but it was enough to calm my painful thirst.

"Satisfied?" I felt his fingertips caressing my face.

"Yes…" an actual smile was on my lips, pleasant to finally calm this freaking thirst.

"But you know what, dear one? I am not!" and before I could do or say anything our lips meet. I don't know if the crashing sound was from the goblet hitting the floor or from the wall behind me or a combination of both. He pressed me against the wall with such force that any human would have died, but I was no human and he knew it…but far from be painful I took it as a sign of his desires. I'm not blind there are other mated couples here and I had seen the result scenes of their _games_…I know what he wants…

It was hard so separate from him, a hidden force in his touch was waking a buried crave inside me…I succumbed in the face of my weak will kissing him with the same passion. This time it was not blood what I wanted, it was him.

Every cell in my body screamed to me to go on. I was about to loose my self entirely in his touch when a familiar face break through in my memories!…The same feelings…but for someone else.

"STOP!" I shouted abruptly, finishing everything. "I saw him! I saw him!" I took my hands to my face to coverer it while I let my self fall on the floor. Is this how someone feels when is about to lose his or her mind?

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth what's wrong? Tell me" He kneeled and tried to take me from my shoulders but I slapped his arm away.

"Don't touch me! Don't come any closer!"

"But Elizabeth dear, in order to help you I need to know…" Aro said softly, too gentle.

I got up from the floor "I cant…I just…" I looked at him with eyes full of tears that will never fall, his face shadowed with all the pain I just caused him. That sight broke me, I couldn't bear to see him like that so to avoid it I jumped from the balcony ignoring his pleading for my return. I ran into the forest until I couldn't hear him any more…

**~o~O~0~O~o~**

The hours passed for me waiting under a tree, nocturnal animals cut by and I wondered how is my Jacky but must of all I wondered where and how is Aro…Why did I felt that strong need to kiss him?…Why I acted that way?

I was beginning to feel like a lost child in a forest when elegant and delicate footsteps that I recognizes found me.

"For how long are you planning to stay here?"

"How long have you being waiting Didyme?"

"Long enough to get bored" She chuckled once " Elly what happened? I was felling all this happiness emanating from your room and then BAM! I saw you jumping."

There is no point in hiding the truth from her "I kissed Aro"

"You did?" She asked joyfully. I can almost feel her jumping from the excitement.

"But I pushed him away" I curled my knees up to my chest, feeling again like a lost girl.

"You did?…" all her excitement gone. "Why?"

I buried my face behind my knees "I don't know…I…I don't know"

She placed one hand on top of my head "You can tell me anything Elly we are friends, no, scratch that, we are sisters!" When I didn't responded she let go a long sigh " Marcus come, I might need your help after all!"

I thought it was strange to see her here alone, sure he came with her. But why him?

"Of course you do! I'm the expert in this topic!" Marcus said appearing from the shadows. He was in front of me in less than a blink "Elizabeth? Would you look at me for a moment?"

I'm afraid of his gift right now, I'm afraid to know what he is going to tell me but at the same time I cant wait to hear it "Just tell me what you _see…_and lets get done with this…"

"You love him" His words were straight and firm.

A strange current of feelings invaded me… fear, joy, confusion…so many. "What…What do you mean?"

Didyme started laughing, Marcus joined her "I think you know exactly what it means, no need to look so surprised" she said.

"But…I love Andrew…"

Marcus shook his head from side to side as saying _'No' _"Not anymore, your love for him had vanished. What's left is noting more but mere guilt. You are confused and that's quite normal, but you need to start accepting this"

"How can this be Marcus? Doesn't a vampire love for all eternity?" I cant accept it just yet, I need a explanation for this!

"Yes we do" He looked at Didyme lovingly holding her around her middle and kissed her temples "But in you case is different, because you loved him as a human and after he died there was nothing to feed that love so in the end it disappeared leaving nothing but guilt like I said"

Is that the explanation of my dream? The guy who's hand I took its Aro, and the one that vanished is…Andrew?

…Do I truly love Aro?

"What do you recommend me?" I asked him still not one-hundred percent convinced.

He begin laughing again "I only let you know, is your responsibility to act according to the information I gave you"

"Talk to him. Is the best way to proceed in this situation" Didyme said with such encouraging smile.

"I cant!" I said stubbornly.

"Urgh! You are impossible!" She throw her arms in the air "Marcus, sweaty, help me here" Didyme said like a spoiled girl trying to get away with something.

"Up we go!" Totally against my will he threw me over his shoulders. I tried with all my force to get off but his is older, therefore, stronger; plus I only had a goblet of blood when he had feasted in god know how many humans!

"Put me down Marcus!" I shouted "Aro won't allow this!"

"Aro will thank me for this!" His mocking laugh was getting on my nerves!

**~o~O~0~O~o~**

In a jiffy I was standing on my own two fits in front of the same balcony from which I previously jumped.

"Jump into it go to your room and try to find him!" That was a direct order from Sergeant Didyme.

I release a breath I dint knew I was holding "Wish me luck" saying that I jumped leaving them behind. The goblet was in the same place, smashed in thousand of tiny pieces, my furniture was out of place and some books on the floor with the pages scattered all over it. Most of them were love stories with 'happy endings'. But not a sight of him. If he is so frustrated there was no need to take it on my stuffs!

I went to look for him in the hallways but found nothing, in the library I got the same answer, his study was also empty and not even the throne room, sooo there was only one place to go, his chambers.

The door to his room is so intimidating, or is just me? I rested my forehead against the door with my eyes closed when an unexpected hand came from behind me meeting mine on the doorlock "Want me to invite you in?" _He _askedin a unusual tone…hurt, pained…cant read it.

"I think we need to talk" I said looking at our hands together.

"I think we do" He opened to door and hold it for me to enter "Lady first"

I can count the times I had come here, maybe no more than ten. His room, juts like the ones of the other two leaders, is extremely big but the only differences are the colors and the decoration. This one is painted in vivid and elegant colors they might seem a little odd together but they match his personality.

A big sofa and two chairs are placed together comfortably around a fireplace, everything its made with the finest materials. There are also many bookshelves full of magnificent stories . Behind all this is a pair of doors but I have never being pass them so I don't know what's in there. Big windows along with some paintings of the old Italy adorn the walls, the curtains dance gracefully with the soft breeze.

Aro walked pass me and sat on the sofa patting the space next to him as an invitation to join him. "Take a sit my love" Relived to see he was not mad at me a thousand pounds fell when he called me _'my love'. _

I didn't take his invitation, I jut wanted this to be over soon. I tip toed almost too shyly to stand closer to him "Marcus had a talk with me, he said that…he said that…" I didn't finished because now he was right in front of me. Damn vampire speed!

"What did he said?" He asked searching my eyes. His voice was far from angry or mean.

"He said that…I love you" The black-haired vampire closed his eyes as soon as the last words came out, the pleasant smile was very clear.

"And do you believe him Elizabeth?" I didn't answered. With open eyes he cupped my face in his hands. "You being here is a sign you do…" he whispered moving to my back his firm hold went to my middle, he kissed my hair and I could feel his satisfactory smile.

"So many things are happening, all at once…so many question…so many … I cant handle this! I'm confused, I'm not even sure of what I feel or want or even need! I just want answers to all this…"

"My sweet I can help you find those answers…" He purred in my ear leaving tenders kisses all they thru my shoulders.

"Aro, I just cant…"He turned me so now I was facing him, one perfect finger brushed my lips.

"Hush my love…Let me worship you tonight like the goddess you are…just let the silence take over" And with those final words he kissed me, a feather-like kiss. Just like before I gave in when my arms went to rest around his neck as his traveled my body. I had forgotten the incredibly feeling of been held, cherished…and desired.

"... I don't want to regret this…" With a little effort to break our kiss I said that.

"You wont…" He smiled mischievously raising me, my legs circled around his waist. Seconds later we were behind those mysterious doors on an unexpected canopy bed; but I was too concentrated in him to pay attention to anything else.

…With the silence moon being our only witness I gave my self to him completely that night. I wasn't lust what brought me to this place, no, it wasn't , for the moment we became one my feelings were clear…that it was truly love what drove me here, because nothing else in this world would make me welcome a man inside me if he wasn't the one I love…

* * *

**Authors Note: I apologizes if this its not what you readers were expecting, for I'm not good writing, especially this kind of stuffs(as you may have noticed LOL). -_- Sadly to say, I cant promise a quick update for the reasons that I'm switching universities, a few doctor appointments and other stuffs will keep me quite busy, though, I will try to get it soooonnnn! **

**Your opinions of this chapter are highly welcome! ^_- **

**Corrections, advices, anything is welcome too, even your credit card number!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Every time I update there is a LOUD thunderstorm!**

**I wonder why no one sent me their credit card numbers…oh well…**

**Hey I'm here sooner than expected! ^_^**

**This is one of those 'whatever' kinda chapters … so…yea….whatever…**

**Declaimers: …not mine…**

**Chapter 13 **

**

* * *

**

"Mmmm…sleep no more _amore mio_…" Gentle kissed traveling my neck, shoulder and back were waking me up. "I wish to play some more…" He continued kissing my body.

"We _played_ all night Aro" I smiled at his petition, he sounded like a little kid " and I haven't slept in days, just give me a few hours…"

Aro chuckled "Did I left you that exhausted?" He mocked with his lips pressed to my shoulders. "You have slept for three hours"

I turned to face him but it was a little hard with his arms around me. When I finally did it I said smiling "Don't be so full of your self" I took his face in my hands and gave him a short kiss on the lips, enough to let him wanting more. "A few more hours won't, er, kill you"

He placed one hand right on top of mine smiling mischievously "I wont let you fall asleep again"

Now I was laughing like crazy "Are you trying to break a record or something?"

"Caius and Athenodora's actually" He joked.

"Wha…What! Caius and Athena's? I always thought that Didyme and Marcus where more…you know…"

"Didyme and Marcus likes to play games but Caius and Athena likes to… well, you get the idea" He began laughing "Oh and speaking of my charming sister, she would love to hear about this"

"About you and me?" I asked, he responded with a nod "Why?"

"Ever since the day I said I was interested in you she has called me pedophile as her little joke" I frowned totally confused, causing him to laugh "Elizabeth, love, I'm over three thousand years old and you are barely a century old. You are the youngest here, just a baby in vampire years."

"That made sense" I started laughing again after analyzing the equation "Woooow, I'm in love with a living fossil!"

"You're what?" A tone full of surprise was in his words.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to call you fossil!" I tried to apologize.

"No, I don't mind the fossil thing I had been called worst. What concerns me is what you said before that"

Oh…I know what he means "I said that I'm in love with you…I love you my living fossil!" I threw my arms around his neck laughing the whole time.

The arms of my lover tighter on my back "Those words sound so beautiful coming from your perfect lips my darling!" I had never see him so entirely happy, well he is always so cheerful but this is a different kind of happiness. For a brief moment I thought he would start singing or something "But enough with the fossil thing!" He kissed me again with so much passion, I will never get tire of this!

After all that had happened just one question was in need of an answer "Aro, why me?"

Aro rolled over pulling me on top of him, he looked into my eyes and caressed my face "Why not you?"

As an answer I said "You had lived for so long, saw thousands of different women, what makes me different from all of them?" I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes concentrating in his fake breathing. I was still a little sleepy.

His fingers drew indecipherable designs on my bare back while he continued talking "Many women came to me, all of them looking the same thing: a place in my bed to be called Volturi just hoping for the luxury life that came with it. I won't deny it my dear, depending of the information they provided us, I mated them."

Somehow they disgusted me, caring only about material possessions. I wanted something beautiful like what Marcus and Caius have with their wives. Trying to find that special someone I recurred to other methods…" he stopped there like if he weren't happy about telling me something.

I raised my head a little enough to meet his eyes "What other methods?"

He smiled at me "You know the stories about the succubus?" I nodded, remembering all the stories Carlisle told me about Tanya and her sisters "Well…you are looking at an incubus…"

Shocked by the idea I got up from him sitting at the edged of the bed and trying to hide my naked body with the silky covers "You mean to tell me you had sexual intercourse with countless of women and because they were not worthy you just feed from them?…That's a little repulsive Aro!"

I felt the remains of the bed moving when a pair of hands rested on my shoulders "Elizabeth, I'm aware of what I did, seduction is part of the beauty of hunting…" He began kissing my neck and shoulders again "…they were just desperate measures but I can assure, my dear, that all that stopped the day I meet you…" I felt his cool breath whispering in my ear "…no one captivated me the way you did" I smiled at his words they, somehow, _tickled_ me. Damn you, stupid weak willpower!

I tuned to look at him, with his lips so close to mine it was a little hard to concentrate and he knew it because he was smiling, which caused me to smile too "That lead you to the same question: What makes me so, lets say, captivating?"

He chuckled briefly "Lets play some more and I will show you."

Aro went to kiss me again but I stopped him by putting my fingers on his lips "Tell me and then… we can play"

He fell back on the bed, a little disappointed I might say. I was just glad to be able to control him so easily. Smirking all the time I went to rest my weight on top of him like before. "So?"

He liberated a long sigh "Where to start dearest Elizabeth?" The truth is that I really didn't cared if he tell me or not, at this point I just wanted to be in the arms of the man I love, of course I don't mind if he tells me "Your face, your body, your everything…all in you looked like if it was carved by angels, no, no angels, maybe something superior"

"Aliens?" I joked.

Aro smiled and kissed the top of my head "Don't ruin the moment, my dear. Anyways, I found you so mesmerizing that I felt this need to touch you, to know if you were truly real. That's why I fallowed you almost everywhere in the castle, your brother of course tried to keep you as far away from me as possible. But your mere presence was like a siren call, beautiful yet dangerous. You were drowning in pain, in self-hate, anything would had destroyed you."

You never laughed, you never smiled, you never talked to anyone…" His fingers running softly up and down on my back smoothed me "…Marcus warned me, he told me about your connection with that other man and I almost gave up… until the day I saw you laughing for the fist time, all courtesy of my sister. That was the must beautiful and angelic sound I had heard. So I promised my self that I would keep you laughing for all eternity…And it took me almost sixty years to make you love me!" He began laughing.

I cant believe it been so long. Sixty years ago I came to this place looking for a way to stop my suffering but now I'm laying in the chest of this known killer.

I raised my body a little to gain full view of his perfect face "I love you Aro…thank you for not killing me" I said looking directly into his eyes.

He took my face in his hands pulling me down to him "I love you too, my goddess" The moment was sealed with a kiss and after that, all I can say is that we _played_ for a little while…until we heard some footsteps approaching…

Aro whined and I just laughed at his reaction. He is worst than a spoiled little boy!

"Someone's coming" I told him.

He sat on the middle of the bed and sighing in discontent he said "It seems that I have duties to attend my dear, or they are simply looking for me" He looked in the direction of the door "Jane…Felix and…Santiago!" By some strange reason he mentioned Santiago's name in an odd happy tone. "You might want to get dress"

"I can't" I said a little embarrassed pulling the covers up to my hide my face.

Aro frowned confused "Why? What happened to your clothe?"

"Um…they are everywhere?" I smiled still embarrassed by the memories of the must wonderful night of my vampire existence.

I heard him laughing heartily "I'm one-hundred percent guilty as charge" His hands removed the covers from my face softly "No need to feel ashamed for that…" Just when he was about to kiss me someone knocked at the main door of his room "Don't go anywhere" Like I could!

He got up and dressed in a plain black lounge robe, I just laid lazily on the bed…or on what was left of it…

"Dear ones!" Aro greeted them closing the double doors behind him. As for me I will try to get some sleep before his return…because lets face it, he won't let me!….Not that I'm complaining.

**Aro PoV**

"To which of my brothers do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" I asked them knowing were this was going.

"Master Marcus was particularly worried about your absence in the throne room this morning, Master" Felix expressed. I knew it! Marcus being aware of the situation I was last night, plotted this with Caius to…_interrup_t. Well I cant blame them, I have _interrupted_ them too, in the past, on purpose…Well played my brothers, well played.

"Master, what is this?" Jane's childish voice asked for our attention. She has in her hands a piece of clothes.

"That looks like the fabric of the shirt Mistress Elizabeth was wearing yesterday" Santiago noticed with certain confusion in his voice. This is exactly what I wanted, but sadly this will destroy the poor boy. Time for him to see that she is _mine!_

I walked to one of the chairs and sat on it casually, the huge smirk in my face was starting to get impossible to hide. I focused my gaze on Santiago and said "It is hers"

They moved their eyes from the fabric to me a few times, all wearing their confused looks. I had to hold back a burst of laughers before I cleared the situation "She _slept_ with me last night and I use that word with all the meanings" My eyes never left Santiago's, his body tensed as he processed the information.

"Way to go Master!" Felix said raising one hand as waiting for a high-five, I suppose. Once again I had to fight back the urge to laugh at his reaction. I just raised an eyebrow "Never mind Master" He murmured.

Even little Jane seemed to be a little perturbed by the idea after dropping the piece of fabric.

But my main attraction was Santiago. Oh how I wish to read his thoughts right now! He knew that this day would come. "Now, dear ones, I supposes this is not the only reason you came, right?"

"No Master, I came in place of my brother to inform Mistress Elizabeth that Jacob is getting impatient he is looking for her, but I couldn't find her and Master Caius told us you knew where she was" Jane said.

I nodded at her and turned to ask Santiago "And why you came?"

"To inform you that I have filled new bottles with blood for her" He said without energy, barely a whisper. The pain is consuming him.

"And you Felix?"

He scratched the back of his head and smiling like a little child said "I…I was looking for Renata, I brought something for her and Master Marcus told me I could find her here"

"Felix" I began "last time I saw her she was with Heidi in the guard recreation room, you might find her there" he bowed and left thanking me in the process. "Jane, dear, tell Alec that Elizabeth will take care of Jacob soon" she did the same as Felix "And as for you Santiago, would you be a dear and help _my_ Elizabeth move her stuffs to this room?" I can't describe all the emotions that ran across the boy's face but I assure you that I was _dying_ to read his mind.

After what looked like a eternity he bowed saying "…Of course Master…anything for her"

"Excellent! I will let you know when! You are dismissed"

He started walking to exit my room but just when he was about to close the door I whispered "I'm giving you one more chance Santiago, do you wish to change jobs?"

He looked once to the double door of the room where the women in matter was "No Master"

"I hope you know what your are doing" I told him.

"I hope so too Master…" with nothing more to say he left.

Following this odd situation I think is time to go and have a little chat with my dear brothers. I should change into something more decent first.

"Elizabeth?" I called her.

"Closet!"

I leaned against the door frame "Elizabeth, love, what are you doing in my closet" She came out wearing only one of my white dress shirts, if only she knew…

"I'm looking for Narnia!" I chuckled lightly at her response, she really is something to love. I took her in my arms pressing her to me. She cant expect me to see her in that fashion and do nothing! Her slender arms embraces me too "I was looking for something to cover my self"

"But you looked so perfect the other way" I said kissing her hair.

"Naked?" My angel laughed looking at my face.

"My point exactly" Chuckling again I pressed my lisps to hers, they keep moving to kiss her neck and tried to remove the shirt to gain full access to her shoulders and back…but why did she had to push me?

"Aro, no! We both need to do something else, your brothers are waiting and I need more blood, plus Jacky needs me" She scolded me humorously. Right when she was about to turn and leave I grabbed her by a hand, I pulled her to me and kissed her to make sure that she is finally mine in every way, that I'm not in some kind of twisted parallel word and she is part of the illusion.

"You are definitely real…" I breathed kissing those perfect lips one more time.

"Of curse I am!" She gave me one more tender kiss "and now I must go! I need to see how is my Jacky"

Did she just left me for a dog? "Farewell my love, I shall see you here tonight!" I said as she disappear through the doors.

_Parting is such a sweet sorrow…_

**EllyPov**

I must look like a total idiot hiding behind every statue I find, but it will be worst if Athena or Didyme see me not to mention that the guard wont appreciate the view…well, a few might…I need decent clothes now!

I think I might be a great spy! I'm even playing that 'Mission Impossible' song in my head! I should work for the C.I.A!

I take that back, for the moment I went to open the door to my closet, it burst open. Emerging two female figures from it!…I'm doomed!

"You didn't slept in your room last night…" Athena said with mocking smile.

"…And you are wearing Aro's shirt" Didyme continued with the same kind of smile eyeing my 'outfit'. "This only means one thing…"

"The plan worked!" The last female exclaimed exited.

"What! What plan!" I think I'm lost…

"Elly sweetie, don't you know…" Athenodora said, walking to sit on my bed. She crossed her legs and continued taking "…that I gave Aro the idea of tempting you with blood?"

"WHAT! Why did you do that to me! I thought you two loved me!" Right now I want to rip their heads off!

"And that, dearest sister, is why we did it!" Didyme said, flopping her hear back and taking a place beside Athenodora. "Because otherwise you would have done nothing!"

Shit she is right! Thanks to that 'little push' I was able to see my love for Aro.

I smiled 'oh-so-sweetly' to them "Though I'm hating you both right night, I will never be able to thank you enough!"

"I do know a way you can show us your gratitude" Athenodora said.

"How?" I asked her.

"Get dressed!" Didyme said finishing Athena's thought.

**~o~O~0~O~o~**

"I cant believe you two tricked me!" I said as we walked together down the corridor to the kitchen.

"Would you get over it?" Didyme told me "You should be on your knees thanking us" She added oh-so-proud.

"I love you both as if you were my daughters but please would you two just stop? Or do you want me to call Caius?" Athena stopped us.

"We shut up" Over the years I have learned to respect the silver-haired Vampire leader who's actions are not questioned by anyone! ….I still wonder what made her love him.

"C'mon man, there's nothing you can do about this, you already knew it!" I voice like whisper came from behind the kitchen's doors.

"I know Felix, I know! But it hurts!" That second voice was Santiago's. Too sad and pained to belong to him.

"Such a depressing aura's coming from there" Didyme said to no one in particular. Is not like she feels every emotion, she just can say when someone is not _happy_. "We better go"

We went to another place and in this room was a total different story, laughers were coming from the inside, our husbands' to be exact!

"I can see you are not busy" Athena joked bursting open the massive doors and walked to meet her husband, Didyme too.

"What a lovely surprise!" Aro sang getting up from his chair. His extended arms invited me, a petition that I gladly accepted. "Missing me already _bella mia_?" My living fossil said once I was in his arms. Soon I was trapped in his lips forgetting about everyone else in the room.

"Does the _newlyweds _need to be alone?" Caius asked.

"Why, thank you my dear Caius that would be wonderful!" Aro responded ignoring Caius sarcastic tone.

"That is called sarcasm brother" The silver-haired replied.

"And this is called I-don't-care-what-you-say!" And that was the start of one of the silliest arguments I've seen. After a few 'you are so pathetic', 'you have anger issues' and other similar phrases Marcus stepped in because at this point Athenodora, Didyme and me were just laughing. Men, who knew they have so much testosterone!

"Masters!" Afton came into the room fallowed by Demetri, both vampires looked desperate and a little scared.

"What is it?" asked an annoyed Caius.

"We have a problem." Demetri said.

"What kind of problem?" The leaders asked in unison.

"The last group you sent was…I think you need to see Corin with your own eyes, Masters" Afton concluded.

* * *

**Authors Note: The next chapter will take a little longer to update, I think, classes start in 8 days and I need to do a few things before that…and after that.**

**Thank you for the reviews and the Alert/ favorites! See you soon…..I hope!**

**As always I welcome corrections, advises and all that! =D  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, Hello and here is where I shamefully beg for forgiveness! *blush* Sorry! *bow***

**Declaimers: nothing is mine except the account!…and of course Elizabeth…Oh my sexy Aro! I have a daughter!….who's 'older' than me and absolutely nothing like me…weird… **

**A/N: **_**Just a little background story, because I hate when they portrait the Volturi as mean and selfish husbands. ^^**_

**Chapter 14**

**

* * *

**

_Dear whatever-thing-you-are:_

_I still cant give you a proper name, but it's being a while, right? I least I haven't forgotten about you!_

_Hey, don't you think that life should be described as a play? Look at it in this way._

_A variety of actors come and goes during the different _acts_ or our existence. As we reach the concluding scene, our performance, being the main character, can be one to remember or one to dislike, sometimes hate. _

_There is happiness, joy but also sadness and it can be transmitted to our audiences, to the people that surround us. _

_Sometimes the character with less participation might be the one who will leave the biggest impression in the other characters and the audience._

_Sometimes the one that the audience never get to know completely might be the _hero_ in a feature scene…_

_Moreover, with this event the curtains were opened to announce the start of a new act…_

…

With every step we took near the throne room the pierced screams became louder, in some way, agonizing. As someone from the guard opens the massive doors, our attention was held captured by the sight before us.

Corin, in the middle of the room, screaming and struggling to escape Santiago and Felix's grip, his body and clothes were covered in blood, as a newborn vampire would look after the first hunt.

In addition, it smelt so good…

"What is the meaning of this?" Caius yelled at the trio.

"Master we don't know what is wrong with him!" Confessed Afton nervously behind us.

"…Interesting…" Whispered a surprised Marcus.

"Brother?" Asked Aro in cue with our gaze locked on Marcus.

"… See for your self Aro, I bet you will think the same…"

Aro began walking, slowly, perhaps unsure, towards the demonic creature and I felt the mating thing taking over me. _My_ mate was getting closer to the obvious danger. Felling my nervousness he reassure me of his action with a smile, dropping his complete confidence on the two muscular men holding a tortured Corin.

Santiago and Felix tightened the hold on their fellow guard member while Aro placed his hand, once again way too slow, on Corin's face. He closed his eyes in concentration, getting ready to receive all the _data._

The guy was calmer now thanks to Alec's gift that left him blind, deaf and completely immobilizes.

Aro's ruby eyes snapped open!

"Fascinating…" Aro breathed, genuinely surprised "…its like… he forgot about us…about him…he has no attachment to us… no memories of his existence… nothing… his mind its in blank" He windrow his hands from the face, for my relief, however still staring at the vampire before him "… the only thing in his mind is blood… an unbearable thirst… stronger than the one of a newborn"

"So? Your point is that he has no use for us now?" Came Caius' indifference words. "Then get rid of him. We have more important things to do than this!" He pointed at Corin like if he was a filthy and sick animal dying on the streets.

Marcus only chuckled lightly at the contrast between his brothers words.

"But still…" Aro continued like if he didn't heard Caius' comment "…he remembered how the other died… such gifts… I wonder…" Aro raised his head looking for someone, for a brief moment his eyes rested on me before finding the one he wanted "Demetri, would you be a dear and tell us the story for the benefit of the rest?"

"Of course Master" He bowed "After master Caius sent us we went into the city and found some corpses in a dark alley, by the sight and the smell it was obvious that I vampire was responsible so I tracked him. A few minutes later we came upon three male vampires form different ethnicities… I… don't know how… but all of sudden we were on our knees, we felt, how should I say it?… tired?" His brow frowned, his voice was trembling a little a sign of his disturbing experience. "There was no energy left on us to get up. Then all of sudden one of them stared at Corin resting his hand on top of Corin's head.

"Corin put his hands around his neck, with a little difficulty he got up running like a mad man, minutes later he came back in the same situation he is now, caught by one of them. By that time some of my energy was back and I tried to attack them with the help of the other guy, Omar, but they were faster. One of them spun me against a wall before forcing me on my knees again. I fought to free my self but his gifts were affecting me…" Demetri took a deep breath to continue his story "Omar was a prisoner between the other two that came later…"

"They moved Omar closer to me and in a menacing but at the same time kind of mocking voice, the one I presumed was the leader of the group, said 'Let this be a warning to your masters'. He processed to touch Omar on the shoulders. At first I saw no difference but after a few seconds Omar started screaming in pain 'It burns! It burns!' in seconds his whole body was in flames like if they came from the inside!"

I don't like the sound of this…

"That's when Afton group found us… but Omar body was long gone… and so were the others"

"Thank you Demetri you may leave now, Corin's fate is in our hands" Aro smiled in gratitude to him but I could tell that something was not right in his thoughts "That was precisely the gift Algernon warned me about brothers" He turned his gazes to Corin and sighing said "I really hate doing this…"

"What are you waiting for Aro? The boy is completely useless now and is obvious that he feed of people from this city. He has broken the rules. Not to forget that his present state is a danger for all of us and the secrecy of our kind" Caius said, again irritated. I don't understand his behavior today of why he is so, er, irritated. Maybe Athena didn't wanted to… Ok! That's something I don't wish to know.

"You are right brother" Aro said analyzing Caius words "Marcus?" Surely he needed one more opinion.

Marcus sighed, resigned of the guard fate "Like Caius said, he is totally useless. You saw it your self Aro, no connection to us, no nothing…"

Aro liberated a long sigh "Felix… Santiago, you know what to do"

I only saw how both of them started to pull Corin's arms before turning my face on the opposite direction. That didn't stopped me from hearing the metallic sound of the limbs being detached or smelling the final aroma of vampire life.

It doesn't matter how many years I have lived here I'm still not used to this situation…

**o~O~0~O~o**

"Urgh! I hate this! Its not fair! Just because we are women we cant be in the meeting?"

"Why are you complaining Didyme? You hate those meetings!… And there're women guards in the meeting"

"I know Athena, but still!" Didyme let out a sweet childish laugh. "I like to complain… its fun!"

I better say nothing for I always fall asleep in the middle of those meetings. Its not my fault they are so boring!

"Remember girls" Athenodora began talking in authoritarian tone holding our attention "That they founded the Volturi before us. They have duties and we -meaning the whole family- have a place in our world" But suddenly her tone became playful "Besides they cant live without us, think of this, we are their spoiled princesses. Lets take roles! Didyme you are like Snow White, your hair is black and your skin is white as snow. Also, you had a stepmother and your family was royal…"

"Don't forget that she is almost as stupid as her" I added.

"HA! HA! HA! Very funny Elly!" Didyme went silence for a few second, then added "Well that makes you Sleeping Beauty, for the obvious reasons which makes you quite stupid your self! HA! A vampire that sleeps… what can be more stupid?"

"Seriously? Its that the best you can do?"

"Girls…" In a sweet tone of voice that clearly says I-love-you-but-shut-the-hell-up-you-are-getting-annoying Athenodora asked for our attention again. We don't usually fight but we sure like to discuss once in a while. Besides, what kind of sisters would we be if we didn't argue from time to time? "So I presume you two know why I choose to be Belle from Beauty and the Beast" She has an awesome ability to change subjects.

"Because you married the beast?" Didyme and I asked at the same time trying not to laugh at her.

"What?… No!" The truth is that Athenodora was now trying not to laugh "Its because… I saw the prince within the beast" This final words caused her to smile like if she was remembering some kind of beautiful and cherished memory.

All this meaningless conversation about stupid princesses left me quite curious of their past "Athenodora?"

"Hmm?" She was still smiling while looking down a window.

"Can you tell me about your human life?"

She shoot one more look down the window before walking in my direction seating in the chair next to the sofa I was laying on "I cant remember much, it has been so long, sweetie. But I do remember the basics. I was born in the magnificent city of Athens, Greece, my parents worshiped the goddess Athena the city is named after her. During years they prayer to her for a child so when my mother gave birth to me they named me Athenodora which means 'Gift of Athena'. I can tell that my childhood was calm, normal, nothing out of the ordinary. You can say that I have always been a spoiled little brad.

"My parents made sure that I found a worthy husband, I had many suitors from every age and social status. I only remember that the one my parents approved of was a soldier really handsome and kind, I cant remember his name and what I felt towards him wasn't love. Still, we had twin girls, when you two fight you reminds me of them." She flashed us motherly smile but them took a deep breath "I was twenty-three when our city was invaded, my husband died in war and my daughters of hunger and so did the rest of my family. Not many month later the enemy troops captured the ones that survived, I was included. The caravan of prisoners wasn't very big, and one night screams of despair and horror filled the cold air.

"Yes, a pair of male vampires were killing them. I ran the best I could to the woods but they followed me and when they found me one of them said 'Lets keep her she is very pretty' the other answered 'What are you talking about? Look at the mess you have made! We must go before they find us!' his was scared. Then the first one said 'I'm not worried about _them_, I'm more worried about the _others_. Wait! I heard something' his voice became more urgent then"

" ' At least let me have her as a quick snack' the first guy was a little more carefree. 'Do whatever you want but I'm leaving!' and so he did, leaving me alone with the creepy one! At this point I was completely paralyzed with horror 'Shhh beautiful, this won't last long' he said against my neck. Juts when my blood was starting to come out I heard 'I found him masters!… but it looks like he is not alone' Demetri's voice. Yes, they were escaping from The Volturi.

Then he was off of me, a strange fire illuminated the night… Before I succumbed into the darkness, for the venom was working, I saw the red eyes on the most handsome man I have ever seen. He took me in his arms saying 'I'm taking you _home_'."

Three days later I woke up, on Caius' arms. I hated it and him" Her delightful laughter took me by surprise "He treated me totally different from the rest of the house. He was the one to cover all my newborn accidents and atrocities. Once, he found me weeping in a dark corner of the castle, I wasn't used to this life yet and I missed my daughters, and offered me his shoulders to cry on, it was obvious that he has been looking for me. Even after all that I must confess that I was really mean to him."

For days, week and months he filled me with gifts but never said a word, he was desperate. Every time I would refuse his gift and deny his presence… something that hurt him deeply. But one day he stopped visiting me and offering me stuffs. He ignored me more than I did to him. And I was angry about it, I wanted him to be after me, I wanted him to desperately ask for my attention like all the men I had known. For some strange reason, I wanted _him_ to be the only one after me. So unknown to him, or so I thought, I watched him from a distance, for he attracted me, seeing how gentle he was with the things he liked, how truly handsome he was… how alone he was…"

Without knowing it I fell upon his tramp…" She sighed a softly "This Volturi men really are something, when they want it they get it!" Was she trying to praise them? "Ah! I believe you are wandering about Didyme, because I didn't mentioned her at all in my story, right?" For only remember the basics she sure remembers a lot!

"Of course" I said looking at the overjoyed vampire stretched out on another sofa, too lost in her book to pay any attention to us. My cute Jacky was sleeping at her feet, he was finally with me again… well, he was with her… but with me… um, you get the idea.

"She came four to five years after my arrival-"

"You meant to say 'Aro brought her here' " Didyme cut in, finally joining the conversation. Causing Jacob to abruptly wake and fall from his place just to get up, run in my direction and jump on my tummy, where he stayed for the rest of the conversation. "He had some nerves, you see? After ten years of disappearance he showed up one night in my window out of nowhere telling me about the chance of provide me a life full of wonderful things that I had never dreamed possible. He spoke in such a casual way as if he had never left!

"Naïve as I was, I followed him" Then she frowned looking like a little child after you snapped a toy from his hand "The idiot bit me on the way here!"

Athenodora was laughing at the memory or, perhaps, at Didyme's face - which, let me tell you, looked quite funny. "Oh! Yes, I remembered! He was caring you in his arms… such fragile and delicate little thing. Ah! And how you have delighted us with your gift, sweetie!" The two shared a look of adoring sisters who's life together has been nothing but full of pure joy.

"When I woke up, I thought I was in heaven" A cheerful laughter came from Didyme's lips "Surrounded by three angels: Aro, Athenodora and… Marcus…" Is incredible how her expression can change so drastically because now she was frowning like a kid, again. "Let me tell you something dear Elly, Marcus was…" She moved her head to look at Athenodora "How should we describe him?"

"Fool?" Athena asked in a playful tone "I have never meet a man more shy around a woman than him! She never got a coherent sentence from him! Is true, Caius was quite clumsy but Marcus crossed the line!" And the they began laughing whole heartedly.

"And now they make fun of me behind my back"

Speaking of the fool, Marcus was standing at the door smiling in a way that clearly says he knew the main character of the story. The perfect man for this kind of situations is him, he never takes them seriously.

"We are not making fun of you, dearest brother…" Athenodora was _trying_ to defend us "We were just…" She paused for a moments looking for the perfect word "…Ok! Yes. We were!" And that confession filled the room with our laughs.

**o~O~0~O~o**

According to Marcus Aro was alone in his study searching information in the many books of our kind history that they had wrote with their hands… actually, with feathers… or whatever object they used to write back then…

Wow… they really are old!

But I'm no one to speak. Am I no over a century?

And so there he was, my own knight in shiny armor… better yet, my own king in shiny… um… skin?

Ah! King! How will delight him to hear that title; not an emperor yet but bigger than a governor.

I walked really slowly trying my best to make no sound with my clumsy baby fallowing me. Aro must be too lost in his research because he heard nothing until I brushed me fingers on his shoulders, back and then his other shoulder.

"Why is my king so lost in thoughts?" I asked playfully using the expression that I knew would work. I was standing at his side.

He greeted me with a smile that only lovers could understand "Mmmm… my king?" His arm circled my waist before pulling me on his lap "I like that expression" He said kissing my neck; his arms reminded in the same place.

I laughed at that taking my hands to cup his face "I knew you would" I whispered pressing my lips to his. The once light kiss was beginning to take a more passionate curse before we heard a puppy bark.

Ups! I forgot about him.

"What? Is he jealous? Let him take a little of his own medicine" Aro said giving Jacky a murderous glare over my shoulders. Quite funny moment if you ask me. However, Jacky's reaction to Aro's glare was even more funny, instead of being intimidated he just wailed his tale, got up, sat, got up, sat and so on.

Feeling my pet need for attention, after all he is just a baby, I did a poor attempt to get up from Aro's lap but his strong arms soon stopped me. I couldn't hold the laughs that were fighting to escape from my mouth… so I set it free…

Let me enjoy this for a little while…

I put my best innocent but at the same time seductive voice "What are you so worried about my dear husband…?" He was under my spell! So I keep playing with the neck of his shirt "…You know very well that if I have to choose between you two…" The handsome features of his face were glowing with delight at the expecting declaration "I will definitely choose…" I traced his jaw with my finger "Jacky!"

I really wish I could describe his face! A camera would had been perfect! I would have fallen laughing if it were not for his arms around me. The way his smile turned into a perfect line and how he frowned in a mixture of confusion, disillusion and other similar emotions, after they were so bright, was something to behold.

I know that my little joke was a little too harsh, but come on! It was funny! I couldn't let the moment past!

"And so you seem to enjoy this too much, I shouldn't give you what I have bought for you" He said in a emotionless tone.

My fun stopped "What did you buy me?"

His smiled in a way that reminded me of the Cheshire Cat "Oh, no, no, my dear. Not after what you have done…" He is not fooling anyone, he is mocking me, that's all. Everybody knows that in the end he will give up. He always has. "Why won't you ask _Jacky _for a gift? Considering the occasion we are celebrating."

"Celebration? Occasion? What are you talking about, Aro?" In case anyone haven't noticed, I kind of get confused a lot.

He sighed in a way that could only be described as disappointment and some sadness "I'm guessing you did not paid attention to the date back then." He said more to himself than to me.

"Love?" That word was enough to melt him. I smirked lightly. "I apologizes but I really don't know what are you talking about."

"My dear, isn't supposed to be the husband the one who always forget the date?" I gasped as I understood the meaning of that old cliché joke. His hand brought mine to his lips kissing each of my finger before resting on my wedding ring. "Fifty years ago you give me the privilege of being your husband" Fifty years… an eternity in humans eyes - how many human couple reach twenty years together?- but so little in our eyes. A small chuckled came from his lips "Not under the best circumstances, considering your state of mind. But still, I couldn't be more happier"

"Aro I… I didn't, I forg- I'm sorry, I have nothing to give you" I admitted ashamed biting my lower lip and lowering my face.

His fingers soon found my chin raising my face to gain eyes contact "Nonsense _amore mio, _you have given me everything" Aro purred "especially last night" he winked brightly. Its incredible how only two days ago I would hide from him but today I cant get enough of him.

While I was thinking about that, I felt his hand moving to his pocket from where he toke a small box placing it in front of my face "Open it" He said smiling. Inside it was a beautiful silver key charm, decorated in specific places with rubies and diamonds. The key bow was in the shape of a heart. I was speechless because of the beauty and elegant design.

"Its called 'The Key to My Heart' because only you can open it." I shy smile danced in his lips. "It was made under Caius and I supervision. When he proposed to dear Athenodora, he gave her one similar to this one" Then he stopped sensing my silence "D… Did you liked it?"

I snapped out of it "Liked it? I loved it!" And to prove I mean it I kissed him with even more passion that before seeing how happy it makes him every time he pleased me.

And, like before, a little bark interrupted us.

"Seriously, Love! He is getting on my nerves!"

"Aro he is just a baby and needs attention" Playfully I kissed his cheek a few times "But my _other_ baby also needs attention."

"Ah! My dear, this is not my only gift, I have something else that will make me your only baby" He _has_ to use the same expression. Gosh! Now I really understand what Santiago meant when he says 'Master Aro melt under your tough'. "Let us go to the basement, shall we?"

I was finally able to move from his laps. Offering a hand we walked together down the corridors. Aro looking back from his shoulder every few moments "I thought I told him to _stay_!"

"But I told him to _come_!" I said innocently concluding the conversation about Jacky company.

And so we came to a stop. Aro gave the signal to the two guards that were waiting to open the doors. "Just a little something to add to your little Ferrari's collection, my beloved" He said gesturing me to enter. Thanks God I did!

"Oh dear Lord! Aro! A 2012 Ferrari 458 Italia! But how? They're not supposed to come out until mid-2011 or so I heard!"

"For you my dear, anything its possible"

"Oh God! I love you! How have I lived my life without you? You're the best! I love everything about you! I… I don't know what more to say! I will never let you go!"

"Elizabeth, love?" There was confusion in his voice "Are you speaking to me?"

"Of course I'm my husband"

"Then would you care explain why are you hugging and kissing the car instead of me?"

* * *

**Not a cliffy! You cant hurt me! ^^**

**I'm sick right now so I have this really sexy voice, you know like boys in puberty, and I'm thinking about singing 'Think of Me' to my father just to see his 'WTF - Face'. XD (yes, I'm also a huge Phantom of the Opera fan; because of him. He bought me that book before I was even born! So pay now daddy! We share a few fandom =D)**

**Jacob: you are babbling again… -_-**

***ahem* Anyways, my no-so-good friend, called Writer Block, paid me a long visit. Also, life can be a b***h! Again, IM SORRY! **

**And you know what goes here!**

**See you soon! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Here I'm dear readers! I apologize (again) for the delay. I must confess that I was a little out of the fandom, hence my long delay plus other situations. And thank you so much to all of you who reviewed and added the story to your favorites/ alerts while I was absent. **

**Listening to 'Shy' by Sonata Arctica! I love that song (and them), tho it's stalker-ish and slow but it kinda fits from the guy point of view!**

**Be warned, this chapter sucks ass! **

**Declaimers: As previously stated, nothing belongs to me!**

**Chapter 15**

"I can't believe you kidnapped me!" Here we go…

"Kidnapped you? What the hell you're taking about Santiago? You came by your own free will!"

"You were really persistent. Not accepting a 'No' for an answer. How could I refuse?"

I rolled my eyes "Again… what the hell are you talking about? I only said 'would you like to take a ride with me in my new Ferrari' and you said" I tried to put on a deep and manly voice "'Sure, why not?'' …but it came really stupid…

Suppressing a smile he said "First of all, my voice is not like that and second it was like this" He cleared his throat and began talking – gestures included - in a high pitched girly voice… or at least he tried "Heyyya Santiago would you like to go with me and take a ride in my new-cool-totally-awesome Ferrari. Please pretty please blablabla!"

"Oh Jesus, Santiago you sound like an idiot!" He joined me in laughter. "Please, don't you ever do that again. Your man voice it's sexier."

"You… You… think that… my voice its… sexy?" He asked in innocence shyness, what made him look so much younger than he actually was.

"Of course! Every male vampire has a sexy voice!"

"Oh… I see..." Why do I smell disappointment? "...but let me guess, the sexier is Master Aro's?"

"Obviously!" His only response was a low chuckled.

"You have changed Mistress Elizabeth; you were never this open with your feelings for him."

Have I actually changed that much? Inhaling and exhaling happily I said "Well, it feels great to finally have it out and express my love freely."

"Love…" He said suddenly "… why do you think we are capable of loving, Mistress?"

"What do you mean?" Ok, that was unexpected.

"Can a dead creature love, Elizabeth?"

"I guess… not, is dead…" I can't get to his point.

"Then, why we are capable of such feelings?"

"What are you trying to say, Santiago?"

"I have always thought…" He began slowly, as processing the words "If you look at it in this way… we never died. There would be no transformation if the body its dead

"What do you mean by that?" He is not joking, for he has never been a funny man plus the frown in his face confirms it.

"Think of it." He said a little too exasperated "The body must be alive in order for the transformation to work. If the body dies no venom would heal the wounds. We simply change!" I can feel his eyes on me, waiting for my reaction but I just don't know what to say! He wants me to believe that we are alive? That's so stupid… but so enthralling.

He let out a long and tired sigh "Forget it... it-it was just a silly thought… but can you answer me…? What makes you think that we are dead?"

"Santiago your theory sounds really interesting, but it's just that…" I stopped not knowing what to say, how to continue. Just what, woman?

"Just what mistress?" Hell! Did he read my mind?

"Santiago… think clearly. We are stuck in time. We never change. We are frozen. We can't even procreate!"

"So a human woman who can't conceive a child, is she dead? A full grown man who can't produce an heir, is he dead?"

"Santiago that's different!"

"Precisely, we are different nothing else. Elizabeth we think, we are rational beings, we even have to feed, also, we are not emotionless, we feel and… suffer." But then added between chuckles "We are not Zombies".

I laughed too. I pictured myself as a zombie and it was not pretty "Zombies feed, they eat brains" I said innocently.

"Mistress" He really tried to say that seriously but it was far from that.

"My dear friend, you expect me to believe, right here, right now that we are… alive? " The whole phrase sounded so foreign.

Santiago shrugged "You don't have to believe it right away. I have talked about this to some of the guards and they all think I'm an idiot" He sighted sadly and before I could say anything he asked me "Well, why did you want me to come with you to the mall, Mistress?"

As the man mentioned at the beginning, I kidnapped him– in my defenses, he agreed to be kidnapped- and now we are sitting in the mall's food court. Which makes absolutely no sense for our kind but I guess we needed to have a little chat without the castle's distractions. Actually without Aro sending him to do something stupid, like, oh I don't know… changing a light bulb!

"Nothing bad, I promise. I just wanted to buy some art supplies, a new bed for Jacky and to get you something for all you hard work since I never thanked you properly for behaving back at the Cullen's and-" But he abruptly interrupted me.

"You don't have to Elizabeth. I was ha-" And I did the same exact thing to him

"Oh no! Don't come with that crap about been happy to help. I really want to and I'm going to. I don't care what you say"

Knowing it was a lost cause to argue with me he asked "Ok, and what were you planning on giving me?"

"Er, the truth it's that I don't know what to give you, that's why I brought you with me." But I added just to annoy him while inspecting my nails "Though, I was thinking on getting you a girlfriend" I know how touchy he gets when that subject it spoken.

He let go a very audible 'Urgh' and let his head hit the table, not so hard as to break it but to cause a loud 'boom', which in sequence caused me to laugh really loud too, which gained us a lots of looks from the other tables.

"Oh come on Santiago, there are a many girls dying to!"

"And does it have to be in here?" His mumble with his head steel pressed against the table's surface.

"Silly boy, just look around you" To my surprise he did and saw that almost all the females from every age where looking at him. I think I even saw one or two actually drooling. Others gave me a look of pure jealousy. Girls, he is all yours I have my own sexy vampire!

Realizing the attention he was getting he tried to hide his face behind his hands. Seriously? He can't be embarrassed by that! "Is it mandatory for her to be a human?"

It took all my control to stop laughing and answer him "No, but my brother fell for one."

"Because your brother is a freak" I gave him a meaningful glare "My apologies but it's the truth. How do you expect me to look at some plain, ordinary human when there's nothing more beautiful than a female vampire? For example you! Do you have any idea of how plain all the girls in this place look with you around?" He was back to be serious again.

Resting my chin on my hands I examined his face for a few seconds, he really was a passionate guy, before breaking the silence "That girl is an idiot"

"What girl?" the Spanish vampire asked looking behind him.

"The one you love" And with that his shocked expression met my eyes for a moment before composing himself.

In a very soft kind of voice he said "Don't insult her, please"

"But she is! I don't like her! She rejected you!"

Santiago smiled in a goofy way "She never rejected me because I never confess."

"I don't care, I hate her!"

"Mistress Elizabeth, please, don't insult her"

"I will insult her all I wish. Look at you; here you are defending her, proving you love her while she might be, eh…_snuggling_ with the jerk that stole her from you!"

"Elly, I am willing to make any sacrifice for her happiness. She is my sun and as long as I see it shining brightly I don't care about anything else." He is talking so adoringly about that stupid woman; defending her and smiling like there's something I'm missing while I just insult her!

However, right when I was about to throw more insults, but this time to him for being a sentimental fool, his whole body tensed.

"Santiago, are yo-…?" And now I know why.

"Can you smell that?" He asked sniffing the air.

"Yes, there's another immortal besides us in here"

"You're right, but it might be more than one. I think we are being fallowed. We have to go back now Mistress"

**o~O~0~O~o**

"I never manage to buy you something" I complained while passing the castle's main doors.

"I think you will survive" My personal guard said dismissively and patting my head.

"I hate you!"

"Who do you hate sweet angel? I really hope is not me."

"Aro!" I ran straight into his arm where a pair of lips welcomed mine in a kiss that I found no words to describe. This mating thing really is demanding; I spent less than four hours without him but its feels like an eternity and for an immortal that's a very long time!

After we finally separated Aro spoke jokingly "Very well then, now I'm truly convinced that your hatred is not directed to me"

Before we could continue our public display Santiago cleared his throat shyly asking for Aro's attention. After Aro finally acknowledge his presence the guard member said "Master there's something I need to show you and to the other Masters as well, it can't wait"

My vampire king sighed and said "Just when I wanted to spent some time you my dear" Yeah, me too! He caressed my face lovingly and placed a kiss, as sweet as his touch, on my lips. "We shall continue this later my wife" That last part came as a mischievous whisper.

"Bye" I whispered back. And with that they left.

**o~O~0~O~o**

"ARGH! Who keeps taking all my pajamas and replaces them with babydolls?" By now I'm pretty sure that all the castle's residents have heard me. Some of these things are ridiculous! At the end I found a T-shirt big enough for me and some shorts, something to cover all the important parts. I sat Indian style on my new bed in the now Aro and mine's room with my laptop ON to send an e-mail to Didyme because I'm pretty sure that she, Athena and Chelsie are responsible for my pajamas-napping.

"Why are you sending an e-mail to my sister when she is only a floor away?" Aro's curios voice came from behind me. It seems that the meeting its finally over, it took a few hours. "Or you can yell at her from the distance. You two have done it before, I have heard you"

"I'm too mad to see her face to face!" I said staring at my laptop screen with my back to him.

Placing a hand on my shoulder, inviting me to look at him he asked "Now, Now _cara mia_ why are you so angry? It is so unlike you?"

"She keeps taking my pajamas and replaces them with some weird babydolls" And to make a big contrast between our moods my beloved husband burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I turned around to look at the leader who was laughing hysterically on our bed.

Finally composing his self, after a good five minutes, he responded "Put the computer aside dear, for it was not my clever sister who switched your pajamas, nor lovely Athena, though she did helped, it was me"

I grabbed one of our pillows and hit him right on the face "I hate you your pervert!" Aro looked surprised at first by my sudden action but then smiled in his Aro-ish way.

"You seem to me in a hateful state today, I will have to fix that" He smirked taking my face in his hand and kissed me in a hypnotic sort of way that made me forget why I was even mad in the first place. "I was thinking, my dear, that maybe we should… _snuggle _for a little while"

* * *

**I want to thanks Victoria cellun29 for telling me that Corin is actually a girl (I I have not yet bought the guide), because I was very confused, in some fics is a boy in others a girl and where I'm from Corin is a boy's name =D. Once again thank you and please don't think I was mad at you by not replying, it was that my laptop's keyboard died and by the time I brought another I forgot to reply XD sorry. So Corin I apologize for giving you a sex change operation without your concern and then… killing you!**

**Like always corrections are fully welcome!  
**

**OH! How I love the smell of 'Review Alert' in the mornings! **


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is almost all about Aro and Elizabeth because I don't have many scenes with them together **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Twilight. I just use them for my own amusement.**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**(Aro PoV) **

"This really was a beautiful bed, what a shame it didn't last" In the hands of my beloved wife a hand-carved wooden rose rested, the only recognizable part left of our bed.

"Sad, isn't?" I lie lazily on the bed while she sits in the middle of it. With her free hand she tries to hold the silky sheets covering her front. Soft sun's rays escape the dark curtains, wrapping my Elizabeth's exposed skin in a delicate glow. She truly looks like a goddess.

"I would like to keep it. It's very pretty." She said contemplating the poor _artigiano_'s work, who spent so much time and effort on it and we destroyed it in a moment.

Chuckling lightly at her words I raised myself to accompany her. "You delight yourself in the simplest things, _tesoro mio. _You are so very easy to please."I moved a lock of her hair behind her ear and kissed her temple softly, to which she responded with an adorable giggle. "But nothing would stop me from giving you the moon if you ever ask for it."

"Would you shrink it like they did in _Despicable Me_ so I can put in a jar?" ...There goes the romantic atmosphere…

Raising an eyebrow I said "My dear I'm afraid to say that you watch too much television!" This time her answer was not a giggle but a heartful laugh.

Between attacks of laughter she manage to say "I'm sorry"

"There's no need to apologizes for that Elizabeth, is good to know that you are happy"

With eyes wide with surprise she said "Really? I don't have to?" But then she smiled mischievously "Well, that means that I won't have to kiss you then."

"Oh no! What you did was wrong, very wrong. You will need to apologize… and pay with interest"

Still smiling mischievously she said "I think I can pay all that". Elizabeth placed that delicate hand of her on my cheeks and pulled me closer to her welcoming me a tender but passionate kiss that I could not find the way to stop, no that I wanted to… ever.

"You are so beautiful my dear" I breathed after I manage to create coherent thoughts. "Not even Aphrodite, in all her magnificent glory, could compare to you"

"Why thank you Aro! You are quite handsome yourself" She said and kissed my lips playfully.

"Just 'quite'?" If she could hear what women think of me when I'm about to drink their blood!

Elizabeth just laughed and let herself fall backwards on the mattress "You are such a narcissist Aro" I watched as she contently lies there gazing at the celling, a pleasant smile graces her lips. She submerges in the deeps of her own mind, a world I have always wanted to explore.

"What are you thinking my sweet?" The words sounded so strange as they came out of my mouth. I don't ask, I just _take_ what I wish to know.

But with her…

She sighs, but is all a show for she can't hide the happiness in her eyes "That you owe me a new dress" And then she smiles.

If she only knew the power she holds on me.

I decided to settle besides her as she moves closer to me resting her head on my chest, my arm around her. My wife takes a lock of my hair to play with it before falling asleep, a habit she has developed ever since _that_ exquisite night "Elizabeth?"

"Yes love?" My goddess whispered. I can feel Hypnos claiming her as his own, but I won't allow it.

"When are you going to let me _see_?" She stopped playing with my hair that means she understood what I asked.

"I think you have seen more than what I usually show to the public Aro" Typical of her, avoiding the question.

"Elizab-" Abruptly she got up, sitting once more on the bed; back to me.

"Aro, no!"

I sat up behind her "Why not my dear?"

Slowly she turned around but keeping her gaze down avoiding my eyes "I… just… there are certain things I don't want you to see"

I took her chin between my fingers to raise her head but she kept trying to look at anything but me. "Elizabeth look at me" I pleaded in hope that she could see what she makes of me. I have seen many humans and vampires' alike pleading for their lives, for a second chance and for mercy and I never listen. To plead is an action that I find pathetic and useless; a sign of weakness.

Yet this woman, by a single look, can bring me to my knees and has me begging for her attention.

After what I sensed to be and internal debate inside her she did as I implored of her.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" She asked. I took the opportunity to steal a kiss leaving her a little confused but I continue to explain her.

"Because I want to know you fully. I want to know every single detail of you. Besides, are not women always complaining about how their husbands don't understand them? Well, they are not mind readers, dear!" I smiled at her and to my favor she returned it. "So? What do you say? Would you do me the honor?" It took her a few seconds but at the end she agreed by nodding her head 'yes'.

There was no time to waste so immediately I closed my eyes waiting for the usual current of memories. Nothing happened and I was starting to think that she was going back on her words until I heard her laugh and say "Silly Aro…" then she pressed her lips to mine.

**-O-**

At first I only saw I sea of unrecognizable faces and places, small remaining of her human memories, but some of them started to have shapes and identities. A beautiful red-haired woman scolding what I assumed to be a five or six years old Edward for trying a pair of scissors on Elizabeth's hair.

"_Oh dear Lord Edward look at her hair!"_

"_I think she looks better now, Mommy"_

"_EDWARD!"_

"_What?"_

_**-O-**_

But then it was her turn to be lecture, for she used her mother's new nails polish to paint her father's nails, with no other color but a very bright red, while he took a nap in the living room.

"_Why did you do that Elizabeth?"_

"_Daddy's nails looked very ugly so I thought about giving them some color!"_

_**-O-**_

It was obvious that Elizabeth and Edward were provided with the best clothes, toys and education and that her parents liked to buy her 'pretty' things.

As a child and as she grew up I noticed that she liked to imitate others, just for fun, the way they talked, walked or acted. She loved to hear foreign people talking and then she would try to copy their accent making her friends laugh. Maybe that's where her gift comes from.

**-O-**

Other moments where almost impossible to understand. However, I managed to catch glimpses here and there of her and Edward playing in the park, of rare occasions when her father was home and the whole family would sit together during dinner talking and laughing.

Her mother cooing sweetly to her while she cried over a bleeding knee was one of her more precious memories. And how to ignore the awkward ones like the time when she went running and crying very scared to her mother after she had her first period. It seems like her father was absent a lot, therefore her mother played a bigger role in her life.

**-O-**

There where recollection of disgusting boys trying to get her attention but Edward always besides her… protecting her?

"_Stay away from my sister you idiot!"_

"_Don't be like that man! She is pretty!"_

"_Pretty? You should see how she looks in the mornings!"_

"_Were not you defending me?" _

_**-O-**_

Suddenly her thoughts changed drastically and I saw her mother crying inconsolably over her father's motionless body on a hospital bed. I could feel the pain my Elizabeth felt that night and a brought her body closer to mine in an attempt to console her.

No so long after that Carlisle appeared at her family's house, telling her that she couldn't visit her mother and brother for risk of her getting sick too. She was trying unsuccessfully to ignore her future creator's beauty for she needed to focus on her family's situation.

"_I'm sorry Elizabeth but you have to stop trying to go inside the hospital, there's a reason why they are there" _

"_But is she…? Are they going to make it…?"_

_Carlisle dropped his gaze to the floor "I'm sorry…" _

_**-O-**_

The next thing I saw was the day her parents' friends took her to live with them. And that was when she meet him! The one responsible for all her self-loathing! I refuse to acknowledge him with his name. To me he will always be… _That man!_

She was attracted to him immediately but would keep it hidden for a while. The insolent boy reciprocated her feelings and was more open to express them. In spite of being popular with girls, and very well known in town, he was a shy young man and would approach her carefully. But that soon changed!

Accustomed to a comfortable way of living it was hard for her to get use to their more modest home. She would usually escape to a small forest behind their house, to pray for her mother and brother, and _he_ would fallow her where they would talk about insignificant subjects and laugh over the silliest things.

I had to watch as their fell more deeply in love. One afternoon she was walking home when he came running from behind her and without thinking twice intertwined his fingers with hers, she smiled at him hugged his arm. Not too soon after that they shared their first kiss, it was innocent and short but full of one of the purest love I have been able to witness.

It was agonizing, every second of it, to contemplate her with him. Her memories with him were the most vivid of them all. It felt like if she was refusing to let them fade, she was trying to keep them as a priceless possession. My only consolation? That man was already death!

Or I would kill him!

**-O-**

And the inevitable came…

On a beautiful morning, while she was tending the gardens with her soon-to-be-mother-in-law, _he_ came with a letter in hands addressed to my Elizabeth. It was from Carlisle telling her the news of her mother. Despite being expecting it she burst out in tears and I regret not being the man in which she was looking comfort.

That nigh she sealed her too short future with him…

_Sitting in the old house's porch he came to her. "Elizabeth?"_

"_What?" She sniffed, her beautiful voice sounded so hoarse after hours of crying._

"_I have being thinking…" He scratched the back of his head expressing insecurity but she waited patiently "… you know how I feel about you and I hope is the same thing you feel for me… so I was wandering if…you…wouldyoubemywife!"_

"_What?"_

"_Would you… marry me?" He asked in a tiny voice._

_Her answer was almost instantly "YES!" She loose a small laugh. _

_He cleaned the tears she has left and looked at her with so much devotion and love "I promise you, as long as you are with me, you won't drop another sad tear" _

His family was more than happy to welcome her officially as their daughter. They were hoping for that since day one. A small wedding followed, with only the immediate family and closest friends.

I have never seen her more happy! She could almost surround you in her joyful atmosphere.

It took all my will to keep seeing what came next. I was torturing myself with it, but it was I who wanted her to show me.

My wife, my Elizabeth in the arms and at the disposition of another man. Another man she happens to love. Every touch, every kiss… the way he said her name… the way she called his… That firs love-making night stud my dead heart as something sharp and hot. I could only think: That's not me…

And worst of all?

He truly loved her.

**-O-**

And then, about a year later, the news of her pregnancy; he actually fell from his chair when she told him.

"_Ahhh! Andrew are you ok?"_

_That man got up laughing uncontrollably "Yes! Yes! I'm more than ok! As a matter of fact… everything is perfect!"_

And why does he has to kiss her, touch her and… other things, so much? You have to keep it strong Aro, you asked her for all this!... just let it pass, concentrate in her other recollections.

The day she went into labor came. The baby was born in normal circumstances with no visible problems to be worried about.

My Elizabeth was happy, much more than happy actually. He gave her that one thing I will never be able to provide her.

A child.

She was a wonderful and devoted mother; she cared for her baby deeply. Sadly her happiness lasted too littler. Baby Antony's health started to decay, over that her husband had an accident at work when fate reunited her for the second time with dear Carlisle.

**-O-**

Her world began to crash when her son gave his last breath on her arms.

People often say that there's no worst pain than when one loose a child. I experienced it thru her memories. The suffering of never been able to actually know him, to never see him grow and enjoy life. To always wander: How would he have turn out to be?

Simply, of no longer have him…

She left the hospital in a Zombie-like-state when some bastards –and I thank Edward for taking care of them- attacked her leaving my beloved almost dead. As I learned from young Edward he took her to Carlisle who transformed her.

I'm jealous of him, he tasted her…

**-O-**

Now her memories are fully clear.

She was an easy new born. Her blood lust was nothing out of the ordinary and was soon adapted to her creator's diet. But her naïve mind drove her to make that glorious mistake. Glorious? Yes, glorious, because thanks to it I'm able to call her my wife.

How can the blood of someone so detestable as that man's smell so appealing? He was her _cantante_…

I confess, never to her, that I enjoyed watching him die; leaving her alone for me to claim.

Suddenly a massive pain consumed her; she was back to her full faculties. It was heartbreaking to watch her scream like a mad woman, begging to have his live back. To die, to be consumed by the flames too.

To agonize but never able to actually die…

**-O-**

She was a good actress not perfect but good. Carlisle and Esme loved her and care for her reason why she tried to act like nothing happened. They took her and Edward to many places in expectation of bringing her joy and to distract her mind.

"_Where are we going this time Carlisle?" Edward asked one day._

"_To Italy! Volterra to be precise."_

"_You have friends there?" My Elizabeth wanted to know._

"_Yes! But I must warn you that they are not like us"_

"_They are not like Tania's family?" _

"_No Elly! I'm afraid not"_

_**-O-**_

The castle structure surprised her, she keeps marveling on it all the way to the place where we were expecting them. I appeared for the first time.

"_Ahhh… Carlisle my dear friend! How long has it…" _That was when I first saw her. I stood there like an idiot looking at her. In that instant I became her prisoner. Now I can understand why she kept trying to hide behind Edward, my gaze was too intense, I scared her. I was draw back to the moment by her brother's almost inaudible growl. Inside me hatred for that boy was beginning to grow because I thought he was her mate. _"Pardon me my friend, but we have not been introduce" _I sometimes give some people I trust the opportunity to express them self, I won't take their thoughts. Carlisle is one of them.

"_Well Aro this is my wife Esme and this are Edward and Elizabeth." Elizabeth_… I remembered tasting her name a few times _"They are my children somehow, I transformed them"_

"_And are they… mates?"_ I kept my fully attention to her.

"_No, they are siblings, twins actually! Like your Jane and Alec"_

_My smile grew wider and thru her eyes it looked… funny? _She thought I was funny_? "So, no mates? Then my friends Welcome! Welcome to Volterra! You're officially our guests of honor!"_

_**-O-**_

"_Urgh!"_

"_What's wrong Ed?" _During they stay with us they would usually wander around the halls together enjoying the pieces of art.

"_He is fallowing us again!"_

"_Who?" They talked with their minds; she refused to talk out loud. Only to Carlisle or Esme she spoke. The rest would get a silence treatment or Edward would respond. _I was one of the 'rest'.

"_One of their Masters, Aro"_

"_This is his house Ed, he is free to go where he please"_

"_Are you defending him?" He was a little disgusted by the idea. _

_She shook her head 'no'. "I'm just saying. Why you ask?"_

_Edward throw a glance to where I was standing hidden from them "Nothing, forget it!"_

_**-O-**_

"_Are you sure you don't wish to stay longer?" My eyes were begging but only for one._

"_I'm afraid I must refuse Aro." Carlisle answered me._

"_We thank you and your family for your hospitality Aro"_

"_Why thank you Esme you are too kind but please you must visit again, your family is more than welcome" Desperate, much?_

_Edward was wearing a triumphant smile while she was too busy looking out at the city's night sky._

_**-O-**_

No even the addition of a new member to her family helped her; the beautiful blond female, Rosalie. I don't care how attractive other women might be, to me, there's no one like my Elizabeth.

Self-absorbed as Rosalie is, she pitied Elizabeth because she could relate with her. Elizabeth lost what Rosalie wanted, and somehow lost too, in the end they share the same pain.

**-O-**

After a few more years with them she gave up, tired of acting. Leaving just a note she came directly to me…

"_Masters you have a visitor" Heidi announced._

"_Let him in" Caius commanded from his throne. _

Usually males were condemned, reason why Caius assumed that our guest was a man. Women tend to have more control.

However, what came in was not a _him_ but a gorgeous _her_. She came in slowly like waiting for something that would stop her. She wanted to die but at the same time she wanted to live. She enjoyed this life yet hated what she did with it. She only wanted one thing.

Redemption.

At her sight Marcus gave me a knowing smile and Caius an approving look.

"_What brings you here, before us, child?"_ Caius why did you have to be so harsh? She actually flinched from the sound of your voice.

"_I… I… can you kill me?" _

"_You want us to do what?" _Oh great! I scared her too!

"_Aro…" Marcus rested a hand on my shoulder pulling me down to my throne._

"_I want you to kill me" She said calmly._

"_And why, dare I ask, you want that?" It was Marcus who was asking the question since I was in no state to speak rationally. _

"_I'm tired of this"_

"_But you are so young" Caius commented._

"_I don't care" She whispered._

"_We can't!" She was surprised to hear me again. _Wait… what is this that I feel? Hmm… she has always liked the sound of my voice_. After reading her puzzled look I added "You are Carlisle's daughter, a dear friend of mine. How would he feels if he knows that I killed his daughter?" _Lame excuse Aro. _"Speaking of whom. How did he reacted to-"_

"_He does not know I'm here… none of them, so please!"_

"_As I said, we can't!"_

_She fell to her knees "Please, please I beg you! Kill me! I can't take this anymore!" _It was devastating to see a proud woman breaking like that_._

_I got up from my place to go to her stopping right at her front. She raised her head a little to see me form behind her wet bangs. "I repeat myself. We can't and we won't. Not me or them" I signaled behind to where Marcus and Caius were observing "No one in this house will bring pain upon you! On the other hand, if you're unhappy with your family you can stay with me, with us! I, we will be more than happy to have you! What do you say?"_

_Resigned she agreed and I extended my hand to help her up. "Perfect! Then I will have you a room ready in no time. You sleep am I correct? I bed will also be provided" _

What I actually wanted to tell her that night was: My room it's big enough for the both of us! You can stay there! I won't bite… unless you want me to.

"_Heidi, if you please, bring her dry clothes and go call my sister and Athenodora. They will love to hear the news"_

_**-O-**_

A few days after that, she was roaming the halls on a silence afternoon when Jane found her.

"_What exactly is your place here girl?" _Well, Jane is older in a way and they didn't start with the right foot.

"_I… don't… know"_

"_In case anyone haven't informed you, my Masters, and especially Aro, expect the best and only the best from their guards, so if you are hoping for a place you better prove yourself to be more worthy"_

"_I don't want to be a guard"_

"_Hump! Of course, someone as useless as you could never reach our standards!"_ Jane I don't like that tone!

"_I don't need a child like you to-"_

_But before she could finish that sentences Jane have her on the floor screaming and twitching from pain._

"_JANE!" I was the first one to find them._

"_Oh dear gods Aro, we came just in time!" Said Athenodora examining my future wife. Murmurs could be heard from the guards and even from a few of the humans working here._

"_Let me see her" I observed her tortured expression "How do you feel, love?"_

"_Master, I - "_

"_Save it Jane!" Caius spat._

"_How bad is she?" asked Didyme._

"_She will be fine" said Marcus._

"_I know but I can't let this happen again. Elizabeth, dear, copy Jane's gift"_

"_Master!"_

"_I hope this serve as a lesson to you Jane" _For what I could interpret, that day Elizabeth discovered that I had a soft spot for her and would use it in her advantage. Especially against Jane.

**-O-**

Is very interesting what you can discover by reading someone's thoughts. Indeed she poses big respect for human lives and would avoid drinking from them at any coast but that's not her main reason to be vegetarian.

Is remorse.

Every time the rest of us feed she would hide in some place where she could not hear the victims' scream because it reminded her of what she did.

"_Here" Santiago found her one night. He handed her what looked like a bottle full of wine._

"_What's this?" She has been crying, in our way, remembering her human._

"_It's animal blood. I took the liberty of filling a few for you"_

"_Uhh… thank you" She gave him one of her phantom-like smiles._

"_You're welcome"_

And a friendship was born.

**-O-**

On an execution day, we were using Jane's ability on some traitors while she was hiding behind Felix and Santiago. Watching such a small girl with so much power sure impressed her.

"_She scares me" She confessed to Santiago. _

_Santiago chuckled "She scares all of us!"_

He was nice to her and kind but only my actions and words made her feel _'warm'_.

**-O-**

During those years I was debating on if I should propose or not. My sister did helped by making her laugh charmingly for the first time since she came to live with us but it was a conversation that I overheard between Demetri and Santiago what make me act. He was planning to confess so I took that as a cue.

No one takes what's mine.

Elizabeth accepted my proposal. As she learned years before she knew about my favoritisms, as she called it, with her but marriage was not what she was expecting. Because in her eyes my interest in her was not romantic just mere curiosity with her abilities.

Funny, she has no solid memory of the wedding. It was her depressed mind what controlled her. On the other hand she did remember the moment when the priest said: 'You may kiss the bride' I kissed her forehead. And when the wedding was over…

"_You can stay in your room… for as long as you wish. Good night _my beautiful wife" _I kissed her hands._

She was grateful.

**-O-**

"_So as an official Volturi wife there is a rule you must know" Didyme explained her the morning after our wedding. "And that is…"_

"_That we get away with everything!" Athenodora finished. _

"_What?" Elizabeth was confused but smiled at her teachers. She started recently to smile._

"_Yes Elly, want me to show you? You see the nice, ancient and undoubtedly priceless vase besides Didyme?" Elizabeth nodded "Sister, would you please?"_

"_Certainly, dear sister" and Didyme prosed to brake It, letting it smash the floor._

"_Who broke it?" Athenodora asked_

"_Didyme just…"_

"_No, No, No. It was Felix" Didyme said._

"_Why Felix?" _

"_I don't know… we have always blamed him" said Athenodora._

Well, she sure learned that fast.

**-O-**

_Running around the halls, with my sister, one day she mistakenly hit a vessel, the fragile item broke in many pieces. One of Caius's favorites. _

"_What it's the meaning of this?" Caius shouted "Who broke it? This was a gift from Amenhotep III himself!" _

"_I… I…" She was about to take the blame when Didyme elbowed her ribs "It was Felix!"_

"_Felix again? That incompetent over-sized-monkey! Seriously Aro I don't know why you keep him!" and he left furious insulting Felix on his way._

_I stood there smiling and shaking my head at the both of them while the two girls laughed at Felix cost._

_**-O-**_

"_Here Mistress, this is the book I barrow form you"_

"_Keep it Santiago. I can tell you like it. This is the third time you have asked me for it."_

"_You are too kind My Lady"_

"_Santiago you can call me by my name, I might be Aro's wife but I still me. Your friend."_

"_I can't. There's a limit between our positions"_

"_Then… as your… ehh… leader I order you to call me by my name!"_

_**-O-**_

From the day she came to live with us I took her shopping countless of times and I keep telling her to warn me whenever she see something of her likings. I was desperate for a full sentence. Something different from a 'yes' or a 'no'.

And one day my wish was granted.

_Athenodora and Didyme were making a fuss over a dress. Marcus and Caius were trying to calm them and Elizabeth was walking around the store like she always did until…_

"_Aro?" She suddenly asked. I immediately got up from the chair from where I was observing her surprised to hear her initiate contact. For what I felt in her memories, she had to work up the courage._

"_Yes my dear?" In that instant I found out one of the reasons why she called me. Some of the female's employees were talking about how handsome Marcus, Caius and I were and how they wished to have a husband like us so she called me to show off her power over me._

So she is aware of them!

And the second reason was…

"_I want those shoes" She indicated a pair of black stilettos._

**-O-**

She, sometimes late at night, would wander around the castle with a pillow in hands… looking for me?

It was all part of her wish to be forgiven.

Like a parched man in urgent need of water she seeks desperately for compassion and acceptance. So whenever her memories would hunt her she would hunt for me. A simple 'it's everything alright love?' from me would calm her.

Unknowable to her she enjoyed my attention and craved it sometimes that's why she hid for days in her room. Because she knew that sooner or later I would come looking for her with presents, promises and loving words.

I have never been more pleasant to be used.

**-O-**

One memory in particular was very interesting. She was sketching her human husband, as she usually did when she was left alone in her room, but, frustrate, she kept throwing all the papers on the floor, ripped in tiny pieces.

Why?

Because her human's face was begging to look less like him and more like me.

**-O-**

A couple days before I lure her with human blood, after days of not having any kind of that red elixir, she did something very significant to me.

I was talking with my brothers, in an entertainment room reserved only for the family, about the possibilities of giving a rise to some of the humans working here. Whiting them was the new receptionist Yolanda who she dislikes because the human woman is, let's say, too devoted to me.

"_Why are you giving that useless human so much, Aro?" Asked Caius._

"_She has been a good worked and she deserves it dear brother" Elizabeth kept alternating her gaze between us alarmed by my 'interest' in the human woman._

"_Buying her loyalty?" Mocked Marcus._

"_He just likes to spoils people"_

"_No!" She got up from her place besides Athena panicked by Didymes's words "He spoils me and only me!" She even stamped her foot on the floor._

"_My dear jealousy is a very childish and immature quality" I was smirking with pure joy of seeing her being controlled by the green monster. _

"_IM NOT JEALOUS!" And she left the room in a very bad mood. The guard was very concerned when they saw her. Once she made it to her room she jumped on her bed, hugging the teddy bear her family gave her and told herself 'That was so embarrassing… Damn it! Why was I so jealous? It must be the thirst'._

After she left Athenodora and Didyme told me about their plan with the blood.

**-O-**

Slowly, she allowed herself to be happy; she denied the feeling of joy because she thought: 'How can I enjoy life when I deprived someone else from it?'

It was amusing to witness more privately how she came to love me. Of course I was aware of her feelings improving, thanks to dear Marcus, but never at this point.

It was sweet… and soothing to know that I have finally found that especial bound with someone that I have always wanted. Despise all the gifts and possessions I provided for her, it was the small details what attracted her to me. Like the way I took her opinions in consideration, the way I complimented her every morning, how I actually tried to make conversation with her every day, how I wished her good night even when she refused to open her door and I had to say it from behinds it.

And very important to her was when I purchased her Jacky.

She knows that no matter what I have always loved her and always will.

**-O-**

I let go of her lips gradually drinking in the last moments of her memories.

"So?" She asked once freed and I could tell she was a little embarrassed. "What do you think?"

I sighted "I think… that, now, I love you even more" Behind the closed doors of our chamber we create a world that is only ours and I let myself love her completely.

She laughed at my words "What that has to do with this?"

"Everything sweetheart. But… can you tell me one thing?"

"Anything"

"Why have you waited to embrace me my dear?"*****

"What do you mean?"

"I could tell that you have loved me for a while… why it took you so long to accept it?"

"I don't know. I guess it was because I was too clung to my memories of him. I thought that if I stopped remembering him he… would disappear… completely. I don't know if you understand what I mean."

"Believe it or not, love, I do understand"

"Can I ask you something then" It was her turn now. I nodded in response.

"If you knew that I was falling for you, why you did not wait until my feelings were stable to ask me to marry you?"

The truth is something that she will never know "Because… It was to protect you" That's not a lie per se. "By being my wife you become untouchable also, sometimes when you want something but can't have it in that moment you put in Lay-away." I smirked causing her to chuckle at the comparison. "With that ring I told everybody 'She's mine'. Because face it love, you have always been mine."

"You are such a possessive man!" She joked.

"I know" I smiled and went to kiss her but she placed her elegant hands on my bare chest.

"Aro there's something you should know" She locked her gaze with mine. Still a little surprised by her sudden reaction I encouraged to go on. "Please don't get me wrong. I love you I really do, with a force I never thought to be possible… and that scares me because your end will also be mine for I rather die, and burn in hell, than have to live without you… but…"

_But?_

"But a part of me will always belongs to him…" Her voice was almost a whisper.

I closed my eyes and rested my forehead with hers "I know dear"

_And it kills me…_

"Because he loved me, he gave me everything he could and look how I repaid him…I killed him Aro, at the end my thirst was stronger than my love."

How I wished to tell her 'Don't cry over another man in my presences, much less in our bed'. But she was opening her heart to me, what I have always wanted; stopping her would have been crueler. "Are not you tired sweet angel of mine? Don't you wish to sleep? Come" I tried pulling her to me and to rest on the bed but she restrained.

Elizabeth stroke my face tenderly and looking directly into my eyes she said "I am also grateful to him… because I met you" In her eyes I see the sweetness of a bright immortal-graced maiden who relieves the grieves of my heart. ******

I brushed her angelic face and let my hand rest in the crook of her neck "What I did to deserve you?"

"Probably the same thing I did to deserve you…" She pressed her lips to mine again, not with the same force as before, for sleep was taking over her, but full of devotion.

I smiled at her and at her sleepy face. She looks so adorable like that… even when she starts talking incoherently…

This time, when I pulled her to the bed with me, she didn't opposed.

* * *

***From the song 'The Cross' by Within Temptation**

**** From the song 'The Twilight Melancholy' by Macbeth**

**AN: WOW! Almost 20 pages! A long one because I will be absent for a while! So I hope you people ate lots of chocolate this Valentine's Day because that's the best part, free chocolate! GOD. BLESS. CHOCOLATE!**

**Anyways, until the next time! **

**Reviews!**


End file.
